<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Heart Is by The_NinjaStayFam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355864">Home is Where the Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_NinjaStayFam/pseuds/The_NinjaStayFam'>The_NinjaStayFam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Orphanage, And I think Jisung &amp; Seungmin's friendly banters are a thing in this fic, And probably everyone else - Freeform, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bang Chan is a Good Brother, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Broken Families, Bullying, But he is soft inside though, Car Accidents, Caregiver Jeongyeon, Caregiver Jihyo, Caregiver Kim Seokjin, Caretaker Kim Taehyung, Child Abandonment, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Han Jisung Needs A Hug, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, I may have made I.N a literal baby here, I'm soft for them, Jilix Twins are Back!, Lee Felix &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Like blood related siblings, Mentions of alcoholism, Minho's curiosity is very cat-like here, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Protective Minho, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids are Literal Kids, The other Twice members are orphans, With a pinch of humour, aged-down characters, but nothing graphic, mentions of drug dealing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_NinjaStayFam/pseuds/The_NinjaStayFam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope.<br/>Love.<br/>And care.<br/>He heard those words one too many times in the past- but those were the words that lifted him up and kept him going. Those were the words that encourage many who lived with him.<br/>Those were the words which inspired the four good people to build a place for all lost boys and girls to call home. </p><p>Or, Chan had lived in an orphanage since he was a baby and this is the story of how he welcomes each stray kid into a place where not many would call home. However, Chan always believed that home was where the heart is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His 10th Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first skz fanfic! I had this written for a while now and I'm glad that I can finally share it. I hope you guys have a good read!</p><p>Btw, if you guys are wondering about the ages of the other kids in the orphanage, I made a list right here. However, this fic is gonna have a few time skips so this will be their initial ages.<br/>Mark-14<br/>Jackson, Jinyoung, JB-13<br/>Nayeon-12<br/>Momo, Sana, Youngjae-11<br/>Mina, Bambam, Yugyeom-10<br/>Dahyun-9<br/>Chaeyoung, Tzuyu-6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Hope.</p><p>                Love.</p><p>                And care.</p><p>                He heard those words one too many times in the past- but those were the words that lifted him and kept him going.</p><p>Those were the words that encourage many who lived with him.</p><p>Those were the words which inspired the four good people to build a place for all lost boys and girls to call home.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Somewhere in Busan, located in a quiet residence was a home for orphans. This home was secluded from the other houses in the neighbourhood since it was built on private land. The idea of the home came from a local man by the name of Park Ji In. He was a rich man with a big heart. Ever since he had a family of his own, he couldn’t help but wonder about those who didn’t. So, with the money he had, he built the home and called it:</p><p>
  <em>New Hope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Home for Boys and Girls.</em>
</p><p>He, his wife and his children took care of the home and received so much love and support from the community. Their almost mansion-like home was slowly filled with the presence of little kids from all ages, nationalities, and backgrounds. Each child had a special place in their hearts, and each one of them was loved and taken care of. Ji In and his wife even considered all of them as their very own children.</p><p>As the years passed, many children arrived as well as left the orphanage. It was always a sad thing to see them leave, but both Ji In and his wife knew that these kids were old enough to step out into the world. Each time a child reaches the tender age of twenty; they leave the orphanage to either live the dream life or work to support themselves. Despite that, Ji In always kept in touch with each child that left the home-calling them and making sure that they are always in the best of health. He evens prays for each of them and helps them in terms of finance at times as well.</p><p>When Ji In grew older, the home was taken into the hands of his son, and after that, his daughter. The home has been standing for many years now and Park Jihyo, along with her three best friends, Kim Taehyung, Yoo Jeongyeon, and Kim Seokjin are managing the welfare of the children and the home until this very day.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday dear Channie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday to you!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> A series of claps and cheers followed shortly after the song had ended. The little boy who was known as  Bang Christopher Chan stood in the centre of the room with a big birthday cake in front of him. He was surrounded by the other girls and boys in the orphanage. He considered every one of them as dear friends as well as adoptive siblings. The four caregivers of the place smiled down at him warmly-like proud moms and dads.</p><p>“Blow the candles and make a wish, Channie”, Jeongyeon said.</p><p>The little ten years old closed his eyes and took a moment to utter his silent wish. He then blew out the candles while the whole room squealed in delight.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! What did you wish for oppa?”</p><p>“Yeah, Chan. Tell us, please!”</p><p>“I don’t think he can. A wish is usually best-kept secret, you know”, the other caretaker, Seokjin said.</p><p>The whole room except Chan groaned and grumbled in their childish manner. Jihyo shook her head at the children’s antics and decided to lift the children’s mood with a slice of cake.</p><p>The entire evening was full of fun and games. Everyone got to eat all kinds of party food and play exciting party games (thanks to the one and only Kim Taehyung). The party was a blast and everyone had their spirits up until the clock struck nine. The caregivers called it a night while the children groaned and protested, insisting that they stay up for another hour at least. However, the yawns and tired eyes from most of the younger kids persuaded the caregivers that it was time for bed. They began to tend to the needs of the younger kids while the older kids stepped up to clean up after the party mess.</p><p>Bang Chan got to escape from cleanup duties since today was his day after all. So, he went upstairs to wash up and settle down for the night. He climbed into the lower bunk of the bed and pressed his head against the headboard. He felt tired but not tired enough to fall asleep. His mind was full of thoughts as he took in the surroundings of his room. He shared the room with three other boys by the name of Bambam, Jackson and Jinyoung. The other four boys, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Mark and Jaebum took the other room. They were more rooms available on the third floor ( known as the boys’ floor), but there were only eight boys in the orphanage so far.</p><p>The girls’ dorms were on the second floor. So far, there were only seven girls in the orphanage. There was Mina, Momo, Sana, Tzuyu, Nayeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung. These seven girls and eight boys have lived with each other and grew up together for years now. They were as close as siblings at this point.</p><p>Chan was a ten-year-old boy who lived in the orphanage ever since he was an infant. He was found by Jeongyeon on the front steps of the orphanage on a cold Friday night. He was in a rattan basket and his little figure was wrapped in a light blue blanket. There was no one there with him when his noona found him. Not even his parents. Beside him lay a baby rattle with his initials and a handwritten note from his parents.</p><p>Every night on his birthday- not his real birthday (more like the day he was found by the home), he would read the note written by his parents and hold it dear to his heart. He knew his parents loved him. He never met them or saw them, but he could feel the sincerity in their handwritten words.</p><p>There were times where he wished he knew the real truth to why they left him here. Was it because they were in danger? Or they couldn’t afford to care for him? The reason was still unknown to this very day. There were countless times where he attempted to find out about his parents. He tried asking his caretakers once but he got no response to them. After that, he searched through their office (secretly) to find any possible information which could give him an answer. Yet, he left the office empty-handed. There was even once where he attempted to search every single news article. Chan thought they might have been famous before or maybe they could have been involved in some kind of incident. However, his search ended up in vain once again. After that, he gave up his search and decided to accept things the way they were.</p><p>For now……</p><p>“Spaced out again, huh?”</p><p>The familiar voice snapped him out of his lingering thoughts. Chan turned his attention to his three roommates who stood by the door with knowing looks on their faces.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just thinking about something”, Chan said sheepishly.</p><p>Jinyoung allowed the others to walk in before he shut the door behind him. Jackson plopped on the bed opposite of Chan while Bambam sat beside Chan.</p><p>“So, let me guess. You were taking a stroll down memory lane again?”, Bambam teased.</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“You know you can’t beat around the bush with us, Chris.”</p><p>“You know Jackson is right, Channie. We know you all too well”, Jinyoung said</p><p>“Really?”          </p><p>“Of course we do. You usually have that signature spaced-out look on your face when you’re thinking hard about something”, Bambam said.</p><p>Chan knew that he couldn’t lie to his hyungs. So, he decided that honesty was the best policy at the moment.</p><p>“Fine! You caught me! I was….I was just thinking about my parents.”</p><p>The teasing, carefree atmosphere had vanished and it was instantly replaced with pity. The three hyungs exchanged glances with each other before giving Chan a sad look.</p><p>“Is it something you want to talk about? You know that we are all ears”, Bambam said.</p><p>Chan felt a tad bit guilty for killing the vibe in the room. He knew that his brothers were concerned for him and he shouldn’t feel like this. Still, that didn’t stop him from being responsible for it.</p><p> “Well, it’s nothing much to talk about. Just the same old thoughts and possible theories which I’ve shared with you before. It’s nothing new”, Chan said with a sigh.</p><p>The room became quiet for a solid minute. Chan assumed that everyone was probably finding the right words to console him or to cheer him up. He expected Jinyoung or maybe even Bambam to speak up at any moment. So, when he heard Jackson’s voice breaking the silence, he had to admit he was shocked.</p><p>“Chris, I know we’ve said this before but I will say it again. I don’t know why your parents placed you here, but I know that you must be important to them if they took the trouble to place you in safe hands. I know that not knowing the real reason is tough. Still, the truth can’t be hidden for long, right? When the time is right you will know.”</p><p>Chan stared at Jackson as if he tried to digest the words he had just heard while Jinyoung clapped loudly as if he had just heard the best speech in his life.</p><p>“Wow, that was wise, Jackson. I didn’t know you had it in you.”</p><p>Jinyoung smirked at him and Chan knew that Jackson snapped-judging by how red his ears became due to the rising anger.</p><p>“Yah! You little-“</p><p> Jackson picked up a nearby pillow with one hand and a plushy with his other hand and attacked Jinyoung.</p><p>“How do you like that, huh?”, Jackson said with a triumph smirk of his own.</p><p>“So, you want to play it this way, Jackson Wang? Bring it on.”</p><p>Jinyoung gave a sinister smile as he got a hold of a bolster and swung it directly at Jackson’s head. Jackson was stunned by the sudden attack. However, he was quick to snap himself out of his shock. He swung the pillow at Jinyoung while the other swung his soft weapon at Jackson. Chan never knew that one hit of a pillow could lead to a war between two hyungs. No one surrendered yet and Chan knew that no would give in for the next few minutes.</p><p>“So, who do you think is gonna win”, Bambam asked beside him.</p><p>“Bambam, are you serious? Shouldn’t we be stopping them?”</p><p>“Chan, remember the last time we tried to stopped one of their <em>so-called</em> fights.”</p><p>Chan winced slightly at the memory. The last time something like this happened, Chan and Bambam unintentionally got pulled into it just because they tried to stop them. Nothing serious happened, but Chan didn’t like the fact that he was the middle person throughout the fight. He could have sworn that he felt torn between the two parties at that time.</p><p>“Yeah, you got a point. By the way, I think Jinyoung is gonna win”, Chan answered.</p><p>“Me too. His aim is so much better than Jackson’s. Then again, Jackson hits pretty hard too.”</p><p>“Fair point. Let’s just see who gets the upper hand.”</p><p>Bambam and Chan watcheud the fun as they placed their bet on who could be the possible winner. The playful scene in front of him was enough to make him forget about those haunting thoughts. He giggled and laughed at his hyungs’ crazy antics. They might be older than him, but they sure acted as if they were kindergarteners at times.</p><p>Suddenly, the front door swung open causing Jinyoung and Jackson to freeze in mid-action. The rest of the boys and some of the girls stood at the doorway with knowing looks on their faces. The older ones tried to keep a straight face while the younger ones were snickering and giggling.</p><p>“Well, what do we have here?”</p><p>“Mark-hyung, what are you doing here?”, Jinyoung said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Well, you could just say that we were curious about the sudden ruckus coming from your room”, Jaebum said.</p><p>“Ruckus? Oh, you mean this. This is nothing, Jae. Jinyoung and I were just having a friendly match”, Jackson said.</p><p>“Minus the friendly part”, Bambam said.</p><p>He received a deathly glare from Jackson, but he pretended not to notice. Chan had a feeling that a pillow would have flown in his direction if the others weren’t standing at their doorway.</p><p>“Anyway, the reason we are here is to spend more time with Channie”, Nayeon said.</p><p>“With me?”, Chan asked, clearly surprised.</p><p>“That’s not fair! Why does Channie get the extra birthday attention but I don’t”, Jackson said with a pout.</p><p>“Try to behave better then we might consider it next time”, Momo replied.</p><p>Jackson looked offended by that statement while the others tried to hold in their laughter to avoid being caught by the caretakers.</p><p>“Well, come on in then”, Chan said.</p><p>Jaebum allowed everyone to pass through before he shut the door behind him. The girls and boy sat down on the floor and called the others on the bed to join them. Chan followed the odd request and took a seat between Nayeon and Mark.</p><p>Chan eyed every one of his brothers and sisters with a raised eyebrow. They all looked like they were hiding something. Some of them smiled weirdly while the others looked like they were trying to contain their excitement.</p><p>“Are you guys hiding something from me?”, Chan asked uncertainly.</p><p>At that moment, Nayeon made eye contact with Mina and gave her a small nod. Slowly, a long rectangular object wrapped in wrapping paper was brought out for all to see. Chan had no idea how he didn’t notice the big wrapped up object hidden behind her back this whole time.</p><p>Mina passed it to Nayeon who happily gave it to Chan. The ten-year-old took the big present from her hesitantly. He stared down at the present in his hands before looking back at his noona. His eyes were full of curiosity while his mind was filled with a dozen questions.</p><p>“I don’t understand. I thought our noona and hyungs already given me presents earlier.”</p><p>“We know, Chan. This present isn’t from them. It’s from all of us.”</p><p>Chan’s eyes went wide with surprise.</p><p>“Open it, Channie”, Sana encouraged.</p><p>Chan looked down at the present in his lap and begin to tear the wrapper apart slowly. After he uncovered a good part of it, he did a double-take.</p><p>
  <em>No…it couldn’t be possible.</em>
</p><p>Chan tore the wrappers faster this time. His ten-year-old self was getting more and more excited with each passing second. At last, the final piece of wrapper landed on the floor. Chan was now staring at the unwrapped object in his hands. The words <em>Monopoly </em>displayed on the front of the board game made it all seem so surreal. He remembered a time where he dreamed of owning it, but he knew that it could ever be possible-until this very day.</p><p>“How…how did you manage to get this?”, he asked softly.</p><p>“Well, it was going for sale one day, so everyone decided to chip in some cash to purchase it.”</p><p>“Noona, hyungs, you guys didn’t have to do this. You all know how expensive this is. I can’t-“</p><p>Mark placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder to cut off his rambling.</p><p>“Chris, don’t worry about it. You are always doing something for us. This is the time we give it back to you. Besides, we only get the best for our little brother”, Mark said.</p><p>“Yeah, Chan. This present came from the bottom of all our hearts”, Yugyeom said.</p><p>Chan felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to spill from them. For any other kid, a board game would have not been such a great deal. However, for him, it meant many things. He knew that this particular game was expensive, and orphans like them had no way of affording such things. Their home had all kinds of games and toys-most of them donated while others were bought by their caregivers with the little allowance they had. So, Chan could just imagine the things each one of them had to do to get the money they needed to surprise him with this. The very thought of it warmed his heart and brought out the biggest smile he could ever muster.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, everyone. This…this means a lot to me.”</p><p>“Aw…no problem, Channie. Anything for our little brother”, Youngjae said.</p><p>“Can…can I give you guys a hug?”, Chan asked shyly.</p><p>“Of course, you can!”</p><p>Everyone huddled around little Chan and engulfed him in a big hug. His brothers and sisters may have suffocated him in the process but he didn’t mind at the least. Being caught in the middle of the hug, he felt the warmth and love from each one of them. At times like these, he was reminded that God has blessed him with this wonderful found family. They might not be blood-related. They might have come from different backgrounds and experienced different things. Yet, at the end of the day, their bond will forever be strong and their constant love and care are what makes them family.</p><p>Today, Chan turned ten. He may not know who his real parents are. He may not know many things about his past. But he does know that he is loved and he has a family to watch his back.</p><p>That night before he went to bed, he got down on his knees and thanked the Lord for the greatest gift he received in his life. He was blessed and he was grateful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S: All the ages in this story is based on their Korean Ages. Just to avoid confusion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When You Need Someone To Lean On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was <em>the</em> day!</p>
<p>A day different from many other days this orphanage has had in a while.</p>
<p>Yesterday, their caretaker, Taehyung, received a phone call, informing the home that they were going to have a newcomer- a little boy no older than Chan himself. Everyone in the orphanage was excited to welcome this new kid into their family. The girls and boys were talking non-stop about it ever since they heard the news. It has been a while since the orphanage had a new kid, so it was no doubt that everyone was excited.</p>
<p>However, saying that Chan was excited was a total understatement. He was filled with joy upon hearing the news. What made him even more excited was the fact that he would be moving to the other room to be the new kid’s roommate. Sure, he was sad at first because he couldn’t room with his hyungs anymore. Then again, he brightened up when he realized that this was his chance to be the older brother.  Besides, Chan never missed an opportunity to gain a new friend.</p>
<p>This new kid was said to arrive somewhere late in the evening. So, Chan and almost every child in the orphanage spent the entire day preparing the new room; in hopes that it would be comfortable and clean enough for his new friend. Some of the girls in the home even made an effort to make a welcome card for the new kid.</p>
<p>All these activities kept them busy until no one realized the time had sped past them. Jin and Jeongyeon had already left the orphanage to pick up the kid from where he was. The rest of the kids were playing in the living room while the other two caretakers prepared dinner. Well, at least almost everyone was in the living room.</p>
<p>Taehyung noticed that someone was absent from the living room. So, he decided to look around for little lost boy. At last, he found the young ten-year-old perched by the front window as he watched the streets outside. Taehyung could sense that the younger was feeling a bit antsy to meet their new arrival. So, he did the only thing he could do at the moment-staying on the lookout.</p>
<p>“Getting a little eager now, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>Chan turned around to find Taehyung standing directly behind him. The younger boy revealed his little cute dimple smile as his hyung approached him.</p>
<p>“Hyung, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, your noona told me to check on all of our little lambs and apparently while I was in the living room I discovered one of them was missing.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to worry you.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, kiddo. I’m not angry about that. However, I am curious to know why you are the only one here?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to be the first one to greet him. That’s why I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”, Taehyung asked sceptically since he could see the distress on the younger’s face.</p>
<p>“Well, there is another reason.”</p>
<p>“Go on. I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“ Well, I…um...do you think he’ll like me, hyung? Like can we get along and be good friends?”</p>
<p>“ Oh, I’m sure he would like you. I can even picture the both of you becoming the best of buds.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course!  You’re a good boy, Channie. Why would you think otherwise?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Sometimes I get these thoughts that tell me things.”</p>
<p>“Then, you better stop your trail of thoughts right there. You are a nice boy and I’m sure that you will be a great older brother and roommate as well. The new kid will definitely like you. However, you have to keep in mind that today is his first day here and there might be a possibility that he might be reserved or maybe even show a little bit of his attitude. Still, that does not give us a reason to judge him or pull ourselves away from him. He might act like that because he might have gone through some things, but that doesn’t make him a bad person. You just continue to be a good friend and I’m sure that whatever cold wall that he surrounded himself with will come crumbling down.”</p>
<p>Chan listened to every single word carefully. He felt all his nerves and anxiety leave him as he heard his hyung’s advice.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Taehyung-hyung. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“No problem, kiddo”, Taehyung said as he ruffled Chan’s hair before going back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Chan only had to wait for a few more minutes before he saw a familiar car being pulled up at the side of the road. He watched as Jin got out from the driver’s seat as he made his way over to the back to the passenger side to open the door for Jeongyeon. When his noona got out of the car, Chan saw that she was carrying a small figure in her arms. The kid was wrapped up warmly in a blue blanket.</p>
<p>By the time the front door opened, the entire orphanage had already gathered by the door since Chan had alerted them. All of them were about to shout their greetings aloud when Jin shushed them by placing a finger on his lips. The kids got the message and they immediately made room to let the two caretakers pass through.</p>
<p>Chan managed to catch sight of his new friend. He looked like a kid no older than nine. He wore black sweat pants, a green t-shirt and a beanie on his head which concealed most of his face. However, Chan was a hundred per cent sure that he was fast asleep. To avoid any possible disturbance, Taehyung and Jin ushered the rest of the kids to the other room to entertain them for a bit so that they could get the new kid settled in. Chan was following the others, but he was stopped short by Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>“Follow me, Channie. I need your help to get your new friend settled in.</p>
<p>Upon hearing those words, a smile formed on his face. He immediately followed his noona up two sets of stairs and they made a way for his bedroom. Chan opened the door for his noona, who thanked him quietly before placing the sleepy kid on the bottom bunker of the bed.</p>
<p>“Noona, why is he asleep? Isn’t it too early for bedtime?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips before she sat on the opposite bed and patted the seat next to her-where Chan sat and looked eager to find out more about his new roommate.</p>
<p>“He had a very long today, Channie. This little guy went through a lot for the past two days and I think this is the best sleep he has ever gotten.”</p>
<p>“What happened, noona?”, Chan asked curiously.</p>
<p>“His parents got into an accident yesterday; somewhere in the evening. They were in a critical condition until they passed away early this morning. Since then, social workers tried to get in contact with any relatives who can take him in but turns out, he had only one uncle. Even he couldn’t take this little guy in since he is currently going through some financial difficulties. Besides, he already has children of his own.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, poor thing”, Chan exclaimed softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was crying from the time we got to the police station. Then, he cried on half of the journey home until I managed to calm him down. He fell asleep shortly after that. So, the reason I’m telling you this is because I want you to understand his situation. He might not be himself for the next few days and I’m sure he is going to have some difficulties adjusting to life here. That is why I want you to take care of him and make him feel at home, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will noona. You can count on me.”</p>
<p>“That’s my good boy. Now, I’m going to go downstairs and help set up the table for dinner. Do you want to come with me?”, Jeongyeon said as she got up from the bedside.</p>
<p>“No thanks, noona. I think I’ll stay here. You know, in case he wakes up.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then. How about I bring up a bowl of soup for you? You can eat dinner here today.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, noona. Thanks.”</p>
<p>With nothing else being left to say, Jeongyeon closed the door but she stopped halfway when she heard called out her name.</p>
<p>“Jeongyeon-noona!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Chan?”</p>
<p>“I forgot to ask. What is his name?”</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile before she responded.</p>
<p>“Jisung. Han Jisung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>               </p>
<p>Chan had pulled up a chair next to Jisung’s bedside and was currently enjoying his dinner as quietly as he could. From time to time, he would spare a glance at his sleeping friend as he silently wished for the younger to wake up soon.</p>
<p>Once Chan had finished his dinner, he set his bowl aside on his study table and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back to his room, the first thing he heard was tiny whines and groans.</p>
<p>Immediately, Chan closed the door and walked over to Jisung’s bedside, but he still kept his distance. He watched as the younger one squirmed in place until his eyelids fluttered open. The younger boy looked like he was in a daze as his eyes scanned his surroundings. A look of confusion was plastered on his face as he did so. Then, his eyes landed on Chan and instantly his eyes widen twice its size.</p>
<p>Chan wanted to make a good first impression, so he smiled brightly and waved at the younger one in acknowledgement. Honestly, Chan either expected a greeting or complete silence from the other boy.</p>
<p>He did not expect the younger one to bolt upright in bed while letting out a high-pitched scream.</p>
<p>He also did not expect to get hit right in the face with a pillow.</p>
<p>“Ouch….Hey, what was that for?”, Chan asked.</p>
<p>“NO! STAY BACK! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!”</p>
<p>“Shhh…Jisung, please. Stop screaming.”</p>
<p>The said boy let out a gasp as he hugged the nearest pillow tightly against his chest.</p>
<p>“Wh…who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I? SOMEONE! HELP!”</p>
<p>Chan didn’t know what to do. He was not sure if he should break the news to the kid or go downstairs to get one of his hyungs or noonas, so they could handle the situation. However, he didn’t want to bother them since they might probably be busy with the other kids downstairs. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Besides, he believes that his gentle approach might just do the trick.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, easy little guy. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m going to trust you that easily?”</p>
<p>“Jisung, do I look like a person who would hurt you?”</p>
<p>Jisung looked at Chan from top to bottom as he inched closer towards the wall.</p>
<p>“Well, you are bigger than me.”</p>
<p>Chan sighed and refrained himself from rolling his eyes. This kid was not an easy one to deal with.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what. Let me explain everything to you, maybe everything would seem a bit clearer once you heard my side of the story.”</p>
<p>“That’s....fair?”</p>
<p>“But you must promise not to scream or throw any more stuff at me, okay?”</p>
<p>Jisung looked hesitant, but Chan could see that curiosity had gotten the best of him. Eventually, the younger one nodded his head and Chan took a sit on the chair he used earlier.</p>
<p>“Now, tell me, how do you know my name and where am I?”</p>
<p>“I know your name because Jeongyeon-noona told me earlier and you’re in your new room in the orphanage. Well, technically, this is our room now since we’re going to share it.”</p>
<p>“Or..orphanage?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this place you are in. Wait, you didn’t know you were coming here?”</p>
<p>Jisung shook his head slightly as he faced Chan with a solemn face.</p>
<p>“I knew I was going to live somewhere today, but I didn’t think it would be an orphanage. Or maybe they told me but I was too busy crying to hear.”</p>
<p>Chan looked at the younger with pity. He was young yet he had been through a lot. The little one in front of him looked so small and vulnerable. Chan wanted to give him a big hug right then and there but decided against it. It may be too soon to cross that line.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your parents.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I heard about the accident.”</p>
<p>“Oh”, his voice trailed off softly.</p>
<p>There was a silence that hung in the air for a while until Chan heard soft sniffles.</p>
<p>“So, everyone knows now, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, no, just me and the other caretakers of this place, of course.  Don’t worry, the others won’t know unless you want to tell them.”</p>
<p>“You know, I can’t even accept the fact that they're gone.”</p>
<p> His lips started to quiver as tears welled in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Just yesterday, I was waiting in the living room for them together with noona, my babysitter. Eomma promised me in the morning that we could make dinner as a family when they get back from work.  I was so excited about it, and when I heard the doorbell, I didn’t expect, the police to appear at my doorsteps.”</p>
<p>A single tear trickled down his face. He harshly wiped it away as he pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“Th…they asked me to follow them. So, I did with my unnie. I didn’t know at first why, but then they couldn’t hide the truth away for long.”</p>
<p>Chan felt helpless. Somehow, he couldn’t find the right words to say to comfort his friend. So, seeing that Jisung was comfortable with Chan he did what he thought was the best thing to do at the moment. He sat beside Jisung and pulled him into a gentle hug. Jisung tensed at the sudden act but immediately latched himself around Chan. Instantly, a trail of tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as loud sobs filled the entire room. Jisung held onto Chan like a lifeline while he rubbed his back in a comforting manner. It was all the older boy could do at the moment.</p>
<p>“I…miss them…so..so much. I..I didn’t g..get to say goodbye. Why? Why did this happen to me?”</p>
<p>Chan continued to hug him close as he whispered comforting words to the younger. Chan was glad that the other was pouring his feelings out. He needed a shoulder to lean on and Chan was glad that he could offer it to the younger boy. They stayed like that for the next ten minutes until Jisung quiet down a little. Chan could tell that the younger was exhausted from all the crying and his tears were about to run dry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Jisung’s sudden apology caught Chan off guard.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to throw that pillow at your face.”</p>
<p>Chan chuckled lightly as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Jisung. I know you didn’t mean it. You were just scared.”</p>
<p>Jisung pulled away from Chan and looked at him through his puffy red eyes.</p>
<p>“Jisung, I know that now everything seems dark and hopeless, but trust me when I say that things will get better.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”, Jisung asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Because I have seen that hope before with my very own eyes. There are so many kids here who went through similar cases like yours. All of them were scared and they looked completely lost the first time they arrived here. Yet, over time they got better.”</p>
<p>“How? They lost so much. How can anyone get better after everything they’ve been through?”, Jisung asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Chan could see the disbelief in the seven-year-olds' eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s because they learned to open up about it and to slowly move on. You can only heal if you are willing to let go.”</p>
<p>“Let go? But, I don’t want to let them go. They’re my parents! How can I ever forget them?”</p>
<p>“Han, moving on and letting go doesn’t mean forgetting.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>“It is allowing you to heal and to carry on in life.”</p>
<p>“That sounds selfish.”</p>
<p>“It’s not and you know why?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It’s because this is beyond your control. Your parents are in a better place and they are at peace. God is taking good care of them so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Besides, if you ask me, your parents would not want to see their one and only son living in sadness and grief because of them.”</p>
<p>For the first time since he got here, Chan saw a spark of hope ignite in Jisung’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right, but I don’t know if I can do it?”</p>
<p>“You can get through this because you’re not alone. I am here and I will be here for you; along with the other kids in this orphanage. You will never have to go through it alone.”</p>
<p>Jisung had a blank look for a moment before he flashed a small smile at Chan. It was probably the first time Chan had ever seen him smile since he got here. It was small but it was a start.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the youngest extended his arm and raised his pinky at Chan.</p>
<p>“You promise to be my friend?”</p>
<p>Chan didn’t hesitate as he intertwined his pinky with Jisung.</p>
<p>“Not only friends, but I promise to be like a brother to you.”</p>
<p>They let go of each other pinkies and Chan was glad that Jisung looked a little better than he did before.</p>
<p>“By the way, you know my name, so what’s yours?”</p>
<p>“My name is Bang Christopher Chan and I’m ten this year. But feel free to call me Chan or Channie.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re ten? Then, that makes you my hyung, huh?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. So better treat me with respect!”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll see about that,” Jisung said playfully.</p>
<p>Chan playfully bumped his shoulder with Jisung which caused the other to giggle in response.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you hungry? Noona saved some dinner for you downstairs. By the way, when was the last time you ate your meal?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not gonna lie. I think the last meal I had was this morning and even then I only ate half a toast.  I am pretty hungry now”, Jisung admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Say no more. Wait here, I’ll go get it for you”, Chan said as he went out his bedroom door.</p>
<p>The little ten-year-old was smiling from ear to ear the entire time. His roommate looked pretty cool and they were off to a pretty good start. Jisung would take some time to adapt and return to his usual self, but Chan did not doubt that he would eventually. All he needed was support, a few good friends and prayers to get him back on his feet again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't mean to make Jisungie cry. I'm sorry.....<br/>Don't worry, I'll ask Chan to give him a big hug on behalf of all the readers(and maybe the author).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Little Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun shone between the leaf gaps of the giant tree where a long wooden bench was located beneath it. Jisung sat there and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peace which came after a tiring day of school. This spot became his favourite after school meeting place. Every day, he would rush over to that bench to sit and enjoy the surroundings while he waited for Chan to finish his class.</p><p>However, today he was feeling a little nostalgic. So, he allowed his thoughts to bring him back to the days he first arrived at the orphanage. Six months had passed since then and everything was looking a lot brighter than it used to be. In those months, he had grown close to almost everyone at the orphanage and he found himself slowly returning to his normal, cheerful, talkative self. Although he did have his ups and downs during the recovery period, he was glad that everyone was very understanding and supportive-especially Chan.</p><p>Chan was like a real older brother to Jisung. He was always there for him through the good and bad times. He was also an awesome roommate who always makes things exciting. They would always find some cool activities to do together and they have great video game sessions. Chan would always help him out with school work and secretly sneak in snacks while they were at it. He even included Jisung in all the fun and games they usually had with the other orphanage children. Jisung even discovered the many traditions the home had. These little aspects made the orphanage into an actual home with an actual family. Chan even kept Jisung in his daily prayers-praying that he would get better each day. These actions touched his heart and it helped him to move on into a new life.</p><p>Despite that, he still had those days where he missed his parents dearly. There were days where he wished that he could just run into their arms and give them the biggest bear hug he could ever give. If he was ever given the chance, he wanted to tell them how much he loved them and how they made an amazing impact in his young life. Though, especially at those times, he would reassure himself that they were in a better place and the Almighty One has them in his care. He was also sure that they would want him to live his life and be happy. So, instead of living in grief, he found himself smiling at all the wonderful memories he built up with them for the past seven years of his life.</p><p>
  <em>One day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day we will see each other again….</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Han? Earth to Han Jisung! Are you with me?”</p><p>The familiar voice snapped Jisung out of his trail of thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, Channie-hyung! You’re here already?”</p><p>Chan laughed at his friend’s surprised expression.</p><p>“Wow, you must have been further from this planet than I thought. Was something bothering you?”</p><p>“No, it was nothing. I was just thinking about something.”</p><p>“About something? Oh, is it about this awesome girl in your class that you may have a crush on.”</p><p>“What?! No! Hyung! I’m too young for all this!”, Jisung said as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m just teasing. Come on, let’s go home. I have a feeling Jeongyeon-noona and Jin-hyung are cooking my favourite dish today.”</p><p>                                                    -----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Since their school is only ten minutes away from the home, Chan and Jisung would usually walk back home together every day after school. All the girls and boys in the home who were above seven goes to the same school, but they all arrived home at different times due to their different schedules. Chan had always walked home alone from school. However, ever since Jisung came, walking home from school has never been as boring has it used to be or at least that's what Chan says.</p><p>Once they have arrived at the home, Chan opened the door and allowed Jisung to go in first before following behind him. The little seven years old sighed in relief as he smiled from ear to ear. This place truly felt like home.</p><p>“Chan? Han? Is that you?”, the familiar voice of Seokjin sounded from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes hyung, it’s us”, Chan replied.</p><p>Upon hearing their voices, Jihyo came out from the kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron.</p><p>“Hey, you’re back!”, she said with a smile while she crouched down to their level to give them a big welcome hug. Both boys gladly returned the hug with content smiles on their face.</p><p>“So, how was school today?”, she asked once she released them from the hug.</p><p>“School was great, noona. My class presentation went on smoothly today”, Chan said proudly.</p><p>“See, didn’t I tell you everything would turn out fine. I didn’t know why you were so nervous you would mess up. I’m really glad it went well. What about you, Hannie? Has school been okay for you?”</p><p>Jisung felt his heart warmed in his chest at his noona’s mother-like care and concern. She and the other caretakers never neglected him or ever made him feel out of place. The way the caretakers took care of him reminded him of his very own parents. Maybe this was one of the reasons why this place felt like home.</p><p>“It was good, noona. I aced my Science test today.”</p><p>“Really? Wow, good job! I’m so proud of you; both of you. Now, why don’t you head upstairs and wash up while the bathrooms are still available. I have a feeling the others will be back soon.”</p><p>“Alright, noona. We will”, they said in unison before darting upstairs.</p><p>They showered, changed and decided to hang around their bedroom before lunch. So while they waited for the other kids to come home, Jisung completed his English homework with Chan’s help. Just as he put his book away, there came a knock on the door which signalled them that it was lunchtime. Together, both of them went downstairs and took a seat at their long dining table which was most probably custom made to fit their ever-growing home.</p><p>When everyone was settled down, they thanked the Lord for the food and happily dug into their meal. The meals served in the home always tasted so good. You could taste the love and effort poured out into every cooking their caretakers make. As they ate, all the kids around the table took turns to share their own story of the day. Jisung listened to each one of it with interest as he indulged in his meal.</p><p>Once mealtime was over, Jisung, Mina and Mark washed the dishes and placed them back in its respective place while Chan wiped the dining table. So, when they were done with their respective duties, Chan and Jisung ventured upstairs to finish up their remaining homework. They were already halfway up the stairs until they were stopped by Taehyung.</p><p>“Hey kiddos, do you have a moment?”</p><p>The two kids exchanged glances before retreating downstairs.</p><p>“What is it,hyung?”</p><p>“Did Chan-hyung do something wrong?”, Jisung asked teasingly.</p><p>Chan glared at Jisung and nudged his side in the process.</p><p>“Alright you two, don’t fight. Nobody here did anything wrong. I’m here to spill some beans.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Is it top secret?”</p><p>“Not exactly, Jisung. All your hyungs and noona know about it so I can’t classify it as <em>top secret.”</em></p><p>“So, what is it?”</p><p>“Well, both of you will be getting a new roommate soon. Guess what, he is the same age as you, Hannie.”</p><p>It took a while for Jisung to properly absorb the news he just heard. He went from stunned to being excited in a matter of seconds. His expression mirrored Chan’s perfectly. They were getting another roommate and they were beyond excited.</p><p>“That’s awesome news, hyung! When is he coming?”, Chan asked.</p><p>“Well, currently both of you are going to follow Jin-hyung and Jihyo-noona to the hospital to visit the little boy.”</p><p>The excitement deflated while the air around them became tense at the mention of a hospital.</p><p>“Hos…hospital? Why is he in a hospital?”, Jisung asked in concern.</p><p>“I don’t know the details, Jisungie but so far I only heard that he was one of the fortunate survivors of a building gunfire attack.”</p><p> Jisung felt his heart plummet down his chest. The very thought of a gunfire attack sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“When are we visiting him?”, Chan asked.</p><p>“Soon. For now, I want both of you to change and wait in the living room.”</p><p>Chan and Jisung nodded their heads and made their way upstairs to change for their trip to the hospital.</p><p>                                             -----------------------------------------------------------------------               </p><p>Jisung found himself staring at the entrance of the hospital. He held Jihyo’s hand tightly with one hand while he tightly squeezed a cute turtle plushy with his other hand. The hospital visit was making him a bit nervous, but he was glad that he was not doing this alone. They entered the hospital and Jisung allowed his eyes to dart around the room as he took in his surroundings. Chan was right behind him with Jin. The younger boy glanced at Chan and received a reassuring smile in response.</p><p>They went straight to the receptionist and got the information they needed. Together, they used the elevator to get to the second floor and they proceeded to room number 45. Just in front of the boy’s room, stood a woman dressed in a casual sweatshirt and faded jeans. She had an obvious bump on her forehead and a bandage around her wrist. When the woman noticed their arrival, relief flooded her features.</p><p>“Jihyo! Thank goodness you’re here”, the woman exclaimed while she threw her arms around Jihyo.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, old friend. How are you doing?”, Jihyo said as she returned the hug.</p><p>“I’m good. A little injured but recovering well.”</p><p>“Jisoo. I’ll like to introduce you to Seokjin, he works with me in the orphanage and he is one of my dearest friends; and these two boys are from the home. This is Chan and the little one here is Jisung.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Seokjin-sshi”, Jisoo said with a slight bow.</p><p>“Please call me Jin. Any friend of Jihyo is a friend of mine.”</p><p>“Alright, Jin. You can call me Jisoo too if you like.”</p><p>“Then, it’s nice to meet you too, Jisoo”, Jin replied with a bow of his own.</p><p>Jisoo then turned his attention to the two children.</p><p>“Hi kids, it’s so nice to meet you in person. Jihyo has told me a lot about you two.”</p><p>Chan and Jisung smiled shyly before giving a small bow of respect.</p><p>“How is the boy, Jisoo?”, Jihyo asked.</p><p> Jisoo’s smile fell slightly as she let out a sigh.</p><p>“The doctors said that his external injuries are recovering well, but I’m not so sure about his emotional state. He hasn’t exactly spoken to anyone ever since the accident.”</p><p>“Jisoo, can you please tell us what happened?”, Jin asked.</p><p>“It…it started like how a usual Sunday morning should be. The office was quiet and the day was slow. Mr and Mrs Kim had extra work to do, so they brought their son along. The little boy was in the resting room for most of the day and I was keeping an eye on him since my working desk was near that area. Everything was peaceful until the first two gunshots were heard and chaos erupted. Everyone was rushing towards the emergency exits and since the kid was near me, I scooped him up in my arms and followed the crowd towards the emergency stairwell. However, when I was running down, I lost my balance because someone pushed me so I tumbled down the steps. That is why my wrist was injured and the little boy has a bruised shoulder. Despite that, I somehow got up and we managed to escape before we were taken hostage in the building. I thought that his parents managed to get out but then I realized that they were in the meeting room on the upper levels. I was fortunate to get out since I was only on the second floor at that time. A while later, the ambulance and police came and they took us to the hospital. While I was here, I received the news that the boy’s parents didn’t make it. They were found dead when the police reached them along with a few other colleagues.”</p><p>Jisoo had broken down in tears by the end of her story and Jihyo engulfed her in another hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Jisoo. But trust me when I say that everything will be alright. You don’t have to worry about the kid, yeah? We’re going to take good care of him”, Jihyo said.</p><p>Jisoo nodded vigorously as she hugged her friend tighter.</p><p>Then, Jihyo turned to face Jin and a silent communication passed between them.</p><p>“Alright, kids. Let’s go in and say hello to your new friend, yeah?”, Jin said.</p><p> Jin knocked on the door as he opened it slowly. He allowed the two boys to pass through first before walking in and closing the door behind him.</p><p>The little boy who was seated on the bed looked surprised by their presence as he stared at them with wide eyes. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his left shoulder was bandaged and his elbows were slightly bruised too.</p><p>“Hello there. What’s your name?”, Jin asked kindly.</p><p>The boy continued to stare at them without speaking a word.</p><p>Jisung couldn’t imagine what this kid must be going through right now. He knew that this kid was not hostile or rude, but he was just scared and probably going through a huge amount of trauma. Jisung can’t imagine how it must have felt like to be stuck in a building where you might lose your life at any minute. He knew this kid was not only going through the aftershock of the event, but he was also dealing with the sudden loss of his parents.</p><p>In a way, Jisung felt like he could relate to this kid. Both of them were different yet alike at the same time. So, Jisung was glad that he could be here for this kid.  </p><p>Jisung allowed his eyes to wander around the room until it landed on a clipboard on the foot of the boy’s bed. On it, was a description of the patient's injuries along with his name and particulars.</p><p>“Kim…. Seungmin? Seungmin? Is that your name?”, Jisung asked.</p><p> The little boy, Seungmin, nodded his head slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, a little reaction is better than none.</em>
</p><p>At least, they were getting somewhere.</p><p>“Ah, so your name is Seungmin. Well, my name is Seokjin and I come from the children’s home.”</p><p>Jisung noticed that Seungmin’s brows furrowed slightly. However, his fixed gaze did not falter.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Seungmin?”, Jin tried asking again.</p><p>Seungmin broke eye contact with them and took interest in playing with the hem of his hospital gown. It was obvious body language that he didn’t feel like talking now.</p><p>There was a moment of silence until Jin’s voice filled the room once again.</p><p>“Seungmin-ah, it was very nice to meet you. I’ll be going out for a while to settle a few things. Chan, Jisung, why don’t you stay here and keep Seungmin here company, yeah?”, Jin said.</p><p>Both boys whipped their head around and gave their hyung a puzzled look. Jisung knew what his hyung meant by ‘keep him company’. That was the code for: it’s up to you to break the ice. The real question was, how were they supposed to do it? Chan was already secretly pleading with Jin to stay but the other was already out the door before anyone could protest openly. Then, the two boys turned their attention to the boy who seemed unbothered by the whole situation.</p><p>At times like these, they knew that giving up wasn’t an option. So, they decided to approach him in their ways- hoping that one of those ways could work.</p><p>“Hi, Seungmin. My name is Bang Chan and this is my friend Han Jisung. It is very nice to meet you”, Chan said with a bright smile.</p><p>Another moment of silence stretched between them. It was as if Jisung could hear a crow mocking them in the distance for their awkward silence. Chan was about to open his mouth to speak when they heard a faint whisper.</p><p>“He….llo.”</p><p>Jisung and Chan took notice that the kid was staring at them, but this time with a much warmer look. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his hesitation was still there.</p><p>Chan nudged Jisung lightly and eyed the plushy in his hands before eyeing the boy in front of them. With a deep breath, Jisung stepped forward and smiled brightly before extending the plushy towards Seungmin.</p><p>“Here Seungmin. This is for you. Channie-hyung and I picked it out for you at the toy store earlier. We thought that you might like something to cuddle with especially when you feel down.”</p><p>Jisung saw Seungmin’s eyes widen in shock. The younger did not expect to receive a gift from two strangers he just met. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand and took hold of the little turtle plushy from Jisung’s hands.</p><p>“Thank…you. I..I.”</p><p>His whispered-like voice was cut short when he inhaled sharply. He gazed at the teddy bear in front of him as his eyes welled up with tears. Jisung didn’t know how long the younger held in his tears before this. However, this time, the tears flowed freely as he hugged the plushy close to his heart. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath as his broken sobs filled the room.</p><p>Chan immediately climbed onto the bed and sat beside the kid. He rubbed small circles around the little kid’s back in a comforting manner; just like what he did to Jisung before. Jisung stood by the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his leg. The little boy balled his hand into a fist as he harshly wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying like this….in front of visitors.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t be sorry. You can let it all out. You don’t have to hide it anymore”, Chan said.</p><p>“Yeah, consider us your friends if you like”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Re..really?”</p><p>Both of them nodded their heads in unison.</p><p>“O..okay. Thank you.”</p><p>They stayed like this for a while as they allowed Seungmin to pour out all the bottled up feelings he had. After a while, his tears stopped and his breathing became much more even than before. He sniffled off and on but he had stopped crying completely. Suddenly, out of the blues, Seungmin spoke up clearly for the first time.</p><p>“Thank you for the present. I like it. It kind of reminded me of something my mom got me when I was little.”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that was why he cried. The plushy must have reminded him about his parents. </em>
</p><p>Immediately, Chan and Jisung felt guilty for choosing this toy at the toy store.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. We didn’t know. If we would have known-“</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I didn't expect you to know. Don’t get me wrong, I really like it. It’s just, with all that just happened…this one hit the closest to home.”</p><p>With that said, another wave of silence overtook the room since neither of them knew what to say. Thankfully, it was not the kind of suffocating silence. Chan and Jisung watched Seungmin as he quietly played with the turtle plushy in his lap. He traced the plushy with his tiny fingers as occasional tears rolled down his eyes. He looked like he was stuck in a daze. So, Jisung assumed that he was taking a moment to reminisce all the times he spent with his parents.</p><p>“You two are from the home, right?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>The question caught Chan and Jisung off guard. Regardless, they nodded their heads.</p><p>“I know I just met you guys and all, but can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Both of them agreed so he continued.</p><p>“How did both of you end up in an orphanage?”</p><p>“I..was always there since I was a kid. I never knew my parents, but I only have a letter that I cherished dearly. It was written by my mother so that is the only reminder I have of their or her love for me”, Chan said.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”, Seungmin said softly.</p><p>“It’s alright. We are sorry to hear about your parents too”, Chan said as he gently patted Seungmin’s back. The younger replied Chan softly and turned his attention to Jisung.</p><p>“Well, I…I have almost the same story as you, Seungmin.”</p><p>Seungmin stared at Jisung in disbelief.</p><p>“What? You..you lost your parents too?”</p><p>“I…did. Six months ago, in a car accident. I was at home waiting for them to return home for dinner when I got the news. It was tough and I broke down hard. That’s why when I heard about you, I came. Because I know how it feels like to be in this state.”</p><p>Seungmin’s attention was fully on him now, so Jisung continued.</p><p>“You know, Seungmin. I thought that I could never be helped and I thought that my life was hopeless. But I was wrong, there were people there for me and I had a lot of support from the home. Channie-hyung here was my biggest support and he was like the best older brother I could ever ask for.  If you let people in to help you, you can heal better and move on. Your parents are safe with God now and they are resting peacefully in a beautiful place. I’m sure you will miss them, I do too, but when I do, I always keep them in my memory or sometimes I even look at the sky and remind myself that they are safe in paradise.</p><p>Jisung felt tears sprung in his eyes but he carried on.</p><p>“They love you, Seungmin-ah. Even God loves you with all his heart. He has a big plan for you and I am sure that your parents would want their son to live his life to the fullest.”</p><p>Jisung blinked back his tears and smiled instead.</p><p>Seungmin looked deep in thought as he thought about Jisung’s words. He faced Jisung as fresh tears sprung in his eyes.</p><p>“But…it’s not the same. I know they are safe, but how can I ever be happy? They are not here anymore."</p><p>Jisung climbed onto Seungmin’s bed and took a seat beside Chan. Then, he placed a hand on Seungmin’s heart.</p><p>“They are in here, Seungmin. Besides, you have not lost everything in your life.”</p><p>Seungmin tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“I mean, look at me. I lost my parents and I thought my life was over. I thought I would be alone forever. But you know what? Those are all lies. Now, I have many new hyungs, noonas and maknaes back at my home. I have Chan-hyung and so many other friends who are very dear to my heart including the caretakers of the home. I may have lost someone, but I didn’t lose everyone I love. That’s what I mean when I say God has a plan for you. Even through your darkest time, he is always there to light your path and give you hope.”</p><p>Seungmin gasped slightly as if something had struck him. Then, Jisung saw it. He saw a glimmer of hope shine in those once hopeless orbs. Jisung knew that Seungmin could sense the sincerity in every word he spoke. Suddenly, an arm stretched out towards Jisung and Chan as he latched around them tightly. His head was buried in between their chest while he embraced them with all the strength he had.</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you both for being here today. I was feeling horrible and so lost since yesterday. God really answered my prayers when he sent the both of you here today.”</p><p>Jisung felt his heart warmed with bliss as both of them embraced him in a warm hug. They stayed like that for the rest of the time.</p><p>“You’re not going to let me go, right?”, Seungmin asked softly; his voice wavering slightly as he did so.</p><p>“We’re not going to let you go, Seungmin-ah. We promise.”</p><p>
  <em>“From this day on, we’ll always be there for you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>T-T....guys, just know that I didn't want to do this to little Minnie. I wish there was another way, but unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. I'll send hugs to him from all of ya guys to make up for this.<br/>On the other note, the next chapter may come out in a day or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Friend is All You Need(or maybe two!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I really wanted to apologize for updating so late. I wanted to upload this sooner but this chapter took a very unexpected turn and I had a lot of editing work to do. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.<br/>Once again, I am so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Seungmin had never expected to be an orphan in his life especially at a tender age of seven.  He was the only child in his family and he was no doubt the apple of his parents’ eye. However, Seungmin didn’t take the saying; ‘<em>expect</em> <em>the</em> <em>unexpected’</em> seriously until a sudden twist happened in his life. He remembered feeling excited about his walk with his parents to the company building. He remembered feeling the joy of living in his imaginative world where race cars could fly and where buildings were built in the most confusing yet unique state.</p><p>Then, the wall that separated him from his imaginary world came crumbling down at the sound of a gunshot. He was confused about what was happening around him. He did not know what could make such a loud and scary sound. His seven years old mind could not comprehend the real danger of the situation.</p><p>Chaos broke out in the office. Seungmin heard people screaming and running in all different directions. Loud sounds were coming from downstairs, but Seungmin didn’t know what it was or where it was coming from. The sounds and the atmosphere itself was unsettling and the little seven years old felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks while he silently wished for his eomma and appa. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew that this was not normal. Out of fear, he ran under the closest table, covered his ears and shut his eyes tight as he whimpered silently.</p><p>Then, a few minutes passed in solitude until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his figure. He knew it wasn’t his parents- judging by the way this person held him. He knew he shouldn’t trust strangers but he was way too scared to object. Once the person had a firm grip around him, he or she dashed out of the room. Seungmin kept his eyes closed the entire time until the person who was holding him fell and dropped him in the process. He must have fallen the wrong way since his ankle began to throb painfully. However, he was soon picked up once again and this time they made it out of the building.</p><p>Little Seungmin was tired, in pain and he was scared. All he wanted was to run to his parents, go home and maybe watch a movie to calm his nerves. However, instead of going home, an ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital. He cried for most of the journey there and he cried even harder behind closed doors when he received news of his parents’ passing.</p><p>At that moment, Seungmin didn’t know how to feel or react. He barely spoke to anyone and he simply drifted off into space for most of the time. He felt helpless and scared. He didn’t know who was going to care for him after this since his parents were both the only child in their families. His grandparents were simply too old and sickly to care for him and he doubts that any of his parents’ friends were going to take him in. He was left in the dark and the only hope he had was in his prayers to God.</p><p>                               -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After two days of admission, he was discharged from the hospital and he was welcomed into a home for boys and girls in a little town in Busan. He was overwhelmed by the warm welcome and he was surprised that many of the older ones at the home treated him like their very own brother the moment he stepped in. He became roommates with Chan and Jisung-the very two people who he felt the most comfortable with. They were the first ones to win his trust and they were also there for him even when they didn’t know anything about him at all. That alone spoke volumes to Seungmin.</p><p>Now, a year had passed and Seungmin felt like he was part of a family-a very big one in fact. He went from being the only child to being a part of a household full of brothers and sisters. He went through a tough phase throughout this time, but he became better each day. When he felt helpless, God sent him people who brought hope into his life. When he had lost the people he loved, God guided him to a new family and gave him peace in his heart. Although, there were times when Seungmin cried for his parents. At those times, Jisung and Chan would hug him tight and reassure him that they were in a safe place and God was watching over them well.</p><p>Seungmin was the latest addition to their new home until they received news that two other kids would join their home soon. What were the odds that they were both brothers as well?</p><p>From what he heard, these two kids were from a broken home. They had lost their father a few years ago and their mother had become the breadwinner of the family. She worked hard as a waitress at a nearby café in the morning and she works a night shift at a convenient store by night. Still, her pay was insufficient to support all three of them.  They lived humbly in an apartment where they only had enough money to pay the bills and rents and have little to no food on the table on a day to day basis.</p><p>The devastating state they were in must have pushed the oldest son who was only ten to steal food from a nearby shop somewhere in the afternoon. He was caught in the act and the cops were called to deal with the situation. After evaluating the entire situation, everyone decided that the children were better off living in a home where their needs could be properly taken care of. So, the youngest son, aged eight, was sent to the orphanage first. The eldest son was taken into juvenile detention for a day as a punishment for his actions, but he would be released and taken to the orphanage by the next day.</p><p>Since the youngest boy was still new to the orphanage, Chan suggested for the new kid to sleep in their room for the night. So, Jisung and Seungmin agreed to share a bed for the night while the little kid could take Seungmin’s bed.</p><p>The moment the caretakers came in with the kid, he was screaming and bawling his eyes out. No one dared to go near him nor did anyone get to say much. Everyone knew what the other had gone through and they decided to give him the space he needed.</p><p>The emotional roller coaster lasted for the entire day. The little boy was in their room for almost the entire day-crying into his pillow and lying face-down in bed. Anyone who tried to approach him or coaxed him would only add more fuel to the flame. Due to this, Chan, Jisung and Seungmin hadn’t gone into their room for the entire day. So, they resorted to camp out in the living room until dinner time.</p><p>The little boy quieted down (thankfully!) by late evening. By then, the caretakers were the only ones who have gained his trust. So, they fed him and successfully coaxed him to take a shower. The boy changed into a soft pair of pyjamas and crawled into bed. It only took him a few seconds to fall asleep as the exhaustion of the day had caught onto him. Once again, there was peace in the room and the three roommates could finally step into their room without triggering anything.</p><p>Jisung, Seungmin and Chan tipped-toed around the room as they each got ready for bed. The clock struck ten when the boys stood in a line as they watched the sleeping boy. They kept their distance from the bed and spoke softly to one another to avoid another cranky situation.</p><p>“He looks much better when he’s asleep”, Jisung commented.</p><p>“Yeah. He looks peaceful- unlike what we’ve seen today”, Chan said.</p><p>“I still can’t believe he is the same age as Jisungie and I.”</p><p>“I know, right. He looks like a baby if you ask me.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Hannie”, Seungmin retorted.</p><p>“Wait! What does that suppose to mean?”</p><p>“This new friend of ours may look like a baby but you literally act like one”, Seungmin teased.</p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p>“It is true and I have a ton of evidence to prove it.”</p><p>“Oh? What are you- Detective Conan or something?"</p><p>“The both of you better cut it out before you wake him up”, Chan snapped.</p><p>“Sorry, hyung”, they said apologetically.</p><p>However, that did not stop Seungmin and Jisung from exchanging a quick <em>‘this is not over’ </em>look at each other. Thankfully, that went unnoticed by Chan or else they would have been in serious trouble.</p><p>“Hey guys, do you remember his name?”, Chan asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>“Hm…I can’t remember. I just know that it was pretty long”, Jisung said.</p><p>“His name is Lee Felix Yongbok”, Seungmin said confidently.</p><p>“Oh right! Felix! Now, I remember.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s a cute name”, Jisung commented.</p><p>“Cuter than Han Jisung?”</p><p>“Seungmin”, Chan warned.</p><p>“Serves you right”, Jisung snickered.</p><p>“Jisung, don’t get me started with you too.”</p><p>Instantly, Jisung dropped his gaze to the ground. Chan sighed as if glanced at their miniature digital clock on the study table.</p><p>“It’s getting late, guys. Please apologize to each other and go to bed”, Chan said.</p><p>Jisung and Seungmin looked at each other in the eye. Seungmin was beginning to feel bad for being mean earlier. So, he sighed and took a step forward.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being mean, Sungie.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too, Minnie.”</p><p>“There you go. Now, that everyone is okay with each other, we can finally go to sleep”, Chan said as he retreated to his bed.</p><p>The three of them exchanged good night wishes as they each crawled into bed. Each of them said their prayers and tucked themselves under the covers. Sleep overtook them within seconds and Seungmin drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Unbeknown to him, of what was there to come in the middle of the night. </p><p>                                -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> A content sigh escaped Seungmin’s lips as a soft breeze surrounded him. Currently, the young boy was lying on the evergreen grass as he enjoyed the evening sun. He was wearing his favourite overall and his hair was like a messy mop on his head, but he couldn’t have cared less. He had a big smile on his face as he watched the clouds passed by. Each cloud had its unique shape which inspired the young boy to create a story with each passing cloud. The entire moment was perfect. It was absolutely perfect until the sky above him turned cloudy. The clouds turned grey within seconds while the winds picked up around him. Seungmin pushed himself up into a seated position as confusion painted his features. He looked around him and felt his heartbeat intensely in his chest. Everything was perfect just moments ago. Why did the moment have to end so abruptly? Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lighting and it shot directly in his direction.</em>
</p><p>There was a sudden pain on his cheek which caused him to bolt upright in bed. He looked around the room with wide eyes and realized he was still in his bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>Thank goodness! It was all just a dream. He was safe.</em>
</p><p>Seungmin breathe out a sigh of relief and took a moment to calm his racing heart. Once he had calmed himself, he was hit with a moment of realization. He was sure that he felt a pain on his right cheek earlier. If he wasn’t hit by lighting, then what could have caused it?</p><p>That was when Seungmin looked down on his lap and noticed that Jisung’s hand was limply resting on it. Judging by the way Jisung was sprawled out on the bed, he was certain that he must have accidentally slapped Seungmin in his sleep. Again!</p><p>Seungmin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did Seungmin agree to sleep with him again? He could have gotten a nice share of his side of the bed if he slept with Chan.</p><p>
  <em>Well, at least he had slapped me out of that nightmare.</em>
</p><p>So, maybe it happened for a good cause.</p><p>Seungmin sighed once again and subconsciously turned his head to look over at his bed to find Felix staring at him.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?! </em>
</p><p>Seungmin did a double-take as he turned his attention to the other kid who was supposed to be asleep. Since when was he up? Even if he has been that way for a while, how did Seungmin not notice him?</p><p>
  <em>I must have been more spooked out than I thought.</em>
</p><p>However, Felix seemed startled when Seungmin looked his way. The other gasped softly and quickly lay back down. Seungmin cocked a brow at the other boy’s reaction. Why was he so jumpy? Was Felix afraid of him? That thought sounded ridiculous though. I mean, who could ever be scared of Seungmin?</p><p>Without wasting another moment, Seungmin carefully climbed over Jisung and made his way towards Felix. He knew that Felix couldn’t have gone back to sleep that fast. So, Seungmin decided to go and check on him. As he approached Felix, he noticed that the little boy was curled up in a fetal position and his eyes were closed.</p><p>Well, closed wasn’t the right word. It looked like it was forcefully squeezed shut.</p><p>“Hey, Felix? Felix?”, Seungmin said softly as he gently shook Felix’s shoulders.</p><p>The other didn’t move a muscle and continued to be as still as a rock. However, knowing Seungmin, he wouldn’t give up his act until he succeeds.</p><p>“Felix, I know you are awake. Please talk to me.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Come on, Felix. I know something is bothering you. Why are you awake? Please talk to me.”</p><p>Once again, Seungmin was met with the silence of the room.</p><p>He was getting a bit frustrated since the other would not co-operate with him. He knew he couldn’t yell or else he would wake up the others. He also couldn’t be harsh with Felix. True enough the other was already scared of him, if he makes the wrong move, he might probably never earn Felix’s trust. So, Seungmin stood there for a moment as he carefully thought of his next move. After a while, the idea flashed in his mind like a light bulb.</p><p>Oh, he may not know Felix well, but he was certain that no kid could reject the offer he was going to give.</p><p>“You know, Felix. If you talk to me, I promise I will make you something extra special.”</p><p>Felix did not move. However, this time, Seungmin noticed that the younger was not as tense as before. His eyelids remained shut but they looked more relaxed. He knew that the other was curious about the offer, so he continued.</p><p>“If you ask the kids in the orphanage, they will tell you that I make the best hot chocolate drink in town.”</p><p>Almost instantly, Felix cracked open an eye and looked at Seungmin in awe.</p><p>“Are you serious? You’re not lying, right?”, he asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Nope. I will prove it to you right now if you want.”</p><p>Felix cracked open his other eye and sat up in bed. He gave Seungmin an incredulous look as if whatever he said was some kind of joke.</p><p>“Now? But isn’t it bedtime?”</p><p>“Yeah, but since the both of us are awake this will help us go back to sleep.”</p><p>“But what if we get caught?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, hyung and noona will understand if we tell them the truth. Besides, I have done it before for some of my other brothers and sisters here who had trouble sleeping at night. It really helps.”</p><p>Felix contemplated the decision and eventually decided that the offer was too good to let down. So, he got out of bed and Seungmin did an internal celebration. Finally, he succeeded in the first step of his plan.</p><p>Seungmin planted a finger on his lip to remind the other to keep the volume to a minimum. Then, he extended his hand to Felix, who hesitantly held on to it. Together, both of them quietly crept out of the room and made their way down the two flights of stairs.</p><p>Once they arrived in the kitchen, Seungmin turned on the light switch and told Felix to sit at the kitchen counter while he made the drink. Seungmin kept his back turned towards Felix the entire time, but he could feel the other’s eyes were constantly monitoring his every move. That boy was as curious as a cat could ever be.</p><p>Five minutes later, Seungmin walked over to Felix with two hot drinks in his hand. He set it down carefully on the counter and took a seat right opposite of Felix. The other boy gaped at the drink in front of him as if it wasn’t real.</p><p>“Whoa! You added marshmallows and whipped cream too!”, Felix exclaimed.</p><p>“Yup, that’s part of the recipe. Although, I promise you that it tastes much better than it looks.”</p><p>Felix cautiously brought the mug to his lips, blew the surface of the drink to cool it and took a sip. Instantly, his eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between Seungmin and his drink.</p><p>“This is so good! I never tasted anything like this before.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it”, Seungmin as he giggled at the other’s expression.</p><p>“This has got to be the best drink I had in a while.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yup, I don’t really drink anything else except for water. My hyung says it’s because my eomma can’t afford extra supplies or goodies.”</p><p>It was at that moment when Seungmin recalled of the little information the caregivers told Seungmin, Jisung and Chan about Felix’s background. He couldn’t have imagined how Felix’s former lifestyle must have been like.</p><p>“By the way, what is your name?”</p><p>Felix’s question snapped Seungmin out of his trail of thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name is Seungmin.”</p><p>“So, that means you are Seungmin-hyung?”</p><p>“No, I’m not your hyung, Felix. Both of us are the same age.”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p>“Actually, you have another friend who is the same age as us but he is-“</p><p>“He is what?”, another voice asked as a foreign hand gripped Seungmin’s shoulder.</p><p>Seungmin was so startled that he gasped loudly and fell off his chair. His heart was beating incredibly fast and parts of his body ached due to the fall. It was a miracle that he didn’t scream. Otherwise, he was sure that his hyungs and noonas were going to come running through the door.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later and a very concerned Felix came in his line of sight.</p><p>“Seungmin! Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Felix. Don’t worry”, Seungmin reassured.</p><p>“Are you okay, Minnie?”</p><p>Seungmin turned his head and came face to face with a sheepish Jisung. He held on to Seungmin’s shoulder awkwardly with a guilty look on his face. Seungmin sighed and felt a sudden sense of irritation towards the guilty boy.</p><p>“Jisung, could you please try to make your presence known before you approach someone from behind.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare you”, Jisung said apologetically.</p><p>Seungmin’s face softened when he heard the sincerity in his voice and let out a sigh instead. He could never be mad at his friends for long. Believe it or not, Chan was right when he said that Seungmin was as small and soft as a puppy.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jisung”, Seungmin said as said boy helped him up from the floor.</p><p>“Seungmin, who is that?”, Felix asked timidly.</p><p>Currently, Felix stood behind Seungmin to shield himself from the newcomer.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, Felix. This is Jisung. He is that other boy I was talking about earlier.”</p><p>“Oh, so you are that boy”, Felix exclaimed upon realization.</p><p>“I am a what boy now?”, Jisung asked as he gave Seungmin a confused look.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be asleep?”</p><p>“I was until I fell off the bed and woke myself up. Then, I realized you weren’t beside me and I noticed Felix was missing too. So, I put two and two together and found you guys in the kitchen. Anyway, what are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“Felix couldn’t sleep so I decided to make him some hot chocolate.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you. Hey, speaking of hot chocolate, could you make-“</p><p>“No”, Seungmin cut him off nonchalantly.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“First of all, you scared me till I fell off my seat.”</p><p>“But I thought we were over that. I even apologized to you!”</p><p>“Secondly, I’m too lazy to make one for you.”</p><p>“Gosh, you’re so mean”, Jisung mumbled under his breathe.</p><p>“Thirdly, you can have the rest of my hot chocolate because I don’t feel like finishing it.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! For real?”, Jisung asked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>“But it’s still full. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, but you have to promise to keep the noise down unless you want the whole orphanage to be standing by the kitchen doorframe.”</p><p>“Yes, I promise. You are a such a wonderful brother!”, Jisung said as he squeezed Seungmin in a bone-crushing hug before rushing over to the counter to take a sit.</p><p>Seungmin chuckled at Jisung’s antics before he took a seat beside the overly excited boy who was already taking a few sips from his drink. Once Jisung was settled, Seungmin turned his attention back to Felix who inquisitively eyed both of them.</p><p>“So, you two are brothers? You don’t look alike though”, Felix asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Oh, we’re not like blood-related brothers. More like, adoptive brothers?”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Ah, I get it. For a moment there, I thought you two were related or something.”</p><p>“Technically, you’re our brother too, Felix. Since everyone in this orphanage is like one big extended family”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“A family?”</p><p>“Exactly. The caregivers here are like the eommas and appas of the place. Then, you have a household of boys and girls from all kinds of different background. Yet, when we come together here, we become family. So, those other kids, they are considered your brothers and sisters too, Felix.”</p><p>“Wow! I never imagined myself with any other siblings besides my hyung.”</p><p>Suddenly, Felix’s bright smile turned upside down.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Felix?”, Seungmin asked worriedly.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I..I just…they won’t hurt my hyung, right?”</p><p>Seungmin and Jisung exchanged a glance at each other before they turned to face the boy in front of them.</p><p>“I don’t think they will hurt your hyung. Besides, he is coming here tomorrow, so I don’t think they are going to do any harm to him”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a relief. The last thing I ever want is for something to happen to him. Besides, he is one of the only family members I have left.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What happened to your other family members?”</p><p>Seungmin elbowed Jisung’s side which caused the other to yelp in pain. Luckily, Jisung covered his mouth and muffled the sound.</p><p>“What was that for?!”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to ask that?”</p><p>“I thought we already passed the border of strangers!”, Jisung argued.</p><p>Before Seungmin could retort at his statement, Felix’s voice had cut him off.</p><p>“It’s okay, Seungmin. Since you said we’re family, I think family deserves to know about each other’s background.”</p><p>Jisung faced Seungmin and gave him a triumph smirk which caused the other to roll his eyes in response.</p><p>“Alright, Felix. But keep in mind that you don’t have to tell us something you are not ready to share”, Seungmin said.</p><p>Felix’s nodded and took in a deep breath before he began his story.</p><p>“I always lived in a family of four which consisted of my eomma, appa, my hyung and me. My hyung told me that we used to live in this nice, cosy, condominium. That was until my appa passed away because he was very sick. I was only two back then so I couldn’t remember much of that time. Ever since then, my eomma had supported the family and we moved to a small run-downed apartment. It wasn’t the best place but it was the cheapest place around that area. Still, my eomma had difficulty paying rent and buying foodstuff since her pay was little. So, sometimes we even go to bed hungry since we couldn’t afford food. But my hyung helps around a lot too. Since my eomma is always at work, my hyung takes care of me for most of the day. He walks me to school, helps me with my homework, plays with me a little and he also tells me stories before going to bed. He was my best friend and I think the only friend I ever had.”</p><p>“Hold up, your only friend?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>“Yup, I don’t actually have friends in school, but I did get bullied at times.”</p><p>“Bullied?”, Seungmin gasped.</p><p>“Yup, but luckily it was only the first few times. After that, my hyung kind of got involved in the situation and let’s just say that no one planned to mess with me after that incident.”</p><p>“Whoa, your hyung sounds like one tough guy”, Jisung noted.</p><p>“He is definitely tougher than me, but he only acts like that. His real personality is nothing close to scary. He is soft and kind on the inside. Although, he can be mean at times since he loves to tease me”, Felix said with a pout.</p><p>“Oh no, you heard that, Seungmin. I think you have a new rival”, Jisung said mockingly which earned him a slap on the arm.</p><p>“Rival?”</p><p>“Yeah, Seungmin here is the ultimate teaser of the house”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Really? Seungmin?”, Felix asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Felix, if there is one lesson I learned from this guy is never judge a book by its cover”, Jisung said seriously.</p><p>“Anyway, I was wondering, why did your hyung resort to stealing?”, Seungmin asked as he desperately wanted to change the subject.</p><p>“I am as clueless as you are. Honestly, that day, my eomma had a day off from her morning job since the café was closed. I was with my eomma when suddenly my hyung told me that he wanted to go out for a while. Some time passed and then, before I knew it, police sirens sounded outside our apartment. When my eomma and I looked out the window, we saw hyung was being pinned down by two policemen. We ran out of the apartment and that was when we found out that he was caught for attempted robbery.”</p><p>“Attempted robbery? So, you mean he didn’t steal anything?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Well, he did but he was caught in the act of it.”</p><p>“What was he stealing?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>“It was some foodstuff, I think.”</p><p>“So, since he was caught, he tried to run away but the police managed to catch him by the time he came into the apartment’s compound.”</p><p>Seungmin had a pitiful look on his face. Judging from what he heard, he didn’t see Felix’s hyung as a bad guy but rather as a poor desperate boy who was trying to help his family. Although, that doesn’t justify that what he did was right.</p><p>“I don’t know why my hyung did what he did. I know he is not a bad guy.”</p><p>“He is not a bad guy, Felix. He just made a mistake”, Jisung said.</p><p>“I’m sure he won’t do it again”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope so. I don’t like seeing hyung in that state. When he was handcuffed and pushed into the police car, I saw how afraid he was”, Felix said.</p><p>“I’m sure he will be much better when he comes here tomorrow.”</p><p>“Let’s welcome him together!”, Jisung said excitedly.</p><p>Seungmin could see that Felix was regaining a newfound hope.</p><p>“That’s sounds awesome, Jisung. I know my hyung will be happy to meet you guys too.”</p><p>The trio continued their conversation for a good while as they drank their hot chocolates. During this time, Felix had told them a little more about his former life. Jisung and Seungmin listened to him intently and they too shared their side of the story. They felt themselves becoming closer through their conversation and Seungmin knew that this was only the start of something new.</p><p>Once they finished their drinks, Seungmin and Jisung washed their cups and off the lights before ushering Felix upstairs. They quietly crept back into their room and noted that the eldest among them was still asleep.</p><p>Felix climbed into bed and lay down with a content sigh. Jisung walked over to him with a teddy bear in hand and placed it near him while Seungmin tucked Felix in gently.</p><p>“So Felix, you feeling much better?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you for the drink and the talk. It feels good to know that I have someone by my side.”</p><p> “I’m glad you’re feeling better”, Seungmin said as he smiled at the other.</p><p>“Me too. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to wake us up”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Alright, I will. Thanks.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Felix!”</p><p>“ See ya later, buddy!”</p><p>Seungmin and Jisung went over to their bed and made themselves comfortable. Once they were as snugged as a bug in a rug, sleep overtook them and carried them once again to an unknown land.</p><p>Once again, Seungmin was brought back to the beautiful meadow somewhere beyond the hills. Only thing, this time, nothing went wrong and he had his family and his friends by his side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was an enjoyable read. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully, the unexpected won't pop out again while I'm typing.....<br/>Also, don't hesitate to point out any grammatical mistakes. I read this story one too many times so sometimes I tend to not notice those little mistakes. Also, feel free to drop by and leave me a comment, I will be happy to hear from you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blessings Wait for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, the new chapter is finally out!! Yes!<br/>I'm sorry if I took longer than expected. Homework and some minor writer mood swings kind of caught up to me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, I think you need to move it a little to the right.”</p><p>Chan raised an eyebrow at Felix as he looked back and forth between the photo frame on the wall and the freckled boy in front of him.</p><p>“Are you sure, Felix? It looks alright to me.”</p><p>“It will be if you move it a little to the right.”</p><p>Chan huffed at the younger boy’s stubbornness and complied to his request instead. Only then did Felix gave him a big thumbs up and smiled triumphantly.</p><p>“Perfect!”, Felix exclaimed.</p><p>Chan giggled at Felix’s enthusiasm and climbed down the chair to stand next to him. Chan admired the framed artwork with a smile on his lips. Seungmin, Jisung and Felix spent the entire morning to complete that art piece so that it could be the first deco piece in the new bedroom.</p><p>“Do you think hyung will like it?”, Felix asked.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he will love it”, Chan answered honestly.</p><p>Felix beamed proudly at Chan’s response.</p><p>Currently, Felix and his group of newfound friends were cleaning the vacant room which was going to be Felix and his older brother’s new room. Since today was a Saturday, everyone was free from school. So, Felix was glad that his newfound friends could help him with the cleaning. This room had four single beds, two closets and four study desks. This room was definitely much bigger than the room Felix slept in yesterday. It was the largest and the most luxurious bedroom Felix has ever slept in. The younger boy still couldn’t believe that this was going to be his bedroom for the next few years of his life.</p><p>He hoped his hyung would like it too.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps caught Felix’s and Chan’s attention. They turned around and came face to face with a panting Jisung followed by a very flushed Seungmin. The latter held onto the doorframe while Jisung held his knees.</p><p>“Told..told you… I’m faster!”, Jisung said in between pants.</p><p>“You…only reached here faster… cause you cheated!”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“Yes, you did! You had a five-seconds head start!”</p><p>“When will the squirrel and the puppy ever gonna find peace”, Chan said.</p><p>His intervention had stopped their mini banter. Now, both of them faced the eldest with an embarrassed look on their faces.</p><p>“Sorry hyung”, they said in unison.</p><p>“It’s alright. Now, was there something you wanted to tell us?”</p><p>“Ah, Jihyo-noona said that both she and Jin-hyung is going to pick up Felix’s hyung now. So, she asked who would like to tag along?”,Jisung asked.</p><p>Felix was eager to see his brother again. He was about to volunteer when he realized he still had an unfinished task at hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really would like to come but I haven’t done the beds yet.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Felix. I can do it for you if you want”, Chan volunteered.</p><p>“No, Chan-hyung. I promised noona earlier that I would complete the task, and my eomma always told me that a promise should never be broken.”</p><p>Chan looked like he was about to object when Jisung spoke up.</p><p>“Hm…it could be a good idea for Felix to stay behind. I mean, wouldn’t it be a nice reunion if it happened from home?”</p><p>“So, what are you a scene planner now”, Seungmin said sarcastically.</p><p>To avoid another unnecessary banter ( and to give his poor ears a rest), Chan decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“Okay, you know what? I think Seungmin and I should go together. Sungie, why don’t you stay behind and help little Felix here with the beds.”</p><p>“Sure, Channie-hyung.”</p><p>“Hyung, I’m not that little!”, Felix protested with a pout.</p><p>“Of course you’re not”, Chan cooed as he pinched Felix’s cheeks.</p><p>Felix grumbled in protest once again but Chan didn’t seem to pay attention to it.</p><p>“Alright, bye, guys. See ya later!  Come on, Seungmin.”</p><p>The two boys went downstairs, leaving the two other boys upstairs. When Jisung turned to face Felix, the freckled boy was still rubbing his sore cheeks.</p><p>“Still hurts?”</p><p>“Yup. I didn’t know Chan-hyung is that strong.”</p><p>“Oh, he is strong alright. That guy could even lift the other older boys in this orphanage with ease.”</p><p>“Wow-“</p><p>“By the way, I can sympathize with your cheeks. I don’t know how many times I got attacked by Chan-hyung’s pinches. One day, my cheeks are going to be numb because of him and he is going to be sorry when that day comes.”</p><p>Felix giggled at Jisung’s overly dramatic explanation while he closed the bedroom door.</p><p>“Come on, Jisung. We got some work to do.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Felix sighed in content as he laid his back on the floor. It took them 45 minutes to finalize the room set up. Now, that he was happy with the way it turned out, he can rest and wait patiently for his hyung’s arrival.</p><p>“So Felix, what are we going to do when your brother arrives?”, Jisung asked from where he laid down beside Felix.</p><p>“Hm…I’m not sure. I’m going to introduce you guys to him, but I’m not sure after that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Although Felix wasn’t facing Jisung, he could tell the other was probably puzzled.</p><p>“Well, my brother doesn’t do well with new people, I guess?”</p><p>“Oh-“</p><p>“Yup, I’m sure he will warm up to you guys in time but not today?”</p><p>“Ah, I get it. It’s okay, he can take his time.”</p><p>“Although, he wasn’t always like this. I remember he used to be so friendly before.”</p><p>“Did something happen for him to change?”</p><p>“I think so. Like I don’t know exactly what happened cause he didn’t talk to me about it, but I remember he just broke down one day when he came home from school cause his best friend betrayed him. It was sad to see hyung like that. After that day, I don’t think my hyung ever trusted anyone again besides my eomma and me. I don’t think he had any friends either after that.”</p><p>The room grew silent after that as both boys seemed to be deep in thought. Felix was stuck a distant memory until Jisung’s voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Felix-ah. I’m pretty sure your hyung will have more friends now. I mean, it might take time but we will show him that we can be trusted.”</p><p>It was a reassurance which brought a big smile to Felix’s face. He had a feeling that Jisung was right.</p><p>“Thanks for the-“</p><p>His voice got cut off as a loud commotion could be heard from downstairs. The unexpected noise caused both boys to jolt up in a sitting position as they both eyed each other in surprise. Felix could hear a series of footsteps followed by some incoherent shouts and voices. While Felix was frozen in shock, he noticed that Jisung had scooted in front of him to protect the other from any possible threat since the sounds of footsteps was getting louder.</p><p>Suddenly, their bedroom door swung open with such force as a figure ran into the room. Without a moment of hesitation, the stranger shut the door and locked it before anyone else could intrude. The stranger seemed out of breath as he panted and leaned against the door with his eyes closed. By then, Jisung’s hand were clutching onto Felix’s hands tightly. The boy in front of him was trying to be brave for Felix’s sake but deep down he was probably trembling like a leaf. Felix, however, stared at the intruder with a slacked jaw.</p><p>It took him a moment to register to the entire situation.</p><p>It took him another moment to find his voice.      </p><p>“Minho-hyung?”</p><p>The said boy opened his eyes and seemed to make eye contact with Felix. There was no emotion present on the other’s face, but Felix knew his brother well enough to see the relief in his eyes. For a moment, everything was frozen in time as both of them stared at each other. It was like a dream to finally see his brother again. He knew that it had only been over a day, but Felix had never been apart from his brother this long before in his life. However, the moment was shattered when a loud shriek filled the room.</p><p>“That’s your hyung?! He looks so-”</p><p>His voice trailed off when he saw that someone was trying to open the doorknob from the other side.</p><p>“Great! It’s locked!”, Felix heard Seungmin grumbled.</p><p>“Hello? Jisung? Felix? Are you guys still in there?”, Chan asked as he knocked on the door.</p><p>Felix knew that answering was the best option. However, Minho had already blocked the door while he threw them a warning look. Felix didn’t dare to go against his brother whenever he had that look plastered on his face. He thought that his friend felt the same way he did. Felix seemed to have underestimated his new friend.</p><p>“Channie-hyung, we’re being held captive! Help! Send in-“</p><p>His voice got cut off as Minho launched himself towards Jisung and covered his mouth. The sudden move startled Felix which caused him to fall over his side. Meanwhile, Jisung squirmed in place as he yelled a few muffled words that Felix couldn’t quite make out.</p><p>Although, Felix assumed that Chan must have gotten the message since he could no longer hear anyone outside their door.</p><p>“Wow, you are such a loudmouth”, Minho said.</p><p>“Hyung, let him go!”, Felix said as he pushed himself up.</p><p>Thankfully, Minho had some mercy for Jisung and immediately released the poor boy. Then, the older boy embraced Felix in a big bear hug while the other happily returned the hug.</p><p>“Oh Felix, I missed you so much”, Minho said.</p><p>Felix stiffened within the embrace. His brother’s hugs always seemed to have calmed him in other situations except for this one. He didn’t know why but something didn’t quite sit right with the freckled boy.</p><p>His hyung must have noticed that Felix wasn’t his usual huggable self. So, the older broke away from the hug and scanned Felix from head to toe.</p><p>“Are you okay, Lixie? They didn’t hurt you, right?”</p><p>“No, no, of course not.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Felix?”</p><p>“Yes, hyung. I’m very sure, but-“</p><p>“Good. That’s all I need to know”, Minho cut Felix off.</p><p>Swiftly, Minho turned around and caught Jisung by the ankle with ease. He pulled the stunned boy back to his original place while giving him a disapproving look. Apparently, the other boy used the moment of distraction to crawl away towards the door. Too bad, Jisung underestimated Minho’s observation skills.</p><p>Without another word, the older boy stood up and pulled both Felix and Jisung up with him.</p><p>“Erm…okay? What is happening now?”, Jisung asked nervously.</p><p>Minho didn’t answer him. Instead, he dragged the two younger ones over to one of the beds and set them down there. Then, he went to the nearest bed and started to pull the bedsheets out.</p><p>“Hyung! What are you doing?!”, Felix exclaimed.</p><p>“Okay, what is going on here? First, you barge into the room and refused to let anyone in. After that, you decided to muffle my cry of help and then you hugged Felix like nothing ever happen! Now, you’re ripping off all our hard work of putting the bedsheets. What’s next, you’re going to tie those sheets together and escape through the window with Felix?”</p><p>Minho stopped his work for a moment and raised his eyebrows in surprised at the younger boy in front of him.</p><p>“Wow, you’re a lot smarter than you look”, Minho commented.</p><p>“What?! Hyung, please don’t tell me-“</p><p>“Felix, this is not a time for arguing. I need you to sit there quietly while I work. We don’t have much time before they break that door down.”</p><p>Felix couldn’t believe what he had just heard from his hyung. His hyung had just got released from juvenile detention and now he was already in the middle of breaking another rule. Felix knew he got to stop him before his brother makes another terrible mistake.</p><p>Felix was not a mastermind. He wasn’t the kind of guy to come up with complicated plans. So, he decided to do the only thing he could think off.</p><p>Slowly, he tapped Jisung on the shoulder and successfully gained his attention. He didn’t say much since he knew that his words could be heard by his brother. Felix recently gained the knowledge that Jisung’s and his birthday was only a day apart which technically made them twins in his opinion. From what he heard before, twins usually share this telepathic thing which each other. So, he hoped that through the eye contact they shared, Jisung would understand him-if not fully, at least partially.</p><p>Jisung furrowed his brows but his eyes slowly widened in understanding after a moment of thought. The two sunshine twins turned their attention to Minho and silently observed his every move. Jisung gave him a worried look but Felix’s gaze gave him some reassurance. Before they took action, they glanced at each other one last time. Felix did a countdown to three with his fingers. Both of them immediately sprang into action when the countdown hit zero.</p><p>Felix ran towards his brother and tried to pry the blanket away from his hand while Jisung catapulted himself on the bed sheet to hold it down. The older boy was shocked by their sudden antics, but it turned into annoyance in a flash.</p><p>“Yah! What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Hyung! I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you got to stop!”</p><p>Minho pushed Felix away but the freckled boy was not one to give up easily. He kept trying to pull the sheets away and so was Jisung who had recently started a tug a war with Minho. The little squirrel boy was not as strong as Minho but his determination was a whole other story. To help Jisung win the match, Felix jumped onto Minho’s back and wrapped his arm around his neck to distract his brother.</p><p>Felix could sense that his brother’s patience was thinning. If this was a normal situation, Felix would rather not mess with an angry Minho. His brother’s temper was not something one could get away from.</p><p>Yet, today was an exception in Felix’s case. He would rather receive his brother’s wrath rather than have him face another form of punishment for his actions. This orphanage was going to be their home and Felix didn’t want Minho to have a bad name on his first day here.</p><p>The sudden messy game of tug-a-war soon became a heated match. A series of grunts and determine cries filled the room. At this point, it could be anyone’s victory. The freckled boy could feel that his brother’s moves were becoming more vigorous. It took Felix a lot of strength just to hold on. Felix was well aware that Minho could have flung him off his back a long time ago, but only held back because he didn’t want to hurt him.</p><p>Felix was afraid that Jisung was going to lose since he could see that Jisung’s movement was already slowed and sluggish. He knew that if Minho won, he would waste no time in continuing with his escape plan. So once again Felix did the best thing he could think off. He used one hand to hold onto his brother’s neck while he used the other to cover Minho’s eyes.</p><p>This caused Minho to panic while the grip on the sheet loosened. Jisung took the opportunity to forcefully pull the sheet from Minho’s grip. The sudden momentum caused Minho to stumble forward while his body came crashing towards the floor. Minho groaned due to the pain of the fall and the additional pressure of having Felix on his back.</p><p>Felix felt bad for doing this to his one and only brother. Although, he knew that this was the only way.</p><p>Right at that moment, the bedroom door swung open as Taehyung stood at the doorway with a key in his hand. Chan and Seungmin were also by his side. Their caregiver stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes while the two boys beside him gave Felix and Jisung a questionable look.</p><p>“Whoa, what happened in here?”, Taehyung asked as he walked into the room.</p><p>Seungmin followed behind him while Chan closed the door.</p><p>Abruptly, Felix got off his brother’s back and scooted over to Jisung’s side. Taehyung walked straight towards Minho and loomed over him. Minho blinked a couple of times before he looked up to meet Taehyung’s stare. Felix could see his brother tense while he subconsciously clenched his hand into a fist. A common habit his brother had whenever he gets anxious.</p><p>Taehyung extended his hand to Minho and gave him a small smile. Felix could see the clear hesitation on Minho’s face. It took him a moment to finally reach out his hand towards Taehyung as the other helped him up on his feet. Then, Taehyung examined him for any signs of injury.</p><p>“Minho, are you alright?”</p><p>The other didn’t look him in the eye but nodded.</p><p>“That’s good to know. You worried us earlier when you simply ran out of the car like that. Your noona thought that you might have injured yourself in the process.”</p><p>Felix saw a look of disbelief crossed his brother’s face before it turned neutral again.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, he mumbled softly.</p><p>“It’s ok. What matters now is that you are safe. Oh, and before I forget, I need you and Felix to follow me downstairs. There is someone important who wants to meet you.”</p><p>Felix was surprised when his name was addressed. Who was this person who wanted to see him?</p><p>“Who is it?”, Minho asked in a steadier voice.</p><p>“You’ll see”, Taehyung replied as he walked out the door.</p><p>Obediently, Felix and Minho followed Taehyung out the door. Both brothers keeping quiet the entire time.</p><p>They walked down the three flights of stairs and went straight for a door with the words office written on a metal plate. Felix looked up at their caregiver curiously. Taehyung smiled back softly at him before turning the doorknob and revealing what was on the other side of the door.</p><p>Felix felt his mouth went slacked as he saw the person sitting on one of the wooden chairs with a very familiar-looking worn-out dress. The moment her eyes landed on her two sons, she stood up and opened her arms to embrace them.</p><p>“Eomma!”, Felix exclaimed as he ran straight for the hug.</p><p>His mother caught him and gave him the warmest hug he ever received in his life. Felix could hear his mother’s soft sobs as she racked his fingers through his hair. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment as nothing else mattered in this world except for his mother.</p><p>However, time slowly started ticking again when she released him from her warm embrace. His mother still kept a hand on his back but her focus was on her oldest son who seemed to stand awkwardly by the door. Taehyung had already slipped out of the room by then and left them to have a private moment to themselves.</p><p>Felix saw that multiple emotions flashed before Minho’s face all at ones; fear, guilt and shame being the most prominent ones. Minho never made eye contact with his mother. If Felix could read minds, he was sure that a train of thoughts was possibly going through his head.</p><p>“Minho-ah”, his mother called sweetly.</p><p>Minho slowly looked up at his mother as he rubbed his arm. Felix sidestepped to give them some space. Their mother had already extended her arms to welcome him in a hug. Yet, Minho stayed frozen in place. He was shocked to see that his mother was smiling at him and welcoming him as if he didn’t do anything wrong. Slowly, he walked towards his mother and soon he met her embrace. The entire wall Minho had built around himself the entire time came crumbling down as his whole body shook with broken sobs. Felix knew that his brother could never hold back anything from their mother. His true self was always shown in front of her.</p><p>“Eomma, eomma. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. I caused this…”</p><p>His mother hushed him gently and rocked him slowly to calm him down. Minho continued to mumble incoherent words for the next few minutes as he unleashed his feelings.</p><p>Soon, he calmed down a bit and his cried turned into occasional sniffles. Felix could see that his mother’s dress was now stained with tears but his mother didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Their mother released Minho from her embrace and she used the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the remaining tears.</p><p>“Minho.”</p><p>Minho rubbed his tear-stained eyes as he looked at his mother.</p><p>“Eomma, I’m sorry for stealing. I know it was wrong but I didn’t want us to sleep hungry that night. I didn’t think it through before I did it.</p><p>“You know very well that I do not tolerate stealing along with other wrongdoings Minho. It is wrong and under no circumstances can the wrong be right.”</p><p>Minho looked at the floor again in shame.</p><p>“But I’m glad that you realized your mistake and I’m sure you’re not going to do it again, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I promise I won’t”, Minho said sincerely.</p><p>“Eomma, can we go home now?”, Minho asked hopefully.</p><p>His mother smiled sadly at Minho. Before she could proceed with her words, she took hold of Felix’s hand and Minho’s hand. The two boys looked down at their intertwined hands and back at their mother. Felix had a feeling that what she was going to say was not something they had hoped for.</p><p>Regardless, she held their hands firmly and looked at them while she fought back her tears.</p><p>“Minho, Felix, I’m sorry but you will be staying here.”</p><p>“But eomma-“</p><p>“Son, please let me finish.”</p><p>Minho mumbled an apology and pursed his lips. His mother continued to speak.</p><p>“The reason I am making this decision is that I want the best life for you. If you stay here, you can have three meals a day, a good school to go to and a nice bedroom to sleep in. You can make so many friends here and you will have a stable life. I even spoke with the caregivers and they all seem like very nice people to me.”</p><p>“Eomma, no. You can't leave us here!"Minho protested.</p><p>"Then, you will be all alone”, Felix added.</p><p>“I’m not alone, Lixie. Remember, God will take care of me just as he has always had. Trust me, when I say that God will watch over you two while you are here. I won’t be surprised if he brought you here so that you can have a better life.”</p><p>Minho looked like he wanted to say something but his mother beat him to it.</p><p>“Minho, please don't ever think that you caused this to happen. None of this is your fault, okay?”</p><p>Minho furrowed his brows. He still had his doubts but he knew that his mother would never lie to him. So, he nodded in response.</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t stay here?”, Felix asked.</p><p>That was when the office door swung open and Jihyo stood by the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry for intruding on such a personal conversation but I couldn’t help but overhear the last part of it. Actually, you could stay here if you wanted to Mrs Jeon. We have a spare room for you to use.”</p><p>Felix stood there as his little mind processed the offer his noona had given his mother. The tables are turned unexpectedly for the better.</p><p>“That is very kind of you, but I can’t do that. Honestly, I’m already grateful enough that you took in my boys.”</p><p>“Mrs Jeon, please. I can’t let you go back to the living state you were in. Plus, I heard that the job you are taking now isn’t even paying you that much. If you live here, you can be one of the caregivers. You can have meals every day, have a place to stay and get a bit of allowance for personal spending.”</p><p>Felix turned and saw that his mother thought hard on the decision. The offer was simply too good to pass on.</p><p>“Is your boss alright with it?”, Mrs Jeon asked with hesitation.</p><p>“You are speaking to her now, ma’am.”</p><p>Mrs Jeon looked speechless as she stared at Jihyo.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I get that a lot.  So, would you please stay?”</p><p>Mrs Jeon looked at her two sons who were nodding their heads vigorously like two excited puppies. She laughed lightly while she faced Jihyo with a definite answer in mind.</p><p>“Yes, I would love to work here”, Mrs Jeon said as a delighted smile formed on her lips.</p><p>Jihyo extended her hand to Mrs Jeon as they shook hands to seal the deal.</p><p>“Well then, welcome to New Hope: Home for Boys and Girls. We will be very happy to have you working with us. Although, over time, I can assure you that this would feel less like a job and more of a family thing. I’m pretty sure all the kids here are going to love you. I’ll just need you to sign a few papers later and you’ll be good to stay.”</p><p>Felix and Minho cheered loudly as they hugged their mother with joy. They wouldn’t have to be apart from each other after all!</p><p>Once they hugged their mother, they turned around and ran to hug a very stunned Jihyo.</p><p>“Thank you, noona!”</p><p>“Thank you so much!”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, boys. Now, why don’t you go and show your mother around.”</p><p>Felix jumped up and down excitedly as he ran over to his mother and began started to tug on her hand.</p><p>“Eomma! Eomma! You got to come and meet my friends.”</p><p>“Oh, you made friends already?”, Mrs Jeon asked in surprised.</p><p>“Yup, follow me! They’re very nice and there is even a boy whose birthday is just a day before me.”</p><p>“Wow, isn’t that a coincidence.”</p><p>So, the two boys smiled from ear to ear as they introduced their mother to the home. Everyone was delighted and their mother grew fond of each child she met. Felix had no doubt that his mother would soon be a mother not only to him and his brother but to a house full of children. His mother was right when she told him that God didn’t bring them here by accident. He knew that this was only the beginning of their new life here as a family.</p><p>This was definitely the best day of his life and no one could deny that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Adventure of Finding Hyung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back, back, back, back, back again. ( Sorry been listening too much of 19 again)<br/>It's been a while and I apologize if the wait was too long. I really wanted to post this earlier but I had a lot of editing work to do and finally, I'm satisfied with the results. I also think that this chapter is longer than the previous one? Or at least I think it is...<br/>I really hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do.<br/>P.S: This chapter mostly involves Minho leading three adorable eight-year-olds on an adventure which may or may not succeed. No one new actually comes into this chapter. So, yay! We got a bonus chapter!<br/>Anyway, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho had lived the tough life ever since he was a kid.</p><p>Ever since his father’s passing, his tiny family of three had to move to a cheap rented apartment room in an area where poverty was the main issue. Minho came across many families and people who were living the same life as him. Some slightly better than his state while others worst.</p><p>They didn’t own much in their old home. All they had was one small kitchen area filled with very basic cooking tools and a fridge which was not always filled. Their living area had only one couch which looked old and worn out, but still useable. They had a decent-sized coffee table in the middle of the living room with a few wooden chairs around it. That was usually the place Minho used to finish his homework or to tutor his little brother, Felix. They had no TV, but Minho didn’t mind- he didn't have time for TV anyway.</p><p>This apartment room had only two bedrooms, but only one room was in use since the other bedroom didn’t have a ceiling fan. However, for most nights, the only ones sleeping in that room was Minho and his little brother. Their mother was hardly around throughout the day and night since she had work. The two brothers would usually share the queen-sized mattress and a decent sized blanket since they didn’t have the money to afford a proper bed for themselves.</p><p>Despite the state they were in, Minho was content with what he had. He never complained about things nor did he question about his current living state. He knew that his mother was trying her best to support them. So, as the oldest son, Minho did what he could to lessen her burden by learning responsibilities. So, growing up, Minho learned and did what he could do. He helped with the chores, the cooking, buying groceries and most importantly, how to care for Felix.</p><p>To Minho, his home was his family.</p><p>As long as they were together and safe, he was happy.</p><p>Besides, his mother always told him, that things would always get better in the end.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!”</p><p>Minho turned around with a questionable look on his face when he saw his little brother running into the kitchen with a baggy red shirt and sweatpants. He wore his signature sunshine smile as he came to a skidding stop right in front of Minho.</p><p>“What is it, Lix?”, Minho asked as he wondered what the other boy was so excited about.</p><p>“Hyung, when are you going to come and play with us?”</p><p>Minho chuckled and allowed a small smile to slip out.</p><p>“Your brother has to do the dishes, remember”, Jeongyeon said from where she stood by the cupboard. Currently, she was putting back all the dishes Minho had washed earlier.</p><p>Felix pouted slightly as his shoulders sagged in disappointment. Minho thought he looked like a sad little puppy in that state.</p><p>“Will you take long?”, Felix asked.</p><p>“I’ll take longer if you keep asking me questions.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll stop then. By the way, do you need help to speed up your work?”</p><p>“Well, you could help me by putting soap on those dishes while I wash it off.”</p><p>“Cool, sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Without another word, Felix was by Minho’s side as he did exactly as he was told.</p><p>As Minho did the dishes, he took a side glance of Felix and smiled. His brother looked much healthier and bubblier now compared to before. His brother used to look so frail and insecure back then. Partly because he used to be a victim of bullying. However, Minho was glad that his little brother had talked to him about it so Minho had the opportunity to intervene before it got too out of hand. Ever since his little intervention, those bullies didn’t even dare to look at Felix or Minho in the eye anymore.</p><p>Besides, Felix had always been timid and quiet. He had one or two good friends back in his school, but it took him a great amount of time to even befriend them. Yet, ever since Felix arrived at the home, he had become friends with everyone here in less than a week and he even made more in the new school they were going to. On top of that, his little brother seemed to be getting better grades in this new school.</p><p>As for Minho, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t love this place. Sure, he was a bit sceptical at first about living in an orphanage and having to share a house with strangers. If it wasn’t for Felix and his mother, he was sure he would’ve ran away from this place a long time ago due to the distrust he had. He admitted that he had trouble settling in for the first few days. Ever since a particular incident that happened to him, he had a slight fear of trusting new people.</p><p>However, to his surprise, the friendly folks who lived here were patient with him. They never rushed him or tried to get him to do anything out of his comfort zone. They gave him some space and slowly approached him as time went on. Slowly, Minho felt that fear disappear from his mind. He may have taken longer than Felix to trust the good people of this home, but he was glad he managed to break down those walls which kept him from mixing around with people.</p><p>They have been in the orphanage for four months but this place already felt more like home compared to the old apartment room they lived in. Here, there was more life.</p><p>No more lonely nights.</p><p>No more worries about future expenses and Minho can finally see his mother living in peace.</p><p>If Minho was being honest, his mother went through the most changes in the past few months. She looked more lively, healthy and well. Her face was clear from worries and she stood much taller now since all the burden had been removed from her shoulders. Plus, Minho was glad that he gets to see her around more often. Besides, everyone in the orphanage loved her and Minho feels like she had become a mother to more than just two sons.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re getting slower. Could you pick up the pace a little?”</p><p>Felix’s voice seemed to have snapped Minho from his walk down memory lane. He flashed Felix an apologetic smile before he resumed his job; this time, much faster than before.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Together, the two boys ran up the three flights of stairs once they had completed their chores for the day. Both of them made their way towards Chan, Jisung and Seungmin’s shared room. Since today is a Friday, it was time for their weekly dose of game night.</p><p>They were supposed to play Uno today if Minho was not mistaken.</p><p>Without bothering to knock on the door, Minho walked in with Felix following behind. Instantly, two pairs of eyes landed on them before excitement filled the room.</p><p>“Yay! Hyung and Lixie are here!”, Jisung exclaimed from where he sat.</p><p>“Finally! We thought you abandoned us along the way”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“And let you win tonight’s game? I don’t think so, Minnie”, Minho replied drily.</p><p>“You just can’t accept the fact that I’m just naturally good at games, hyung.”</p><p>Minho sat down on the floor beside Jisung while Felix sat next to him. The older boy was shaking his head while he chuckled at the younger’s comment.</p><p>“We’ll see about that. Who knows? Maybe Chan-hyung will finally teach you a lesson tonight.”</p><p>“Erm…speaking about our two beloved hyungs, where are they?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>Minho realized that Jisung was right. They should have been here by now judging by the time.</p><p>The older boy found it strange since Chan was hardly late for anything.</p><p> “Hm…I’m not sure. Although, I’m pretty sure that I didn’t see him downstairs”, Felix said.</p><p>“Maybe he forgot about game night?”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Or maybe he is probably just hanging out with another kid somewhere”, Minho said casually.</p><p> “Talking? Again?!”, Jisung whined.</p><p>“Hey, calm down, Sungie. It was just a guess. Maybe he is doing something important. I’m sure he will come soon. You know Channie-hyung won’t abandon us like that”, Minho said.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you guys but I think we should go and find him!”, Felix said as he got up with a determined look on his face.</p><p>“Felix, which part of <em>I’m sure he will come soon </em>did you not understand.”</p><p>However, Minho’s statement seemed to have flown out the window since Jisung and Seungmin had also hopped onto their feet with equally determined looks on their faces.</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s find him!”</p><p>“Lead the way, Lixie!”</p><p>Minho mentally faced palmed himself. How they were so energetic at this hour of the day was a still mystery to Minho.</p><p>Right now, he was plain tired and he wasn’t in the mood to go around and hunt for a hyung who may or may not have forgotten about game night.</p><p>“Alright, you three sit down and be patient. He will show up eventually.”</p><p>“Yeah, not going to happen, hyung.”</p><p>“You know what happens when Channie-hyung starts talking.”</p><p>
  <em>Yup, once he starts, he never stops.</em>
</p><p>Minho knew that fact well, but he didn’t want to admit it out loud. He wasn’t so determined to get up from the nice cosy floor just yet.</p><p> “Are you sure we can’t just wait for him to show up”, Minho pushed further. This time a tired yawn escaped his lips while he stretched out his arms and legs just like what a lazy cat would do.</p><p>However, before anyone could counter back Minho’s statement; there was a soft knock on the door-alerting the four boys that someone was at the door.</p><p>“Come in”, Jisung called out.</p><p>The door opened slightly while a familiar head peeked through the small gap.</p><p>“Nayeon-noona!”, Felix exclaimed.</p><p>Minho was surprised to see her standing by the door. Nevertheless, he gave her a small smile in which she returned.</p><p>“Come on in, noona. Don’t be shy”, Jisung said as he walked towards the door and pulled Nayeon in before she could react.</p><p>“Hey, who said I was shy, Sungie”, she giggled while she followed Jisung into the room.</p><p>By then, Felix had already tackled her into a hug in which she had returned gladly. The scene in front of Minho caused a warm smile to appear on his face. He knew that Felix had always wondered how it was like to have a sister. Now, he had not only one but eight sisters who seem to have a soft spot for the freckled boy.</p><p>“By the way, what are you doing here, noona?”,Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Ah, I wanted to ask you if Chan-hyung was here but I guess he isn’t”, she said while she released Felix from her embrace.</p><p>“You’re searching for Chan-hyung too?”, Felix asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I need to borrow his pen drive for a class presentation tomorrow. I guess they went there again.”</p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow at Nayeon’s statement.</p><p>“They? Chan-hyung is spending time with someone else now?”</p><p>Nayeon smiled slyly as he gave everyone a creepy look. Minho knew that face anywhere. If Nayeon does that, it means she is about to let everyone in on something big.</p><p>“So, I’m guessing he didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“Tell us what?”, Minho asked.</p><p> “Noona, what’s wrong?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>Hastily, she sat down beside Minho and motioned for everyone to sit down and come closer. Everyone had formed a small circle on the floor while they eyed her with pure curiosity. She had some tea to spill and Minho was intrigued by it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m about to tell you guys-“</p><p>“A secret?!”, Jisung gasped.</p><p>The latter groaned as he received a smack on the head from Seungmin.</p><p>“Yah, don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt. I’m sorry noona, please continue”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Well, a secret to you maybe.”</p><p>Felix gasped, Seungmin looked twice as interested as before while Jisung shot a quick ‘<em>I told you so’ </em>look at Seungmin. On the other hand, Minho was already theorizing about what it could be. </p><p>“You can trust us, Nayeon-noona. What is discussed in this room, stays in this room”, Minho said reassuringly.</p><p>“Good. Now, this is something I overheard a few days ago. Chan, Sana and Bambam had found a secret hideout for themselves somewhere in this home. Usually, that’s where they disappear whenever they want to have some private time.”</p><p>Minho’s jaw was slacked while his mind was still trying to grasp onto this new fact.</p><p>“A secret hideout? Where?”</p><p>“That’s the thing I’m not sure. I only heard them say something about it being on the top floor. I don’t exactly know where it was located.”</p><p>By now, all the tired and fatigue had left Minho as curiosity filled his system. Now he knew why his mother had once compared him to a feline. Once he was curious about something, he would not rest until he gets to the bottom of it. Right now, finding a secret hideout in an old house sounded like a very tempting offer to the little ten-year-old.</p><p>“Wow, we got to find that place!”, Jisung exclaimed.</p><p>“For once, I agree with Jisung”, Seungmin said as excitement filled his little puppy eyes.</p><p>“Can we hyung?”, Felix asked as he eyed Minho with pleading eyes.</p><p>Minho didn’t have to think twice to know the answer to that question.</p><p>“I mean, we do have to go and get our hyung.”</p><p>Jisung and Felix did a victory fist bump and danced in excitement until Seungmin burst their bubbles.</p><p>“Wait, what if Jihyo-noona finds out we’re up to something? I mean, are we even allowed to go there?”</p><p>“Or worst, what if eomma finds out”, Felix said as he faced his brother in alarm.</p><p>Minho slumped his shoulders as the realization of getting in trouble dawned onto him. Besides, he was the oldest among them so he was accountable for every decision he makes.</p><p>“You know, I wouldn’t normally encourage you to break rules around here. However, since you are only going to find them, I can cover for you if you want”, Nayeon said.</p><p>“You’ll do that?”, Jisung asked surprised.</p><p>“Yup. I mean, I wouldn’t want any of you to get in trouble. Besides, I think all of you could use a mini adventure of your own.”</p><p>“Then, it’s settled. Come on you three, let’s go and get our hyungs”, Minho said as he leapt onto his feet.</p><p>Now, all of them were standing in a circle with determined looks on their faces. It was something as small as finding their hyungs, but to them, it felt like an adventure into a place of unknown possibilities.</p><p>Then, Minho faced Nayeon and flashed her a grateful smile.</p><p>“Thank you, noona. We appreciate the help.”</p><p>“No problem. Good luck with your search”, she said as she walked towards the door.</p><p>She was about to close the door behind her but she stopped midway and turned to face them again.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t forget to tell me everything once you get back.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you sure this is it?”</p><p>Jisung asked as they stood in front of a pretty old wooden door. So far, they have searched multiple vacant rooms and they couldn’t find anything which reassembled an entrance to a secret hideout. The three little ones looked like they were on the verge of giving up whereas Minho kept his head high as he threw them a reassuring look. He had a good feeling about this room and usually, his hunches were never wrong.</p><p>Well, at least most of the time.</p><p>“Trust me, Sungie. This is it.”</p><p>“It better be it or else I’m personally cancelling game night”, Seungmin muttered.</p><p>Carefully, Minho turned the doorknob and opened it slowly to avoid any possible sounds which could alert someone of their presence. Then, he allowed the three little boys to enter the room before he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Compared to the other rooms they’ve searched, this room was pretty much in use. It looked more of like a storage room to Minho. Old cupboards were lining the walls, a few boxes here and there and some toys which looked like it belonged in a different era.  Minho even spotted some antiques lying in the corner of the room- most of it still looked like it was in good condition. There was even a huge dresser against the wall opposite of them which made Minho wonder who it once belonged to before it took its place in this room.</p><p>“Wow, this place is awesome!”, Felix exclaimed.</p><p>“I feel like I’m in some kind of magic shop!”, Jisung said.</p><p> “Who knew a place like this even existed in this part of the house”, Seungmin said.</p><p> Minho couldn’t have agreed more with the younger ones. This place may look like a simple storage room, but to them, it felt like they have just discovered a place full of treasures. Every item, every tool and everything else in this place contained some kind of history or mystery which was just waiting to be unlocked. Honestly, Minho would have loved to browse through this place if only his mind wasn’t so preoccupied with finding his hyungs.</p><p>“Hey, guys! There is an old tricycle in here.”</p><p>“Where? Oh, show me, Lixie.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe to ride that?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s safe. It still has all the parts and it doesn’t look like anything is missing.”</p><p>“Lix, I wouldn’t ride that if I was you”, Minho said.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“The brakes look rusty and all the wheels are flat.”</p><p>Felix looked closer at the tricycle in front of him while his shoulders slumped upon realization.</p><p>“Aw, man. I wanted to ride that”, he muttered under his breathe.</p><p>However, his attention got captured once again when Seungmin called him over to take a look at a box which Minho assumed was full of toys. While the three boys were busy awing at their latest discovery, Minho wandered around while he inspected the things around him.</p><p>If someone ever planned to make a secret hideout, then this place was it.</p><p>As he went around the room he couldn’t help his fascination with the old antiques in the room. The more he roamed, the more things he found. So far, he came across an old pocket watch, a few classic works of literature with strong hardcovers and a rusted compass which was still in working condition. He even discovered a box of old comics which brought a sense of nostalgia to him. His mother once told him that his father loved comics ever since he was a kid. So, growing up, whenever Minho saw a comic book, he was always reminded of his father.</p><p>Grazing the cover of the book gently, his lips curved into a sad smile. A small memory flashed before his eyes as he recalled himself lying in bed with big eyes. His father would sit by his bedside every night with a comic book in his hand. Minho was too young to read that time, but he could understand the story fairly well as he watched his father animatedly create sound effects and gestures. His father had always caught his attention with his stories and he always made bedtime stories so much fun. In those moments, Minho felt like he had dived into a different world altogether with his father as they battled evil and saved the world from any kinds of threats.</p><p>On top of it all, they were together.</p><p>Minho felt his eyes sting and he took in a breath to hold it in.</p><p>No, he wouldn’t cry. He was certain that his father wouldn’t want to see him cry.</p><p>That was a happy memory and one that he would most certainly cherish forever.</p><p>
  <em>If only Felix got to experience that.</em>
</p><p>He was sure his younger brother would have loved it.</p><p>The sound of an object being thrown against the wall had snapped Minho out of his trail of memories. Fearing what could have caused that, Minho whipped his head around and found a very sheepish Felix holding to what looks like a wooden slingshot in his palms.</p><p>As if he went on auto-protective hyung mode, Minho walked towards his dongsaengs and took the slingshot away from his brother while giving him a chastising look.</p><p>“Lee Felix, what made you think that shooting random objects with a slingshot in a storage room was a good idea? Do you know that you could have broken something or even worst hit someone on the head?”</p><p>Felix didn’t look into his brother’s eyes but Minho could already see the guilt on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry hyung.”</p><p>Minho wasn’t about to let Felix off the hook that easily. The older was about to continue his lecturer further until Jisung came into his line of sight and stood beside Felix with an equal amount of guilt on his features.</p><p>“Hyung, it wasn’t entirely Felix’s fault. I kind of found the slingshot and told him that it would be cool to test it out. I’m sorry. Please don’t be too mad at him”, Jisung apologized.</p><p>Minho has always had a soft spot for those who were younger than him.</p><p>It was hard enough to stay mad at his cute freckled brother.</p><p>What more the sunshine twins? </p><p>The frown on Minho’s face disappeared when he saw that they were sincere about their apology. Minho wrapped his arms around the two small figures and gave them a light squeeze as a sign of forgiveness.</p><p>“It’s okay. As long as you two promise me not to do it again.”</p><p>“We promise, hyung”, they said in unison.</p><p>“Erm…hyung. I think you need to come and see this.”</p><p>Minho looked up and saw that Seungmin was standing near the old dresser. He was motioning for them to come over to him, but his eyes never left the wall in front of him.</p><p>This whole time, the older boy was so busy with the sunshine twins that he didn’t even realize that Seungmin had wandered over to the other side of the room. Curiously, the three boys walked over to the latter.</p><p>“What is it, Minnie?”, Felix asked.</p><p>“I think I may have discovered something interesting when Felix slingshot that tin soldier earlier.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! You slingshot a toy?”, Minho asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Let me demonstrate”, Seungmin said as he ignored his older brother’s statement.</p><p>The eight-year-old moved over to another part of the wall and knocked it twice. It sounded like someone was knocking hard concrete. The sound of the knocking was even inaudible to those who stood far from it. Then, Seungmin walked over to the wall where the dresser was located and again knocked twice on that wall. However, this time, the sound echoed loudly as if the wall was hollow.</p><p>If the wall was hollow, that could mean that something was on the other side!</p><p>Minho took a moment to scan the wall in front of him. He narrowed his eyes in concentration until a light bulb turned on in his mind.</p><p>He knew what he had to do.</p><p>“Lix, Sungie, Minnie, can you help me push this dresser.”</p><p>The questionable looks were evident on the sunshine twins’ faces while Seungmin seemed to catch on to what Minho was trying to do. Nevertheless, all of them followed his instructions without further objections.</p><p>Since they were all still fun-sized and small, it took a huge amount of effort and strength to push the dresser to the other side. Yet, with a lot of grunting, groans and a few words of encouragement from Jisung, the dresser was moved to the other side to reveal a medium-sized arc in the wall which seemed to be the entrance to the other side of the wall.</p><p>“Woah, the entrance to the secret hideout!”, Felix gasped.</p><p>“It looks like an oversized mouse hole to me”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Well done, Minnie. Your observation skills paid off this time”, Minho praised the other who seemed to beam at the compliment.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung!”</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”</p><p>Felix was the first to get on his knees and crawl through the arc. Jisung was right on his heels, followed by Seungmin and lastly Minho. When they reached the other side of the wall, they all stood up and found themselves in another box-sized room. The room was dimmed since their only source of light came from a single light bulb which hung from the corner of the ceiling. In the centre of the room, hung a rope ladder which led up to another opening in the ceiling.</p><p> “Is that ladder safe?”, Jisung asked as he eyed the ladder nervously.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure it is if it can hold Chan-hyung’s weight”, Seungmin answered casually.</p><p>“Are you sure they are even up there? It looks so dark”, Felix said.</p><p>“Trust me, they are up there”, Minho said confidently.</p><p>He doesn’t know how but he just knew.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll climb up first just to make sure it’s safe.”</p><p>“Good idea, hyung.”</p><p>“Although, if you fall, I doubt that anyone of us can manage to catch you.”</p><p>“Wow, I appreciate your honesty Jisung but I doubt that I’ll even fall in the first place.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause even if you tried to catch Minho-hyung , you would end up to be a flat pancake Sungie”, Seungmin teased.</p><p>“Oh, as if you will end up perfectly unharmed”, Jisung retorted.</p><p>“Here, we go again”, Felix muttered as he buried his head in his hands.</p><p>To save his brother from being potentially dragged into another squirrel and puppy banter, Minho started climbing up the ladder. It was a bit scary the first time he placed his foot on it since it swayed from time to time. Thankfully, he got the hang of it and carefully made his way up until he pulled himself up onto the floor above.</p><p>His jaw hung wide as he took in everything around him.</p><p>He was in an attic.</p><p>A very big and spacious one to be precise.</p><p>It contained a whole lot more stuff in here than the storage room ever held and Minho was certain that he could sit here for a day and still discover something out of the ordinary. The lights in the attic were turned off but the place didn’t seem as dark and scary since there were windows in most corners of the place. Now, the moonlight seeped through the windows and illuminated everything in the room. The white light shining through the windows seemed to give this place a magical effect which left Minho stunned in place. </p><p>Then, that’s when he heard it. The soft voices of his hyungs. Minho guessed that they could be somewhere at the back of the room since he couldn’t see any sign of them.</p><p>“Hyung, can we come up now?”</p><p>The little freckled boy looked up at Minho from below with eagerness. He knew that his little brother was just itching to get up here.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s safe. Although, you have to be very quiet cause I don’t think we want to scare our brothers and sister away.”</p><p>The three boys obeyed their hyung’s instructions as they made their way up the ladder. Felix went first, followed by Seungmin and Jisung. Minho waited patiently as each of them climbed up the rather unstable rope ladder and helped each one of them up. Once everyone had successfully made it, Minho listened intently for their hyungs’ voices.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before he heard one of them speaking again. It sounded like it was coming from his right. He made a small gesture with his hands to signal the three of them to follow him. As quietly as they could, the three little boys followed their older brother as he navigated them through the place. They passed by many boxes and old things which looked tempting to touch, but they refrained from doing so.</p><p>Although, they did have a few close calls. For instance, Minho had to stop Jisung once from pulling the strings of an old guitar and he had to stop Felix from opening a Jack in the box. He even caught Seungmin from falling face first a few times since the latter had been tripping over a few things since the time they got here.</p><p>At last, after wandering for a while, three silhouettes came into sight. When they got close enough, Minho could see Chan sitting in between Bambam and Sana. The windows in front of them were opened wide- revealing the wonders of the night sky. All of them were looking outside their window while they chatted about something inaudible.</p><p>Minho knew that they came up to get their hyung. However, he couldn’t help but be curious about their conversation. So, he motioned for his three brothers to hide behind a few big boxes which were not very near for them to get spotted not too far for them to miss out on their conversation.</p><p>“The sky tonight is amazing. I can see all kinds of stars out here tonight”, Sana exclaimed.</p><p>“Yup, at times like this, I am reminded that God truly is an artist.”</p><p>“Your right. God also brought us a lot of new siblings these days. Those four boys who recently got into the orphanage are really close with ya, Channie”, Bambam said.</p><p>“They are. Each of them is special to me.”</p><p>“So, Chan-ah, how would you describe each one of them”, Sana asked.</p><p>“Hm, let me see. Jisung was the first one to arrive. He is the lively little eight-year-old who can’t seem to sit still for more than ten seconds. As long as his friends were around, he is loud, fun and he always finds a way to make everyone laugh. He also has a big heart for someone so small. His very presence can cheer you up and he is very persistent. Like you can push him away for a million times, but if he knows you need help, he’ll keep coming back.”</p><p>From behind the box, Jisung smiled sheepishly when he heard Chan’s description of him.</p><p>“Yup, that’s Jisung alright”, Bambam said.</p><p>“After him, we have Seungmin who is another boy who never fails to amaze me. He is the same age as Jisung and Felix, but he could act older than his age if he wanted to. In many situations, he had proven to be mature in handling them and he was the most rational one among the young ones. He is also one smart boy who is discipline when it comes to school work and he has a lot of patience when it comes to tutoring. He often portrays the image of a dandy boy. However, Seungmin could also be childish and mischievous if he wanted to. His childish antics usually doubled whenever he hung out with Jisung and Felix. The three of them would often play tricks on others or even run around the house for fun just to cause a commotion sometimes.</p><p>“Ah, yes! Those sneaky kids! You remember the time they replaced the girl’s toothpaste with a tube of glitter”, Sana exclaimed.</p><p>Bambam and Chan laughed as they held their stomachs. Meanwhile, Felix, Seungmin and Jisung tried their best not to burst out laughing. Besides, that was their best prank of all times.</p><p>“Oh, I remember that one. Poor Nayeon had to change her toothbrush after it got all sticky and gooey.”</p><p>“She was so mad, she chased them all around the house till she caught them by the collar of their shirts”, Bambam said.</p><p>“ Next, we have the siblings. Now, the two siblings are like the sun and the moon. Felix is very bright and he radiates happy vibes like a ray of sunshine. He is also the kind of person that you grow fond of and like Jisung, Felix also has his ways to make people smile. His kindness has warmed many hearts and his creative imagination amazes me.  However, as innocent as he looks, he can be mischievous in his own way. Well, I bet you guys are aware of that.”</p><p>Sana and Bambam nodded their heads knowingly. They have seen what the adorable eight-year-old was capable of.</p><p>“So, if Felix was the sun then that means Minho was the moon in the night sky. If you met him for the first time, he may appear cold and reserved; like a new moon sitting high in the pitch-black night sky. However, when he starts to open up, it’s as if the full moon is out in the night sky-shinning its light for those around them. The latter is a very protective hyung towards his dongsaengs. Besides me, he could easily be the second mom in our friend circle. On top of that, he is caring, responsible and he understands those around him. He could also be hot-tempered at times or have his random outbursts, but he knows how to control it well. Usually, whenever that happens, it’s either because of school stress or maybe one of the younger kids tried to mess with him at the wrong time.”</p><p>Minho beamed when he heard of what Chan thought about him. Although they had not known each other for long, the latter knew Minho pretty well. It was touching to know that his brother thought of him as such.   </p><p>While he was enjoying the moment, Minho felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulders. He was annoyed that his attention got diverted but it all vanished when he turned to his side and came face to face with a pale Jisung. His eight-year-old brother looked like he had just seen a ghost. The younger boy’s eyes were big with fear while he squirmed in place uncomfortably.</p><p>“Jisung, what’s wrong with you?”, Minho whispered.</p><p>With a shaky finger, the other boy pointed forward. His eyes followed the direction of Jisung’s finger until it landed on a familiar-looking creature. One he had cross paths with one too many times back in his old apartment.</p><p>Jisung’s sudden change in behaviour also seemed to have caught Felix’s and Seungmin’s attention. The both of them looked confused until that insect caught their eye. Seungmin froze in place while Felix scrunched his face in disgust. Besides himself, he knew that Felix had zero tolerance for the creature in front of them.</p><p>“Is…it that what I think it is?”, Felix asked quietly.</p><p>The creature seemed to have crawled a little closer to the light as if to make its presence known.</p><p>“Yup, it’s a roach”, Seungmin confirmed.</p><p>“Alright, everyone. Calm down, maybe if we ignore it, it’ll leave us alone”, Minho said.</p><p>As if to prove his point wrong, the creature crawled much closer to them at a quick pace. Felix quickly pressed himself against Seungmin while the creature seemed to have crawled straight towards Jisung. The insect had only stopped a few centimetres away from his foot which left him in a tight spot. Jisung’s breathing had become much heavier and he was already hugging his legs close to him to keep him in place.</p><p>Minho hoped with all his might for the little guy to go away. Instead, it did the exact opposite.</p><p>Suddenly, the cockroach spread its wings and flew towards them. It was at that moment when Minho knew that it was the perfect time to run.</p><p>All four of them ran out of their hiding place while they screamed at the top of their lungs. Felix, Seungmin and Jisung ran straight towards a very startled Chan and Minho almost collided into Bambam. Chan looked down at the three younger boys in a frenzied state before he turned to face a tomato-faced Minho.</p><p>“What…how…when did you guys get here?”</p><p>“Yeah, how did you guys find this place?”</p><p>Sana’s question was directed mainly towards Minho, but the said boy was still in shock to answer. On top of that, he didn’t know what to say. He did promise Nayeon to keep it a secret.</p><p>“Anyways, are you guys alright? Why were you screaming like that earlier?”, Chan asked with concern.</p><p>His question captured the attention of the other two who scanned the younger ones for any possible injuries. Minho internally sighed in relief when the question from earlier seemed to be forgotten.</p><p>“No…no we’re fine. We were just startled, that’s all”, Seungmin answered.</p><p>“Startled? Why?”</p><p>“Is that thing gone yet?”, Felix asked meekly.</p><p>“What is gone? Lix, you’re not making any sense”, Chan said.</p><p>“OH MY GOSH, IT’S STILL THERE!”, Jisung shrieked.</p><p>Chan whipped his head around to find what the source of their distress, Sana glanced around the place with a panic look while Bambam looked confused.</p><p>“What? I don’t see anything?”, Bambam said.</p><p>“He’s talking about that”, Minho said as he pointed to a shelf which was not very far from them.</p><p>All three of their eyes landed on the shelf. However, not all of them had the same reaction.</p><p>Chan sighed in relief, Sana laughed at herself for being scared in the first place and Bambam screamed like a little girl while he hid behind Sana.</p><p>“AHHHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!”</p><p>“Bambam, it’s just an insect. You could just squash it with your foot”, Sana said.</p><p>“SANA! CHAN! SAVE ME!”</p><p>“Dude, you’re overreacting, the thing is over there”, Chan said.</p><p> “Chan-hyung is right. It’s even scarier when the thing is directly next to you”, Jisung seriously.</p><p>Minho couldn’t have agreed more. After all, he was directly beside Jisung when that thing flew towards them.</p><p>“Now that we know that you’re okay, it’s time you four tell us what are you up to?”, Chan said.</p><p>“WHAT?! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE CURRENT SITUATION?!”</p><p>“You are such a baby”, Sana said with a sigh.</p><p>“We were finding for you, hyung”, Felix said.</p><p>“Yeah, you were supposed to meet us in the room for game night”, Jisung said.</p><p>Chan stood frozen in place.</p><p>“Oh, today is a Friday?”,Chan said as he laughed nervously.</p><p>“See, I told you they forgot”, Felix said.</p><p>Chan looked guilty for forgetting one of the most important nights of the week.</p><p>“I’m sorry, guys. Game night completely slipped off our minds”, Chan apologized.</p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. It’s still not too late”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Yeah, besides, we got to explore a whole different place in this house while finding you so it was worth it”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“By the way, hyung. How did you manage to find this place?”, Minho asked, once again curiosity getting the best of him.</p><p>“Chan and I kind of found this place on accident when noona placed him and a few others on cleaning duty. Then, we told Bambam about it and it somehow became our hideout”, Sana said.</p><p> “And you didn’t even think of sharing this place with us? Hyung, how could you? I thought we were friends”, Jisung said.</p><p>The younger boy sounded offended and Minho could understand why. I mean, among their little group, he was the one who knew Chan the longest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sungie. I, we, were planning to show you guys this place soon.”</p><p>“Define the word ‘<em>soon’</em>, hyung”, Seungmin deadpanned.</p><p>“Okay, okay, you got me. I’m sorry for not showing you this place earlier. I promise that whatever I find after this will not stay a secret to you guys, okay?”</p><p>All four of the boys nodded in agreement and the smiles on their faces told them that all was forgiven and well.</p><p>“Let’s not waste any more time and get back to game night shall we?”, Chan proposed.</p><p>“Yes, the sooner the better. We don’t wanna get ambushed by anything”, Bambam said.</p><p>“Yeah! And I am going to beat everyone in Uno today!”, Seungmin said triumphantly.</p><p>“Oh yeah? How sure are you?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>“Very sure since Mark-hyung taught me a cool technique the other day.”</p><p>“Hyung did what! Why would he do that?”, Felix whined.</p><p>Seungmin grinned.</p><p> “Because I asked nicely.”</p><p>Everyone around them groaned loudly as they anticipated how amazingly well game night was going to turn out today. Once again, Minho’s hunch told him that Seungmin was right.</p><p>From experience, his hunches were hardly ever wrong. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fear is a Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ya'll!<br/>I know I'm posting this chapter very late and I'm very sorry. I had one crazy author block with this one and on top of that, I had trials so things were a bit slow for me. I'm finally satisfied with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Have a great day!</p><p>P.S: I have edited my story due to the recent news that has been going on. Honestly, I'm not editing him out because I hate him, but because Felix has spoken that Stray Kids is 8 and I'm going to respect that. From now on, I'll be supporting Stray Kids as OT8. Let's move on, together STAYS! <br/>Btw, the new repackaged album is a bop. Have fun jamming to all the new songs and I hope you guys enjoy the edited versions of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock in their room blared loudly with the familiar tune that could mean one thing.</p><p>
  <em>Monday. </em>
</p><p>The start of a new school week.</p><p>Chan sighed as he dreaded the feeling of leaving his nice comfy bed. The room around him was cooling since the air conditioner was on and the closed curtains created a kind of shadow effect in the room. Their room felt like a cave and Chan was a bear who just wanted to hibernate in it for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Hy….ung, turn off the alarm, please”, Seungmin grumbled while he turned on his other side while burying his head under the pillow to block out the noise.</p><p>
  <em>As usual, if I don’t do it then no one will.</em>
</p><p>Chan woke up with a grunt and staggered sleepily over to their study table to turn off the alarm.</p><p>So, as the official waker-upper of the group, he walked towards his first target of the morning.</p><p>He got out of bed and stumbled out the door. His mind went on autopilot as it guided him to the nearest bedroom where the two siblings were. Chan usually wakes them up first since both of them slept like logs. He knew very well that Minho needed at least 20 minutes to come return from dreamland and Felix uses the bathroom first since he takes the longest to get ready.</p><p>When Chan entered their room, he switched on the lights and turned off the air cooler in the room. As expected, there were no signs of movement coming from any one of them.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go, again.</em>
</p><p>“Minho-ah, it’s time to wake up”, Chan said as he shook the other gently.</p><p>Minho responded to his wake-up call but each word was muffled by a pillow which was on his head.</p><p>Why is it there in the first place, Chan doesn’t know.</p><p>“Minho, what are you saying? I can’t hear you?”</p><p>The other boy grabbed the pillow that was on his face and flung it to the other side of the room- barely missing Chan in the process.</p><p>“I said I will be up. Just give me a minute to come back to this world.”</p><p>Chan pursed his lips as he refrained himself from laughing. He knew where this was going.</p><p>Sleepy Minho was a great talker and most of the things he said in the morning usually didn’t make sense. However, that didn’t stop Chan from messing with the latter a little. Besides, a good laugh in the morning usually brightens a person’s morning.</p><p>“Oh, really? Where did you go this time?”</p><p>“I went to Mars to meet the Queen”, he mumbled with his eyes half-opened.</p><p>“Well, that’s interesting. Why did you go there?”</p><p>“She called…..me to have a…cup of tea.”</p><p>Chan felt his eyes water as he held back his laughter. Today’s conversation has got to be one of his favourites.</p><p>“Okay, take your time. I’ll let you know when it’s your turn to use the bathroom.”</p><p>“Yes…your Majesty”, Minho mumbled before he closed his eyes fully and seemed to have fallen back into dreamland.</p><p>Chan shook his head fondly before walking over to Felix.</p><p>Now, the little freckled boy was all tucked in bed like a caterpillar in a cocoon. His hair was sticking out from every direction and there was drool coming from the side of his mouth. By the looks of it, Felix looked like he had a really good sleep.</p><p>“Good morning little Lixie! It’s time to get up.”</p><p>Felix responded to the little nudges with a small hum. After a while, Felix sat up one bed and rubbed his eyes with his balled fist. While doing so, he looked up at Chan and gave him a drowsy smile.</p><p>“Morning hyung! What’s for breakfast today?”</p><p>“Already thinking about food, huh? Why don’t you go ahead and use the bathroom first before we think about our meal for the day.”</p><p>Felix nodded and obediently got out of bed. Chan watched as he got his towel and went out the door.</p><p>Now that his job was done, Chan walked out of their room and proceeded back to his bedroom with a smile on his face.</p><p>The moment Chan entered his bedroom, his eyes landed on the sleeping figures of his little brothers. From where he stood, he could see Seungmin’s sleeping figure wrapped in his blanket. On the other bed, Jisung and their latest addition of the family, Hyunjin were sleeping side by side. Hyunjin was hugging Jisung’s favourite squirrel plushy while Jisung had draped one arm over Hyunjin. The both of them looked like they were deep in slumber. Chan cooed at the sight.</p><p>Actually, Hyunjin shared a room with Felix and Minho. However, in the middle of the night, Hyunjin snuck into their room because he felt nervous about tomorrow. So, Chan talked to him, Jisung encouraged him and Seungmin gave him a big hug to assure him he would do alright. Then, once he was calm enough, Jisung offered Hyunjin to sleep with him for the night.</p><p>Hyunjin had joined their little home two years after Felix and Minho. His mother had left him and took his older sister away with her when Hyunjin was only six years old. There was no contact between them ever since then. Hyunjin didn’t even have a clue to where they could have gone. He didn’t even know the reason why they left. Although, his father was impacted greatly and he resorted to alcohol to drown down his worries. Due to his intoxicated state, the latter would often come home and lash out on Hyunjin, making him the victim in his household. The same pattern had been going on and it got worst over time.</p><p>One night, it had gotten particularly bad to the point Hyunjin screamed so loud and staggered out of the house. The commotion had alerted the neighbours. It was around two in the morning when the cops arrived at the house and took his father away to the police station while an ambulance rushed poor Hyunjin to the hospital. Hyunjin was in a pretty bad shape but thankfully it wasn’t bad enough to threaten his life.</p><p>However, when the boy first arrived at the home, he was a nervous wreck. He would jump at the slightest sounds, he would flinch or cower if someone raises their hand when their too close to him and he didn’t even dare to leave his room for the first few days. It was a good thing the caregivers succeeded in coaxing him to come out of his room. Even then, the little boy refused to leave the house.</p><p>This went on for a month, Hyunjin would stay put in the house and he even refused to go to school. By then, he was comfortable with the people in the home since none of them had ever attempted to hurt him. However, he still had major trust issues with strangers. So, whenever the orphanages had visitors, Hyunjin would always disappear into their shared room. Just to break that fear, it took a lot of talking, prayers and encouragement from everyone to get him out of the room. It was slow progress, but eventually, Hyunjin hid less and became bolder to face those who were new to him.</p><p>Another thing which the younger went through was nightmares. Back then, Hyunjin would wake up almost every night. He thrashed around his bed violently and shout words of mercy. The first time he did, Felix jolted upright in his bed and Minho got ahold of his baseball bat since he thought that they were up against an intruder. Even Chan and the other boys came rushing into their room. It took them at least an hour to calm him down from those terrifying nightmares and he needed a lot of cuddles.</p><p>Thankfully, as time passed, the memories of the past slowly slipped away from Hyunjin’s mind. Whenever the younger had a nightmare, Chan would go to his bedside, gently wake up the younger and sit by his bedside to calm the younger one down. To make the other feel better, they would hold hands while they said a short prayer. Then, when he was calm enough, Chan would tuck him in and sing a lullaby that his first foster mom taught him once. Jihyo used to sing that to him whenever he had trouble sleeping when he was little. He was glad that the melody was also soothing for Hyunjin.</p><p>Chan assured the younger over and over again that he had passed danger. He was free from torture and this was his chance to live anew.</p><p>Little by little, Chan watched as Hyunjin grew out of his shell.</p><p> He slept better these days and he was smiling more often. He goes out of the house more often and he is getting more involved in group activities.</p><p>It turns out that Hyunjin could actually be a big goofball and a total drama queen if you let him be. So, it was nice to watch him be himself.</p><p>Now, Hyunjin was ready to tackle a new challenge. Finally, the little boy agreed to go to school and mix around other people again.</p><p>Everyone was so excited that they got everything ready for him.</p><p>Today was going to be his first day and Chan was excited for the younger boy.</p><p>The silence of the room overtook them as Chan looked at the three kids who were sleeping peacefully in their beds. He knew he had nothing to fear, but he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. It was all because of that one thought that wouldn’t leave him alone.</p><p>“Will he be okay?”</p><p>Chan turned to face Minho who was standing by the door with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Hey Minho, you’ve awakened much earlier than I had expected.”</p><p>“I would have gone back to sleep if I wasn’t thinking about him.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine. I mean, this isn’t his first time attending school.”</p><p>“But it is his first time attending school after that incident.”</p><p>Chan thought the same too. He knew that Hyunjin was much better now and he looked ready to face the next step. Besides, this was something good. This is going to benefit Hyunjin and this fear lurking within his chest was just trying to prevent him from seeing the good side of all this.</p><p>
  <em>Remember what your noona and hyungs say Chan, fear is a liar.</em>
</p><p>Yup, he was not going to let that get in the way.</p><p>“True. But Minho, Hyunjin has come a long way from then. Besides, he was the one who said he was ready. On top of that, Jisung and Felix are going to be in his class so I’m sure that they’ll take care of him.”</p><p>Minho looked conflicted but the more he thought about it, he knew Chan was right.</p><p><em> “</em>Have faith Minho. The Lord will be with him wherever he goes. Besides, he has us. If he needs help, we will be there to help him.”</p><p>“Your right, Chan. Thanks.”</p><p>Then, a knock came on the door which signalled them that a bathroom was available for them to use.</p><p>“Well, that’s my cue to go. I’ll catch up with you later after this.”</p><p>Chan grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom with new hope in mind.</p><p>
  <em>Yup, they were going to be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Today, the walk to school was extremely loud.</p><p>I mean, normally their walks to school were never quiet, but today it was exceptionally loud.</p><p>The four youngest members of their group were bustling with excitement. The three kids surrounded Hyunjin as they talked and came up with a list of things to do during break time. They talked about the teachers, their classmates and the kind of fun activities they were going to have this month.</p><p>At that moment, they were caught up in their own world. If it wasn’t for Chan and Minho, the four of them might have bumped into a lot of things on the way.</p><p>“Those kids are sure noisy for a Monday morning”, Minho commented as he let out a tired yawn.</p><p>“I don’t mind. It’s nice to see their spirits up. Besides, Hyunjin looks much better compared to the time he left the house”, Chan said.</p><p>Hyunjin had been pretty tensed ever since he woke up this morning. He looked anxious while he got ready for school and he was awfully quiet during breakfast. So, to see him in a much calmer and happier state was a good sign for Chan.</p><p>They continued their walk until their school came into view. When Hyunjin took one look at the school, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes scanned the building in front of him.</p><p>“Hyunjin, is something wrong?”, Chan asked.</p><p>“No, everything’s fine. It’s just, I didn’t know your school was this big”, Hyunjin exclaimed.</p><p>“Your old school was smaller than this?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Yup. Much, much smaller.”</p><p>“It is big, but you’ll get used to it”, Minho said.</p><p>“What if I get lost?”</p><p>“You won’t, Jinnie. We’ll always accompany you until you know your way around”, Felix said.</p><p>“Are they going to be many students?”</p><p>“They are, but I’m sure they are not going to crowd you or hurt you”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Yeah, our school is pretty good. I mean, so far there were no serious cases of bullying in the junior levels.”</p><p>“What about the seniors?”</p><p>Before Hyunjin’s thoughts could run off track any further, Chan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Jinnie, you’re overthinking again. Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you. Remember what we always talked about?”</p><p>“That fear is a liar?”</p><p>“Exactly. You are going to be fine and you need to remind yourself that you are not alone. ”</p><p>Hyunjin looked up at Chan and a new sense of determination could be seen on the younger’s face. The latter gave him a nod before they all walked towards the school with their heads held high.</p><p>When they arrived at school gates, they waved at the security guard standing by the gate and made their way across the compound. They made it pass the entrance and walked through the hallway. Many of the students looked their way, but their eyes landed on Hyunjin. As Chan walked past a few groups of students, he could hear whispers and mummers about Hyunjin being the new kid.</p><p>Knowing that Hyunjin didn’t like so much of attention, Chan placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him through the hallway while Jisung distracted the other with a random question. When they came to a certain point, Minho had to separate from their little group to get to their classes. He gave Hyunjin a big hug before going in the other direction.</p><p>Chan stayed with the group since he had promised Hyunjin that he would walk him to class on his first day. So, together, they walked towards his new classroom. Along the way, they stopped by at Seungmin’s classroom to send him off. The latter hugged Hyunjin and wished him luck before entering his class.</p><p>Then, they walked passed a few more classrooms before they arrived at the twins’ classroom. Since they had arrived early, there were not many students present yet. Despite that, the class was still noisy. Chan saw that there were kids who were playing tag, talking animatedly with each other and even drawing cartoon characters on the whiteboard.</p><p>
  <em>Now I know why Felix and Jisung fitted in this class so well.</em>
</p><p>Chan turned his attention towards Hyunjin and noticed that he was peeping into the classroom curiously. He looked like he was curious to know what they were doing and knowing Hyunjin, he would love to join in the fun. Then again, he was nervous. Chan could sense his reluctance and he knew that the younger boy needed encouragement.</p><p>“Jinnie.”</p><p>“Yes, hyung?”</p><p>“What is on your mind?”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll like me, hyung?”</p><p> “Hyunjinnie! How could you say something like that”, Felix gasped.</p><p>“Our class has been excited to meet you ever since we mentioned about you”, Jisung asked.</p><p>“They are?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m being honest.”</p><p>“See Jinnie. Nothing to worry about”, Chan added.</p><p>Hyunjin looked surprised. After a while, a small smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Well, then I think we shouldn’t keep them waiting. I’m ready to go in.”</p><p>Felix and Jisung excitedly went in the classroom as they seem to let the class know that the new kid had arrived. Meanwhile, Chan opened his arms and engulfed Hyunjin in a warm hug.</p><p>“You are a very brave boy, you do know that right? You came a long way, Jinnie. We are all so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thanks, hyung.”</p><p>Chan released him from the hug and watched as the little boy walked into the classroom. Instantly, a crowd of curious kids gathered around Hyunjin as they shook hands and introduced each other. Jisung and Felix were by Hyunjin’s side to give him further assurance while the other was slowly getting to know his classmates.</p><p>He looked nervous and a little uncertain, but other than that, he was alright. He made it to a place he never wanted to be in the first place. It was a big step for the little boy and Chan was certain that this was only the beginning.</p><p>The older boy smiled to himself as he turned around and made his way to his classroom.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to hear about Hyunjin’s first day once they get back home.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Their bedroom was crowded as the six of them filled up Chan’s shared bedroom.</p><p>They had finished their dinner and completed their chores in a hurry since Hyunjin was bubbling with excitement to tell them all about his day. So, after everyone was dressed comfortably in pyjamas, Chan, Seungmin and Jisung met up in their room for a little story session. All of them threw some pillows on the floor and sat in a circle. Once all of them got comfortable, Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix started their stories.</p><p>“Hyung, I can’t believe that I became friends with almost everyone in the class! They were so nice.”</p><p>“Told ya I was right”, Jisung beamed from beside Hyunjin.</p><p>A pillow flew directly at his face and it left Jisung stunned in place.</p><p>Chan glanced at Seungmin who triumphantly smirked from his spot beside him.</p><p>“That would teach him how to be humble.”</p><p>“Seriously, Min? I wasn’t even boasting!”</p><p>“You should have seen how high your nose was in the clouds.”</p><p>“Anyway, what else did you do, Hyunjin?”, Minho cut in.</p><p>“I introduced myself again in front of the class and the teachers guided me with work. They were extremely nice except for our Science teacher, Mr Kim. He looks grumpy and he hardly smiles.”</p><p>“Ah, good old Mr Kim. Don’t worry, he’s a nice teacher if you get to know him. He was the one who helped me to pass that subject. If it wasn’t for him, I would have been failing in Science till today”, Chan said.</p><p> “Oh and Felix almost fell asleep during Maths.”</p><p>Chan watched as the freckled boy went rigid while Minho gave him a death stare from across the circle.</p><p>“Felix-“</p><p>“Hyung, before you say anything, the keyword was <em>almost</em> slept. So, I was technically still awake.”</p><p>“Yeah, you better stay awake cause if you don’t, then eomma is only one call away.”</p><p>“No, please don’t tell eomma. I’ll concentrate in class. I promise!”</p><p>“Now, that I thought about it, Jisung was snoring a little-“</p><p>Jisung nudged Hyunjin’s side before he could continue any further. However, it was too late. His little secret was out and now it was Chan’s turn to give him the death glare.</p><p>“Jisung.”</p><p>The said boy flinched at Chan’s warning tone. He knew he was in trouble.</p><p>“Hyung, I can explain. You see, Mrs Choi was teaching us some basic grammar rules, but you know she talks in that A.I voice of hers. I couldn’t stand it! I tried, really! I even asked Hyunjin to pinch me a few times, but even that didn’t last long.”</p><p>“So, does that give you a reason to sleep in class?”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, hyung.”, Jisung replied dejectedly.</p><p> “Okay, I’m letting you off the hook for now, but next time, I’m telling Jeongyeon-noona”, Chan said.</p><p>Jisung nodded his head vigorously. Chan knew that the latter was not a fan of getting in trouble despite his tendency to turn things upside down.</p><p>“Wow, sounds like you had a good day overall. So, I’m guessing you will love to go to school tomorrow”, Minho said.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded his head as he smiled gleefully.</p><p>“Hey Chan-hyung, remember how Felix was on his first day”, Minho said as he flashed a cunning smile on his face.</p><p>Chan laughed in response while Felix turned into a red tomato.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t you dare!”</p><p> “Why? Did something bad happen during your first day?”, Hyunjin asked Felix.</p><p>Judging by his confusion, Chan had a feeling that none of them actually shared their first day of experience in school to Hyunjin. Chan smiled mischievously as cleared his throat.</p><p>This may be a good time to do some exposing.</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea how much trouble I had to go through just to get him to school”, Minho said with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Okay, this I got to hear”, Hyunjin said as he inched closer.</p><p>“Hyung, no! Please don’t tell them! Don’t you love me enough to protect my reputation?”</p><p>“I love you Lix, but in this family, there are no secrets. Besides, after every embarrassing thing you did, I think the whole orphanage knows your reputation very well.”</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>“Oh boy, here comes the embarrassment”, Jisung crackled as watched the other burying his face in his pillow.</p><p>Minho smirked mischievously before he began the tale.</p><p>“Well, Lix here didn’t have such a good experience at our former school. So, he couldn’t sleep a wink the day before. Chan-hyung and I tried to talk to him, but he didn’t listen. We tried so many ways to calm him down but it didn’t last long. In the end, we took him to eomma and he fell asleep with her after a lot of talking and persuading.”</p><p>“That’s not so embarrassing”,Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. We can stop now!”, Felix said but he was ignored.</p><p>“I haven’t got to that part yet. So, when the next day came, we got ready for school and Felix was procrastinating way too much for his own good. However, we managed to get him to school and Chan walked him to his class since it was my first day so I decided to find my class and settle in early.”</p><p>“Then, I brought him to class but he wouldn’t let go of me”, Chan continued.</p><p>“Wait, he didn’t let go?”, Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Nope, we hung onto me like a koala. I literally stood in front of his class until the teacher came in and even he couldn’t get Felix to budge. The more we tried, the harder he cried.”</p><p>Felix groaned and lifted his head from the pillow.</p><p>“I was still a child back then!”</p><p>“Technically, you still are”, Minho snickered.</p><p>“Well, then I was much more immature back then.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve matured much.”</p><p>“Not helping, Sungie!”</p><p> “So, what happened next?”, Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I had to go into his class and sit beside him the whole day. Their class teacher told my class teacher about the situation so I had to skip my classes to be with Felix that day.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should’ve seen Chan-hyung’s face. He looked so done”, Jisung said.</p><p>Hyunjin blinked his eyes multiple times.</p><p>“Wow, they let you do that?”</p><p>“Well, at that moment, you could say that they didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>“I feel so embarrassed right now, I bet you that my cheeks are hot enough to fry an egg”, Felix said drily.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lixie. I won’t look at you differently”, Hyunjin assured.</p><p>“Great, at least someone understands me.”</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Judging by the pattern of the knock, Chan knew who to expect.</p><p>“You’re not welcome”, Chan said jokingly.</p><p>The door opened anyway and Sana walked in while she giggled in response.</p><p>“Yah, Channie, since when did you start locking out your friends?”</p><p>“Sorry, Sana. I was just joking. Come on, join us. We were just talking.”</p><p> Seungmin scooted a little to the side to give her some room to sit.</p><p>“Talking? About what?”</p><p>“On nothing much. Just reliving some good old stories from our first day of school”, Minho answered.</p><p>“Really? That sounds like something I want to hear. Did Channie tell you his story yet?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no. Not now! Not from her!</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>On second thought, let’s end today’s conversation and play a game.”</p><p>“No way, did Chan-hyung have an embarrassing story too?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>Chan felt his face fall in horror while the rest of the room became curious to know more.</p><p> “No, nothing happened!”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Something <em>did </em>happen, alright. I would advise everyone to hold onto their stomachs cause this is going to be a good one.”</p><p>Everyone in the circle huddled closer while Chan felt the life drain from his face.</p><p>Even if he tried to stop her, he knew that it was pointless. Once Sana starts something, she never stops.</p><p>At this point, there was only one thing to do.</p><p>“Hey, Felix. Could you pass me your pillow?”</p><p>Felix threw it at his direction and he caught it smoothly.</p><p>Immediately, he buried his head in the soft pillow similarly to what Felix had done earlier to hide his shame.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this was going to be one long ride….</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Judge No One, Forgive Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers!<br/>I am so, very, extremely sorry for being extra late for this chapter. I was facing a huge author block for this one since I had to rewrite the whole thing. On top of that, I had exams and life got busy for a while. So, thank you all for being so patient with me and I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Well after this there is one last chapter to go. I can't believe this story is ending already. I want to thank everyone for supporting his story. Really, I never expected this story to do this well. You guys are the best!<br/>Now, I guess that's enough from me....on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very quiet Wednesday night.  There was not a single soul wandering through the streets of the neighbourhood. Instead, people were all sound asleep in their homes after a tiring day of work.</p><p>Hyunjin knew that he was supposed to be asleep by now. Tomorrow was a school day after all. Besides, his body was exhausted from all that physical exercise at school. Despite that, his mind was kept awake by haunting thoughts and undeniable fear. He was the only one in his home. His father had not returned and part of Hyunjin didn’t want him to either. He was sure that his father was far from sober if he wasn’t back at this hour.</p><p>But wasn’t he always like this since eomma left?</p><p>Well, not exactly. He handled himself well the first few months since her absence. After that period, things started going downhill-not only for his father, but for both of them.</p><p>Hyunjin squirmed in place and winced at the sore spot on his lower back where he received a nasty kick from his father yesterday. Even as he lay in bed, it still hurt. He knew that there were other bruises and scars buried beneath his shirt somewhere, but he didn’t want to think or talk about it.</p><p>Suddenly, the rattling of keys could be heard from the entrance of their small home. Warning bells went off in his head as he went into a sudden panic mode. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to stifle his whimpers. Silently, he wished that his father, for once, would just go straight to bed.</p><p>The front door swung open with a creak while heavy footsteps walked closer and closer to his room. At this point, Hyunjin shivered in fright while tears trickled down his cheeks. He still had a small glimmer of hope that his father would pass his room.</p><p>
  <em>Please….please not here. Not tonight. </em>
</p><p>Abruptly, the sound of footsteps stopped. The house was filled with silence and Hyunjin dared to believe that the danger had passed. He carefully pulled his blanket lower to take a peek. He couldn’t see anything through the gaps of his bedroom door since the lights outside were turned off.</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin desperately crawled out of bed and crawled underneath it as fast as he could. He knew that it was a vain attempt at safety, but anything was better than being out there.</p><p>
  <em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em>
</p><p>His bedroom door shook violently with each blow it received. Hyunjin had locked the door, but judging by his father’s strength, he knew that this door was not going to last any longer.</p><p>Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the worst. He could hear his name being yelled from the other side. He saw the screws to the hinges getting looser with each blow. He covered his ears with his hands and prayed to God to send him help.</p><p>At last, the door gave way and Hyunjin sucked in a breath as he watched the heavy footsteps approach his bedside.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin can say that he came a long way. The person he used to be back then and now has changed.</p><p>If anyone asked about Hyunjin then, he’s schoolmates and neighbours would say that he was a young, quiet and serious-looking boy who barely spoke a word to anyone unless he was required to. Some say he carried a mysterious aura wherever he went while others could tell that he was a boy with secrets. While his mouth was sealed shut, his eyes spoke the truth of his misery. Many people had tried to reach out to him but he would either decline politely or wear a plastic smile to assure them that he was alright.</p><p>He hated to lie especially when he knew he needed help. Yet, what would others think if he told them that the source of his problems came from his own father? Besides, Hyunjin couldn’t bear the thought of sending his father to jail. He was the only family member Hyunjin had left. He couldn’t possibly send him away.</p><p>So, he did all he could do to bear the pain until that fateful day. Hyunjin had never seen his father this aggressive before. That day, Hyunjin received the worst blows he ever received in his entire life. His whole body was on fire and the side of his head was bleeding due to the hard contact his head made with the floor after that harsh blow. He was bruised all over and he may have even broken a finger in the process. At that moment, Hyunjin knew that he had to seek for help. If he wanted to survive the night, he had to call out for someone.</p><p>When the opportunity came, he ran out of the house and screamed at the top of his lungs. In a flash, lights turned on from every house on the street. He probably has awoken the whole neighbourhood at this point.</p><p>His father walked out of the house sluggishly seconds later and grabbed his shoulders. He started to drag Hyunjin back into the house, but he didn’t get very far. One of his neighbours had reached him and knocked his father his out. After that, everything was a blur for Hyunjin. He heard sirens; he heard voices and a bunch of other commotions before he passed out and woke up hours later on a hospital bed.</p><p>Again, his life took on another change.</p><p>Thankfully, this time, it was for the better.</p><p>Once he had received treatment from the hospital, he was taken in by a local orphanage. The first impression he received from the people there was surprisingly good. However, after that incident, Hyunjin developed a kind of trauma and new people and places only caused insecurities. So, even though they were nice, he turned hostile and cold towards them. His mind was still filled with fear and nightmares from all those times at his old home. So, he isolated himself to deal with those alone.</p><p>But that chapter of his life was put to rest for good now.</p><p>Thankfully, by the grace of God and with the help of everyone in the orphanage, he became free from fear and he started to live life like how a normal kid in his elementary school years should. He gained a lot of friends and this time he had a family.</p><p>One that would not abandon him.</p><p>One that would not take him for granted.</p><p>He felt loved by all his brothers and sisters in the home and the caregivers were like parental-figures to him.</p><p>Nowadays, he was known as the goofball of the home alongside with Jisung and the others. He is rather loud, dramatic and his laugh could infect the whole room with some kind of happy virus. He doesn’t hide away from people as much as he used to and going to school was no longer a challenge he faced.</p><p>He loves everyone in the home and he met many kids who were around his age too. However, out of all of them, he found a special friend in Jisung.</p><p>Although, they didn’t start as friends at the beginning.</p><p>When Hyunjin was still new to the home, he was very edgy and moody. At those moments, a certain silhouette by the name of Han Jisung would follow him around like an annoying lost puppy. He would talk to Hyunjin when the other had his back faced towards him and he only left him alone if Hyunjin threw a tantrum or yelled at him to leave.</p><p>Although, one particular day when Hyunjin was down in the dumps, Jisung never left even though Hyunjin was far from nice. He yelled at Jisung and even threatened to throw his homework out the window if he didn’t leave, but the latter was stubborn. Hyunjin even half-expected Jisung to get mad or call out for one of the caretakers for his rude behaviour. Yet, Jisung remained calm and approached him gently.</p><p>
  <em>“Hyunjin-ah, I know you are hurting. If you keep your emotions bottled-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I SAID I WAS FINE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How long are you going to keep this lie up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! WHY CAN’T YOU BE LIKE THE OTHERS? WHY CAN’T YOU RESPECT MY PERSONAL SPACE AND LEAVE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung smiled and took another step closer to Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I can’t stand to see a friend in pain when I know I can do something to help. You need help, Hyunjin. Let me help you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you need my help-our help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin was close to tears. He was frustrated and he had dealt enough with him. His voice was hoarse from all the yelling. So, he whispered the last words-hoping the other boy would listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please leave. Please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, enough Hyunjin. Enough running, enough hiding. Everyone’s worried about you. They want to help but they can’t if you keep pushing us away. And I care about you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jisung looked up and smiled at him softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, brother. I’ll always be here for you.”</em>
</p><p>That was it. That was all Hyunjin needed to hear before the entire dam of emotions in him broke.</p><p> He poured out everything to Jisung that day and the other comforted his sorrows. Jisung gave him the biggest hug he had ever received in a while and stood by his side the entire time.</p><p> From that day, a special bond was formed.</p><p>Jisung could read Hyunjin like a book and Hyunjin could understand Jisung’s weird behaviours. Sometimes it even felt like they had some kind of telepathic connection between them. It was strange but fascinating to Hyunjin since he had never experienced a friendship like this before.</p><p>Through Jisung, he had learned to open up to the others. It was a wise decision too. His attitude and behaviour improved much more when he allowed people into his life. It’s amazing how the storm had vanished and his prayers had been answered. Sure, there are still days where things wouldn’t go his way, but he had faith that this life was a new opportunity given by God to live again.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The school bell rang loudly to signal the last class of the day. All the kids from Hyunjin’s class ran out the front door (and some even through the <em>backdoor</em>) to escape their little classroom to be free from tiring lessons. The teacher sighed as she watched her students flee from their places. However, even she admitted that it was a relief to finally call it a day. Although, as always, Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix were always the last ones to leave their classroom since Felix usually waited until the last minute to pack his bag.</p><p>“Hurry up, Lix! Seungmin is gonna make a fuss again if we keep him waiting.”</p><p>“Alright, Sungie. I just have one more book to keep….and I’m done!”</p><p>“Finally! Let’s go.”</p><p>The trio bid their teacher farewell one last time before they walked towards their meeting place- the wooden bench just below the large, bushy tree. Back then, Jisung used to sit there alone and wait for Chan to finish his class before they could walk home together. Now, since there were four of them, they would always play a good game of tag while they waited for their hyungs. Since Seungmin is in the other class, he would usually hurry to their meeting place first and wait for the three of them to start their game.</p><p>They exited the school building and walked across the large school compound until the bench came into view. As expected Seungmin was already waiting there with a bored expression on his face.</p><p>“Min!”, Felix shouted as the three of them jogged up to meet him.</p><p>Seungmin turned his attention to them as he tried to hide his excitement.</p><p>“You guys are late…again.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, we arrived here a minute earlier than yesterday.”</p><p>“And how do you know that, Han?”</p><p>“Obviously cause I timed myself.”</p><p>“You don’t even have a watch.”</p><p>“I counted the minutes in my head as we walked. Though, I think I lost count somewhere in the middle of two to two and a half minutes.”</p><p>Seungmin sighed.</p><p>“You know what, forget I even asked. Let’s play!”</p><p>This time, Jisung was the one chosen as the tagger. As usual, Jisung’s first target would be Hyunjin. According to Jisung, close friends got certain <em>privileges </em>when it came to games- and being the first one out of the game was one of them. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, he tripped on a rock while he ran which gave Jisung enough time to grab him by the shoulder.</p><p>With a pout, Hyunjin went to sit on the bench while he watched Jisung mercilessly chase after Seungmin and Felix. Felix was screaming on the top of his lungs while Seungmin casually played the dodging game. At last, Felix got caught because he slowed down quite a bit after running for so long.</p><p>Now, it was the showdown between the squirrel and the puppy. Hyunjin and Felix sat on the bench as they watch the two go back and forth with each other like how they usually act. At some point, Hyunjin wondered if either one of them were ever going to give up since Jisung was drenched in sweat and Seungmin was panting like a puppy. While Hyunjin and Felix bet on the final winner, he felt a sudden presence on his left side. He turned his head to the side and found Minho watching the two boys with an amused look on his face.</p><p>“These two again. I wonder who would be crowned the victor. Although, I bet you that Chan-hyung would arrive here before their little game ends”, Minho casually commented to no one in particular.</p><p>Jisung and Seungmin had a stare-down as they each waited for the other to make a move. Jisung was focused on his opponent while Seungmin faced him calmly. This went on for a few minutes until Jisung took the opportunity to lunge at Seungmin. The latter, however, was ready for the attack and side-stepped with ease. Jisung missed Seungmin and tripped over a rock (probably the same one that got Hyunjin)</p><p>He would have fallen face-first on the ground if Chan hadn’t shown up at the right time.</p><p>Jisung was stunned for a moment before he looked up and gave Chan a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Hey hyung, you’re here early.”</p><p>Hyunjin turned to face Minho who giggled at the scene in front of him.</p><p>“What did I tell you, guys? Chan-hyung and his nick for timings.”</p><p>“What was that Minho?”, Chan asked as he approached them.</p><p>“Nothing important. Can we go home now?”</p><p>“I don’t think we can. Changbin-hyung isn’t here yet”, Seungmin said.</p><p>Hyunjin looked around his small group and realized Seungmin was right. Changbin, the latest addition to their ever-growing family wasn’t around. He should have been here before Chan.</p><p>Frankly speaking, Changbin had never been punctual in various occasions but not when it came to meet-ups after school. It was odd to say the least. Then again, anything was possible when it came to Changbin. The latter that everyone stayed away from because of his rude behaviour and intimidating presence.</p><p>In a way, Hyunjin couldn’t blame the latter for his poor attitude. He came from a family who was caught up in illegal drug dealing business. Changbin was involved in it to a certain extent. Then, one day when the police caught up to them, his parents got arrested and Changbin was sent over to the home. He joined eight months after Hyunjin.</p><p>He was one snappy kid who minds his own business and treats people a little rough at times. Despite being his roommate, Hyunjin had never had one decent conversation with him before. Most of the time, he was too scared to approach the older boy. The only boy who has ever approached him was Minho and Chan. The two oldest had a way when it came to handling Changbin and the latter probably didn’t want to mess with them since they were older. Oh, and Felix was oddly an exception as well. Hyunjin noticed the small smiles Changbin gives Felix whenever they bumped into each other.</p><p>Guess even the toughest guys can’t stand Felix’s ray of sunshine.</p><p>“Maybe he got caught up in something”, Jisung said.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s give him a few more minutes”, Chan said.</p><p>The group waited and waited. Many students passed their way but there was still no sign of Changbin. Everyone began to worry especially Chan. Changbin was never this late. It has been 20 minutes and he was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Guys, I think someone’s got to look for him”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Minnie’s right. He’s taking too long”, Minho said.</p><p>“He could be in the toilet though?”, Jisung said.</p><p>“For that long? What kind of business is that?”, Felix said</p><p>“Okay, what if we split up? We could cover more ground then”, Hyunjin suggested.</p><p>“Great idea, Jinnie”, Chan praised.</p><p>“Hyunjin and I could go together!”, Jisung exclaimed.</p><p>Chan raised an eyebrow while he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Can I trust you two to go off on your own?”</p><p>“Sure, hyung. I’ll take care of Sungie, don’t worry”, Hyunjin said.</p><p>Jisung glared at Hyunjin while the other smirked in triumph.</p><p>“Okay, as long as you guys promise to stay out of trouble. Then if that’s the case, Minho can go with Felix and I’ll go with Seungmin. Meet back here in 10 minutes.”</p><p>Everyone gave a thumbs-up and scattered in different directions. Chan and Seungmin headed towards the cafeteria, Minho and Felix headed towards the library while Hyunjin and Jisung made their way towards the classrooms to check if he was still in there. They passed by a couple of empty classrooms and finally, they arrived at the older boy’s classroom.</p><p>Too bad it was empty.</p><p>“Huh, guess he’s not in here”, Jisung said.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was about to continue walking when Hyunjin stopped him.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To continue the search.”</p><p>“Sungie, he may not be here but shouldn’t we investigate his place? He may have left behind some clues that could lead us to him.”</p><p>For some reason, Jisung looked so done with Hyunjin.</p><p>“Oh yeah, like he’s just going to leave a trail of breadcrumbs that leads us to him.”</p><p>“Clues can be anything, Sung.”</p><p>“Hyunjin, this isn’t a crime scene. This is a classroom. Now, stop wasting time and let’s go search someplace else.”</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes in annoyance and entered the classroom. He didn’t care what his friend said. He knew there was something in here which could be deemed useful and he was going to prove it. On the other hand, Jisung was baffled but he knew that speaking his mind was useless. Once the Hwang has placed his mind on something, even an apocalypse couldn’t stop him from reaching his goal.</p><p> “Seriously, Hyunjin. Someone’s got to take away your Nancy Drew collection”, Jisung mumbled as he sulkily followed behind Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin walked around for a bit and came to a stop when he came to Changbin’s place. His place seemed pretty tidy on the top. So, Hyunjin peeked under the desk and discovered a book. Curiously, he picked it up and inspected the cover. It looked like an ordinary notebook on the outside. So, he thought, <em>hey, no harm in seeing what’s in it.</em></p><p>He flipped to the first page and found the title of the book written neatly in cursive writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Binnie’s Little Diary of Life</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bingo!</em>
</p><p>“Hey Jisung, look what I’ve….Jisung, what are you doing?!”</p><p>The latter had got ahold of some whiteboard markers so he decided to show his artistry on the plain whiteboard. However, he froze in the midst of drawing when he heard his name. Now, almost half of the whiteboard was filled with cartoon figures and funny dialogues to accompany it. Sheepishly, he placed the markers down and walked towards Hyunjin with his hands behind his back.</p><p>Boy, will the students in this class be surprised tomorrow.</p><p>“So, what did Detective Hwang manage to dig out?”</p><p>Hyunjin waved the diary in his hand like a prize possession while Jisung was surprised.</p><p>“So, you found his homework?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s smile dropped as he shook his head.</p><p>“It’s a diary, Han. Don’t you know what this means?”</p><p>“It means he should have kept it in a better place?”</p><p>Hyunjin groaned as he facepalmed in frustration.</p><p>“No, silly! We should check it out. Maybe he wrote something useful in here that might lead us to him.”</p><p>Jisung made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth as he finally understood.</p><p>“Makes sense. Though, diaries are private, right?”</p><p>“Not in an investigation case”, Hyunjin said with a bright smile plastered on his face.</p><p>At this point, Jisung didn’t know what else to say. He just pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something about Hyunjin being Sherlock’s son.</p><p>Without wasting another moment, Hyunjin flipped open to the next page. It was Changbin’s first entry and by the looks of the date, it’s not too long ago.</p><p>So, this diary was still new.</p><p>He read it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Is this how you start it? I’m not familiar with diaries since I never owned one. One of the caretaker’s,  Jin-hyung gave me this book. Since I’m not very good at talking about my feelings, he told me to write it down here. He said it’ll be good for me. Well, let’s see how this goes then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    So, I’ve been in the orphanage for a week, maybe? The place is…nice. I don’t actually have friends. Well, many of them wanted to be friends with me, but the problem is me. I feel like I won’t be a good friend, anyway. I don’t even understand why they call me hyung since I’ve never been a good brother. Don’t even know how to be one. With the background I have, I don’t think it’s possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    They are all trying to be nice. I appreciate that- but I’m sorry. It’s probably for the best that I remain alone. I have done things no kid should have and I feel bad for it. There were a lot of things that I never wanted to do but I did it to please my parents. Whenever I got the job done, I feel like their son, but when I fail, the looks on their faces….I don’t want to imagine it. The disappointment and anger is something I want to forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Now, I want to change and I am learning to change, but it’s hard. The old habit seems to slip out and I feel like others would think of me as mean and rude. Although, I do owe so many people an apology. They may doubt my sincerity- I’ll totally understand if they do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    The caretakers said I should take it one day at a time. They are nice people. The home is nice and my room is pretty neat. The bed is comfortable and I’m surprised I get to sleep in an air-conditioned room- never had those kinds of privileges before. My roommates are cool too. But they might think I’m cold. I never once spoke to the guy beside my bed. What was his name? Something with the H? Don’t know his name but I know he’s really tall and he smiled at me a couple of times but I had to ruin the chance by snapping at him. How dumb can I be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Then, we have Minho-hyung. Is that his name? I think it is. He looks like someone I shouldn’t mess with. Although, he seems nice with the others. Maybe he’s just a little bit firm with me since I’m a bit of a rebel. Next, we have Felix. He is one boy I could never be mean to. He’s like a baby and his heart is full of love. He helped me a few times around the home and I think Felix is the closest to a friend that I could ever get even though I didn’t admit it out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  So, I think that’s all of my thoughts for now. I’ll write more tomorrow, I guess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was taken aback by Changbin’s confession. It was a sincere piece of writing which revealed to the younger boy just how misunderstood Changbin was. Hyunjin always thought he was a mean kid that didn’t bother about anyone in the home. He didn’t realize that he was only removing himself from everyone because he was afraid that he would be a bad influence on others. This fact alone made his heart heavy.</p><p>He shouldn’t have judged him by his actions.</p><p>Now, Hyunjin felt guilt creeping into his heart.</p><p>He was certain that Jisung was facing a situation similar to his since the latter had gone quiet.</p><p>Hyunjin knew that feeling sorry now wasn’t going to help anyone. So, he flipped to the next page and scanned through the pages as he tried to find for any useful information which could give them a rough idea of where he could be. The sooner they find him, the sooner they could settle the silent conflict between them.</p><p>So far, all Hyunjin found were more random thoughts and just things Changbin did for the day. He was feeling slightly discouraged with the fruitless results until Jisung stopped his hand when they landed on a particular page.</p><p>As Hyunjin and Jisung read through the lines, something told them that they’ve hit the jackpot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never really liked school. I wasn’t the best at studying or understanding thick books from History to Maths. Well, at least I’m lucky enough to pass my exams. However, the school does provide a sort of comfort for me. Here, I can think about life and I have time to myself. Here, I can be myself? Ok, not exactly in the class or anywhere near people but I found this place on the rooftop where I can be myself. Students hardly go there, especially after school. I usually go there to think and there I can let down the facade and just be me. It’s my safe zone and I usually spend my time there before Chan-hyung gathers us to go home. At least I have something to look forward to in school now…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s all for now. Till next time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The rooftops! Of course”, Jisung exclaimed.</p><p>“But he says he goes there regularly and he always comes down before we go home. So, what’s taking him so long today?”</p><p>Jisung widened his eyes while Hyunjin felt panic rise within him as well.</p><p>Did something happen to him while he was up there?</p><p>Without wasting another moment, both of them dashed out of the classroom and headed straight for the staircase which led them to the school’s rooftop area. Students usually hangout there during recess but Changbin must’ve been the first one to hang around that area after school hours.</p><p>They ran up the flight of stairs and came up to the metal door. Hyunjin threw it open while both of them scanned the area around them frantically.</p><p>“HYUNG!”</p><p>“CHANGBIN-HYUNG!”</p><p>They walked around the area as they called out his name. The more they walked, the more anxious they felt.</p><p>Hyunjin prayed that he would be safe.</p><p>He had to be.</p><p>Tears were building up in his eyes but he forced himself to stay calm. Then, as if a miracle happened, Jisung shook his shoulder and pointed to a particular direction. He narrowed his eyes and found a bag strap sticking out from a corner. Hyunjin widened his orbs as a glimmer of hope ignited in his heart.</p><p>Immediately, both of them ran towards the corner and there he was. His bag was placed beside him while he leaned against the wall. His eyes were shut and his breathing even. There were no injuries on him and he seemed to be looking normal. So, Hyunjin figured that his hyung must have fallen asleep while he spent his time reflecting on some random thought.</p><p>Knowing he was safe, the most logical thing to do was to wake him up gently, explain the situation and bring him to Chan and the others to relief them of their anxiousness.</p><p>However, Hyunjin and Jisung were far from rational at this point due to the sudden adrenaline rush from the sheer panic of losing their hyung and the guilt which ate part of their heart.</p><p>So, they did the first thing they could think of.</p><p>They lunged on him and squeezed him into a tight hug while they cried a river-leaving tear stains on his uniform. Meanwhile, the older boy woke up with a start and looked all around him in panic. He was going to raise hands in some form of self-defence, but he felt both of his limbs were being pinned to his side. His mind was still hazy with sleep but he managed to identify the familiar structure of the rooftops. His eyes travelled downwards and he was puzzled to find two boys crying on his chest.</p><p>“What…Guys..what?”</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t allow Changbin to continue any further. He needed to speak his mind and tell Changbin what he needs to hear. He made the mistake of letting him go once, he wasn’t going to let lightning strike twice.</p><p>“HY…HYUNG, I’M SORRY! I’M SO, SO, SORRY. WE THOUGHT WRONGLY OF YOU. WE DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE SCARED TO MAKE FRIENDS. I’M SORRY FOR MISUNDERSTANDING YOU. PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME.”</p><p>Changbin deepened his frown as he looked like he was trying to figure out the pieces to a strange puzzle.</p><p>“Hyunjin? What in planet Earth are you talking about? Did you two hit your head too hard or am I dreaming?”</p><p>“Hyung…please forgive us”, Jisung said in a silent whisper.</p><p>Changbin released a heavy sigh and pushed both of them off gently. He made them sit in front of him so that he can get a good look at them. Both of them kept their heads down as tears streamed down their face.</p><p>“Guys, look at me.”</p><p>Both of them slowly lifted their heads and through their blurry vision, they saw Changbin staring at them with a neutral expression. Although, Hyunjin could see that his eyes carried the weight of worry.</p><p>“What happened to you two? Why are you guys crying and how did you find me up here?”</p><p>Hyunjin choked on a sob while he struggled to form the right sentences in his head. Thankfully, Jisung was much calmer than him so he explained the entire situation on their behalf. As the story carried on, the older boy looked a little surprised and he looked thoughtful.</p><p>Changbin fell silent when Jisung finished his tale. Hyunjin had calmed down but he couldn’t keep his gaze on the older boy. So, he looked up at Jisung. The other boy scooted close to him to pat his back reassuringly as he shot him a small smile. At times like these, he was extremely thankful for having the latter as his best bud.</p><p>“So, you guys know now, huh?”</p><p>Changbin sounded so small and fragile. Hyunjin turned his attention to Changbin and noticed that the latter had his back hunched as he hugged his legs together. He looked so small and vulnerable, unlike the Changbin he had seen before.</p><p>When they said nothing, he continued.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t get why you guys are apologizing to me like that. It’s not like you guys did anything wrong. I was the one who made that choice. Why are you guys feeling bad for my choices?”</p><p>This time, Jisung dared to get a little closer as he spoke.</p><p>“Hyung, you may have some decisions but we have made ours as well. I…we chose to avoid talking to you after some time. We judged you without knowing your story and we didn’t treat you right at times. If you ask me, we’re no better than you.”</p><p>Changbin scoffed.</p><p>“Kid, you acted like that towards me because I did it to you. It’s only fair.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>Changbin furrowed his brows as he stared at Hyunjin.</p><p>“Hyung, if people are mean to you, it doesn’t mean you have to do it back to them. You won’t get anything out of that.”</p><p>“The world doesn’t think so.”</p><p>“The world says many things, hyung. Many of the things that are happening today aren’t even right yet we do it. So do you really want to follow the world?”</p><p>Changbin was speechless but Hyunjin wasn’t done talking. He had something else to get off his chest.</p><p>“I was  once like you too, you know.”</p><p>Now, this sentence got a different reaction from the older boy. He didn’t know anything about Hyunjin’s background. The younger boy hoped that his story would be able to show him that he isn’t the only one struggling with change. After all, the more he thought about it, he found that Changbin and he were similar in different ways.</p><p>“I was from an abusive home. My mom left with my sister when I was in kindergarten and my dad became an alcoholic after that. He used to beat me up every single time he got drunk until it got particularly worst. That’s the day my neighbours got involved and they took action against my dad. They took him to rehab and I came to this home. When I first got here, I was stuck in my own head that I pushed everyone away from me. I shouted at them, made some rude comments and isolated myself from time to time. Then one day, one particular friend of mine came and opened my eyes. He made me realize that I couldn’t deal with everything on my own.”</p><p>Hyunjin paused as he faced Jisung with a grateful smile on his face.  </p><p>“He helped me open up to others and it worked. I was afraid they wouldn’t accept me because of my past attitude but they didn’t hold any grudge against me. They welcomed me into their circle of friends and I’m sure they would do that to you too.”</p><p>Changbin widened his eyes as he stared at Jisung and Hyunjin. Only thing, this time he didn’t look menacing or intimidating. He had that soft look in his eyes like the look a lost puppy gives you when he found his owner.</p><p>“You…you guys want to be my friend?”</p><p>“Of course! Although, I would say that you’ll be more of an older brother than a friend. Like Chan-hyung said, we’re family!”, Jisung said happily.</p><p>“I’m a hyung?”</p><p>“Of course you are!”</p><p>The older boy gave them a watery smile before the entire wall crumbled and his allowed his tears to flow freely. Hyunjin and Jisung crawled over to Changbin and embraced the older in a warm hug. Changbin, for the first time in his life, hugged them back and cried into their shoulders.</p><p>“I’m….I’m sorry, guys. Please, please forgive me.”</p><p>Hyunjin rubbed his back soothingly.</p><p>“We forgive you, hyung. We can always start over again.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be a great hyung”, Jisung added.</p><p>“Thank…thank you. I forgive you guys too. I’m… I’m also sorry for worrying you guys just now. I promise I won’t fall asleep up here ever again.”</p><p>“It’s ok, hyung. Although, I think we have to get going soon or else Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung might report our missing cases to the police”, Hyunjin said.</p><p>They released Changbin from the hug while the older wiped his tears away and chuckled at Hyunjin’s comment. For the first time in a long time, Changbin genuinely smiled. If Hyunjin was him, this special moment would definitely go into the diary later.</p><p>“Well, let’s go down then. I have a lot of making up to do.”</p><p>Changbin got to his feet and helped the two young boys. He wrapped both his arms around Hyunjin and Jisung’s shoulder and guided them towards the old metal door.</p><p>Hyunjin felt a lot lighter now that the air was clear. He was sure he was beaming from ear to ear as if he’d won first place in a tournament. This moment right here will forever be engraved in his heart. God truly blessed them with the perfect opportunity to set things right.</p><p>Together, they would all help Changbin to overcome his weaknesses.</p><p>Because at the end of the day, they were more than friends.</p><p>They were a family.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, guys! Take care and see ya'll in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Bundle of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my fellow readers! So good to see ya'll again.<br/>I know I've been gone for some time and I am really sorry to keep everyone waiting. I actually had to take time to think for Jeongin's story and the ending. So, I want to thank everyone for being patient with me and if you're new here, welcome! I'm so happy to have all of you here.<br/>Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your comments are always welcome and don't hesitate to leave your thoughts here or some constructive cristism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Binnie’s Little Diary of Life</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today was…how should I say this? Typical? It is a typical day for me but my definition of ‘typical’ is far from the norms. Let’s just say that Channie-hyung almost lost his head since the sunshine twins wondered off somewhere while we were at the park. Minho had only turned his back on them to get a drink when they decided to scram. Then, while searching for them Seungmin tripped and scraped his knee in the process while Hyunjin got freaked out twice because of a pigeon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, we found them by a huge tree not far from the park. Apparently, both of them got so engrossed in a frog and decided to follow Mr Froggy out of the park. Chan-hyung got the privilege to give them the ‘big brother talk’ (ft Minho) while they walked back home. Quite an experience, huh? Although I tried to act cool, I was worried. Those two mean a lot to me-all of them do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long have I been here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been three months? Or was it four? You could say in between that. I haven’t been here long and yet all of these people had grown on me. I feel like I’m part of this big family tree and the fam keeps growing. Believe it or not, this home feels more like home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, not to say that my family was bad. I mean, eomma and appa still cared about me, but they did it very differently? Like they rarely have their moments and even if they do, it’s because I’ve lived up to their expectations. I don’t blame them for acting as they do though. I used to, but Jihyo-noona told me that we shouldn’t blame people and hate on people for their actions no matter how hurtful it can be since we do not know what they’ve been through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On top of that, I’ve learned that I’m good just the way I am. I don’t have to do anything to gain love or attention because I am already loved. God created me for a purpose in life and I believe he did the same for everyone-even my parents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that they didn’t make good decisions in the past. I can just hope that something will touch their hearts when they’re in prison. I forgave them completely for everything they’ve ever done to me and I still love them. I admit I miss them too. I don’t know how they are doing there but I can only hope for the best. Jin-hyung told me I could visit them one day so I’m glad that I have that chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been doing better here as well. I’ve gained so many new siblings and my grumpy attitude has changed a lot. I don’t get angry unnecessarily; I don’t blow up at people and I hardly get moody. I feel peace at heart and indescribable joy. Hyung and noona told me it’s because the presence of God has come into my heart. He fixed my heart and gave me a new life-like a second chance to live right. I’m so happy and blessed to be here. I just turned twelve recently and I got to celebrate it with everyone here. Chan-hyung is already 14, Minho-hyung is 13 and boy can you believe that the quadruplets are already 11? They act like a bunch of five-year-olds to me-well Seungmin and Hyunjin are an exception sometimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess I got to go now. Sana-noona is coming over to our rooms with the others to kick-start Story Time. I wonder what kind of tale they have up their sleeves now. Let’s just hope they have a good one to tell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s all for now. Yohhhh…..!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I win, Sungie lost and now he moves on to the final round”, Felix said as he fist-pumped.</p><p>Jisung pouted but instantly lighten up when he saw his opponent.</p><p>“Now, this is a match I can win.”</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky, Ji. The tables might just turn around this time”, Changbin said.</p><p>Three rounds and three wins later, Jisung was up on his feet as he did the victory dance around Changbin who had his face planted on the ground.</p><p>“Aw, man! Why me?”, he asked in a muffled voice.</p><p>“Because you’re the chosen one. Now, can you please get off the floor and follow Chan-hyung. That ice-cream is not going to buy itself”, Seungmin said.</p><p>Changbin groaned once more and forced himself on his legs. Hyunjin gave him a half-hearted look of pity while Felix was chanting <em>hwaiting</em>, <em>hyung </em>over and over again.</p><p> He went out of the door and dragged himself downstairs. He made his way to the living room and found Chan waiting patiently on the sofa downstairs. The older boy snapped his attention to the sound of footsteps and gave his famous dimpled smile.</p><p>“Ah, Binnie. So, who did you lose to this time?”</p><p>“Jisung. Three times in a row.”</p><p>Chan got up and walked towards him to give him a pat on a back.</p><p>“It’s alright, Binnie. You lost for a good cause.”</p><p>Changbin sighed and nodded in response. At least he gets to enjoy ice-cream once he’s back home.</p><p>“Is the money with you?”</p><p>Chan patted his pants pocket and replied with a <em>yup.</em> So, both of them informed Jeongyeon-noona and went out of the door. They walked by the sidewalk as they chatted casually about their day.</p><p>There’s this thing in their home which the kids loved to call <em>Ice-Cream Sunday. </em>The caretakers would give allowance to one of the seniors every two Sundays a month so that they could walk over to the nearest convenience store to buy three tubs of ice-cream. The flavours differ each time but the kids there usually vote for the flavours a day before avoiding any misunderstandings.</p><p>Last time, it was Jackson and Mina’s turn. This time it was supposed to be Chan’s turn and he had asked for a volunteer to go with him. Unfortunately, no one wanted to come forward so Chan made them play rock, paper, scissors to determine the not-so-lucky winner.</p><p>As expected, it was Seo Changbin.</p><p>Why? Well, he is still seeking an answer.</p><p>He has a thing for losing to that game and he doesn’t know why. He can even count the number of times he actually <em>won.</em></p><p>They walked for 15 minutes and arrived at the store. Chan opened the door for them while the jingle of a bell alerted the store owner of their presence. Besides them, there was a middle-aged man by the snack section and a mother with two kids at the beverage section.</p><p>Both of them walked over to the fridge where they stored their ice-cream and picked out the three flavours for the day. Based on a majority vote, it was vanilla, chocolate and salted caramel. So, with the three tubs in hand, they brought it over to the cashier and paid for the goods before leaving the store.</p><p>Luckily, they brought a cooler bag with them so the ice-cream wouldn’t melt on the way back home. They started back down the sidewalk to get back home when Chan stopped in his tracks. He gasped and snapped his finger as if he’d just realized something.</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Binnie but can we make a quick stop by the stationery store down the street. I promised to buy Minho a new calculator.”</p><p>“No problem, hyung. I’m sure the ice-cream can last”, Changbin said as he gestured to the bag on his shoulder.</p><p>So, they turned around and walked down the street until they came up to the shop. Chan went in while Changbin waited for him outside. He stood to a planter as he admired his surroundings. It was a pretty quiet Sunday in their neighbourhood and he enjoyed the peace that surrounded it.</p><p>He admired the trees by the roadside and he broke into a smile when his eyes landed on the park right opposite of him. It was one of the biggest parks in their area. The caretakers would take them to play here occasionally. This spot was his favourite and he was sure that the others would agree with him as well.</p><p>His eyes were on the swings where he remembered pushing Felix and Seungmin as they giggled and insisted for him to push them with more force until they could reach the sky. Then, his eyes moved towards the see-saw where he would play with Jisung. However, he would do most of the work with his legs since Jisung wasn’t heavy enough to lift him off the ground.</p><p>Then, he faced the slides. The hyung line and Hyunjin loved that part of the park the most. The bigger and longer the slide, the better. They would race each other down the slides and the loser has to climb the monkey bars back and forth for as many times as the winner wants.</p><p>Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown when his eyes caught a figure sitting under the tiny bridge which connects the stairs to one of the slides. The figure looked like a woman and it seemed like she was sitting beside a medium-sized box while she kept one hand in it.</p><p>He couldn’t help but stare at her for a long time. There was no one in the park and he found it peculiar for someone to be sitting there in the afternoon.</p><p>Why was she there? Did something happen to her?</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe she just wanted to sit there and enjoy the day, but why with a box?</em>
</p><p>This was not something you see every day.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you’re just overthinking, Changbin. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the door behind him opened and his attention got shifted towards Chan.</p><p>“I got what we need. Now, we can go home”, he said as he waved the plastic bag in his hands.</p><p>Changbin cast one last glance towards the park and had to do a double-take. The woman had disappeared from her spot under the bridge and only the box remained.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?! Where did she go? Why did she leave that box behind?</em>
</p><p>Chan noticed the sudden change in his demeanour. The older boy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“Are you alright, Binnie?”</p><p>
  <em>I’m not usually like this but…</em>
</p><p>“Hyung, I know this sounds weird but can we head over to the park for a moment?”</p><p>Chan looked between him and the park with a raised eyebrow. A question like that would have been expected from Felix, Jisung or Hyunjin-not him.</p><p>“Changbin, we have to get back before the ice-cream melts.”</p><p>“I’m not going there to play, hyung. I need to check something out.”</p><p>“Can’t we do that another time?”</p><p>“I don’t think we can hyung.”</p><p>Chan sighed.</p><p>“What do you want to check out?”</p><p>“That box”, Changbin said as he pointed towards the slides.</p><p>Chan gave him a puzzled look but he agreed anyway. So, both of them crossed the street and walked towards the slide.</p><p>Changbin was about to go under the bridge to retrieve the box when Chan spoke.</p><p>“I don’t get why you are so fascinated by a box.”</p><p>“I saw a lady left it behind.”</p><p>“Okay? So, you want to find out what she left behind?”</p><p>“It could be something important, hyung. If it is, shouldn’t we give it back to her?”</p><p>“Changbin, if a person leaves something behind in a park, I don’t think they want it back.”</p><p>“What if she forgot about it?”</p><p>“And you think she’ll forget a big box like that?”</p><p>Changbin was about to answer him when they heard a soft whine coming from nearby. It sounded like an infant. The two boys looked around the park for the source of the song, but there was no one around them. Shortly after, they heard the whine again. This time, Changbin looked ahead and eyed the box warily.</p><p>There was no one around them.</p><p>But the cry came from nearby.</p><p>
  <em>No…could it be?</em>
</p><p>Changbin ducked his head and went under the bridge with Chan following behind. The cardboard box wasn’t securely sealed. Carefully, Chan opened it and gasped when they looked inside.</p><p>It was a little baby who was laying there with its eyes open. It had a diaper on and a purple blanket underneath to keep the little one warm.</p><p>
  <em>Was that woman earlier his eomma?</em>
</p><p>“Hyung, it’s a baby! That lady left her baby in the park?!”</p><p>There was no response. Changbin looked up and found that his hyung was in a daze. He looked distant and his expression was nostalgic.</p><p>Changbin placed his hand on his shoulder which startled him from his thoughts. The older boy shook his head as if to get rid of whatever was lingering in his mind.</p><p>“Sorry, Binnie. Did you say something?”</p><p>“I said, that lady left her baby in the middle of the park? Why? Why would she do that?”</p><p>Changbin inspected the box and found a piece of paper sticking out from the corner of the blanket. He pulled it out and opened it to find a short note.</p><p>“To whoever is reading this, I want to thank you for finding my baby. His name is Yang Jeongin and he just turned two this January. Please take care of him. He is a precious gem to me and it saddens me to leave him but I have to let him go. I am a homeless mom and I tried to take care of him the best I could. But after a while, I knew that if I wanted a better life for him, this is what I have to do. I’m sorry, Innie. I hope you forgive your eomma for this.”</p><p>Changbin looked up from the letter and saw Chan staring at the little baby with a sad smile.</p><p>“Hyung, should we…”</p><p>Chan looked up from the box and gave Changbin a determined nod.</p><p>“Yup, this baby is coming with us.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>From the time Chan stepped into the house with a box in his hands, the caretakers were surprised to find a baby inside it. Changbin went into the kitchen to store the ice-cream while Chan told the story of how they came to find Baby Innie.</p><p>Immediately, Mrs Jeon came into the picture as she took the responsibility of bathing and clothing him while Jin-hyung and Jihyo-noona went out on a quest to get some baby supplies. However, the moment the little guy was all washed up and clothed, his smile turned upside down; his lips quavered while he let out a loud cry. Baby Innie was obviously hungry but the two caretakers have not returned yet.</p><p>So, while Baby Innie was waiting for his milk in the living room, the youngest members of Chan’s friend group decided to be useful in this situation. Felix tried to make some funny faces but it seemed to make him cry harder. Then, Hyunjin thought that turning on the TV to entertain him with some cartoons would help, but obviously, the little guy was too young to even care about the weird moving images.</p><p>Besides, who wants to watch cartoons when they’re hungry?</p><p>After that, we have Jisung who had grabbed a hold of a toy truck and a Barbie doll (for some reason) and begin swinging it in the air. He made the doll sit on the truck while he made comical noises and a last-minute created dialogue to make the scene <em>entertaining. </em>As if the baby could even understand him in the first place.</p><p>Surprisingly, Baby Innie had quiet down when he saw little the strange objects floating above his head. His eyes were big as he looked between Jisung and the toys from time to time. At times, he made grabby hands at the toys but Jisung was careful to place it out of reach.</p><p>Or else, we all know what will happen to the poor Barbie’s hair.</p><p>On top of that, we wouldn’t want to make Tzuyu mad.</p><p>So, while Jisung played make-belief, Seungmin sat beside Jeongin as he stroke his hair gently with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Everyone lost track of time. By the time they knew it, the front door opened and their caretakers came in with a few bags of supplies. Jihyo made her way to the kitchen to make some milk while Jin-hyung went to sort out the other supplies.</p><p>The moment Baby Innie got a little cranky; Jihyo came into the common area with a milk bottle in hand. Seungmin got up from his seat and she thanked him as she sat down. Carefully, she picked up the little guy and fed him. Little Jeongin grabbed the bottle firmly and didn’t stop drinking until he had finished the last drop.</p><p>
  <em>Woah, he must’ve been super hungry.</em>
</p><p>Changbin wondered when was the last time he had his last feed.</p><p>Then, Jihyo tapped his back until she heard a small burp. Once he was settled, she placed him back on the couch and asked them to watch him for a bit while she cleaned his bottle. After the milk, Baby Innie had a sleepy look on his face. His eyes drooped as he let out a small whimper.</p><p>“Aw, little Innie is so cute when he’s sleepy”, Felix cooed.</p><p>“He is, isn’t he? He’s the opposite of you”, Minho replied.</p><p>“Hey! I was a cute baby too!”</p><p>“Not when you wanted to sleep. You would cry until your face turned tomato-red.”</p><p>“He cries because he doesn’t want to sleep?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Nope. He cries because he <em>wants </em>someone by his side when he sleeps. He used to sleep with eomma and appa until he was two and after that, he would sleep with me.”</p><p>Felix was embarrassed while Jisung and Hyunjin took the opportunity to tease him a little. However, they only got away with four sentences each before Minho glared at them. It was the famous, <em>get off my brother’s back or you had it </em>stare.</p><p>Yup, no one could pick on his little brother for too long except him.</p><p>Jihyo came back into the living room and gathered the sleepy infant in her arms. She walked towards her room with seven curious boys following behind her like how a chick would follow a Mother Hen.</p><p>When the door opened, Changbin saw that a small crib was already set opposite their noona’s bed. Everyone watched as Jihyo rocked the baby from side to side while she sang a soft melody under her breath.</p><p>At that moment, a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to find Taehyung. Their caretaker ushered them to move aside while he closed the door.</p><p>“Now, I know you kiddos want to be near Jeongin but he has to sleep. I promise that you can spend more time with him later in the evening.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding. Taehyung was about to retreat to the living room when Seungmin directed a question to him.</p><p>“Since when did we have a crib, hyung?”</p><p>“That old thing was always in this home. It’s been used by a few kids in the past but the first owner of that crib would be Channie.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh right, Chan-hyung was practically raised in this place.</em>
</p><p>Chan rubbed his neck sheepishly while Taehyung continued.</p><p>“He used to love that crib. The moment you put little Chan in there, he’ll go out like a light. He had always been a good sleeper since he was a baby.”</p><p>“Yeah, and a heavy one too. Once he’s out, he’s out”, Jisung added.</p><p>“Nothing can wake him up. Not even Sungie’s midnight craziness”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Midnight craziness? “, Changbin asked.</p><p>“Yeah, this guy right here has the most ridiculous dreams at the weirdest hours.”</p><p>“So? It’s just dreams, right?”, Hyunjin asked confused.</p><p>“He tends to act out his dreams and sometimes it can get a little <em>too</em> loud.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! How come you never told me?”, Jisung asked.</p><p>“If I did then, you’ll be in denial.”</p><p>“So, watching me talk in my sleep is okay for you?”</p><p>“Can’t blame me for being a light sleeper. Besides, your acting is quite comical at times. I kinda enjoy it”, Seungmin said with a shrug.</p><p>“Hey, he’s just like Minho-hyung!”, Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Oh yeah, hyung talks nonsense in his sleep too”, Felix said.</p><p>“I do? I thought I only did that in the morning”, Minho asked.</p><p>“Nope and I think what you say should and will forever remain a mystery”, Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Why? What did I say? Was it that bad?”, Minho asked. He was completely clueless.</p><p>“Let’s just say that even we don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”</p><p>Changbin didn’t comment on anything but he agreed with Hyunjin and Felix. He had heard a few of Minho’s sleep conversations and it had been pretty bizarre. For instance, he has talked about elephants playing the trombones, their home turning into a soccer field and also he talked about putting Hyunjin in an air fryer.</p><p>Yeah, I think what he said in the room should stay in the room.</p><p>Taehyung shook his head fondly while he guided their group towards the stairs.</p><p>“How about you guys run along and finish your homework. Tomorrow is a school day after all.”</p><p>Everyone groaned except for the three boys who occupy Chan’s room.</p><p>“And that’s why we finish our work on a Friday night”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“Cause you know what they say”, Jisung added.</p><p>“Like mate, stop procrastinating!”, Chan said with a big dimpled smile.</p><p>That statement made everyone groaned even more.</p><p>Somebody has got to stop Chan from watching that favourite Australian show of his.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When the night rolled in, everyone sat in the living room as they watched Baby Innie. Currently, the little boy was cradled in Mrs Jeon’s arms while his big eyes scanned the people around him. He looked much settled than he did earlier that day.</p><p>“He’s so cute”, Nayeon commented.</p><p>“And he’s kinda quiet for a baby”, Bambam added.</p><p>“He’s quiet because he’s settled”, Mrs Jeon said.</p><p>Right then, the little one gurgled and laughed. Changbin looked in the direction the little guy was looking at and there he found Felix was playing <em>peek-a-boo</em> behind his eomma.</p><p>The whole room cooed at his cuteness as they encouraged Felix to keep doing what he’s doing. Changbin knew that everyone had already fallen for the maknae. If Baby Innie could talk, Changbin was sure that he’ll have them all wrapped around his little pinky.</p><p>Well, everyone except the caretakers of course.</p><p>“Noona?”, Jisung asked while he tapped Jihyo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, Sungie?”, she asked as she turned to face him.</p><p>“How was Chan-hyung like when he was a baby?”</p><p>“Well…”, her voice trailed off as she turned to face the said boy who was seated on the floor next to Changbin and Minho.</p><p>His ears had turned red in embarrassment while he shot Jisung a look. However, the whole room echoed their agreements since some of them took it was the perfect moment for a story while some took it as an opportunity to tease him.</p><p>“Well, he was a very cute and chubby baby”, Jeongyeon said.</p><p>“Oh yeah, and he was a foodie even from back then. He looked forward to feeding time and he when he was a bit older he used to make excited noises before he gets his meal”, Jin said.</p><p>“Aw…that sounds so cute”, Sana said while she grinned at Chan.</p><p>The latter shot her a glare and reached over to smack her back with the pillow.</p><p>“Oh, and you know he sleeps well. He cries but he doesn’t scream his head off when his cranky”, Jihyo said.</p><p>“Yeah, and he was a very happy baby. He smiles and laughs for everything. He can melt your heart with every smile he makes”, Taehyung said.</p><p>The whole room cooed and Chan had to bury his face in his hands. Changbin rubbed his back while he chuckled while Minho was going along with the crowd.</p><p>“He sounds so adorable”, Hyunjin said.</p><p>“Noona, do you remember his first words?”, Seungmin asked.</p><p>“Oh yes. Chan’s first word was tummy”, Jihyo said.</p><p>The room erupted in laughs while Chan decided it was time to move to Alaska.</p><p>“Wow, Chan. I guess you were a real foodie”, Bambam commented.</p><p>Wordlessly, Chan flung a pillow in his direction and the latter got smacked right in the face. Although, Changbin could have sworn that the pillow almost missed Mark by an inch or so.</p><p>“Aw, that’s such a cute word. If I remember correctly, Minho’s first word was Rawr”, Mrs Jeon said.</p><p>Now, it was Minho’s turn to go tomato-red.</p><p>“He loved to watch that cartoon with the zoo animals when he was younger. His favourite animal was Mr Leon the Lion. I remember the day he crawled over, he placed his hand in the air and said Rawr!”</p><p>“Eomma”, Minho muttered while he pouted.</p><p>“Now, isn’t that adorable, Minho”, Chan said as he made a cute aegyo face.</p><p>“Hyung, stop! Another word and I’m throwing-“</p><p>Mrs Jeon gave her son a stern look and instantly the latter decided to choose his words wisely.</p><p>“-my arms around Channie-hyung for a big hug cause who doesn’t like hugs, right?”</p><p>Mrs Jeon smiled and gave a nod of approval before she turned her attention to her other son who had a question for her.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! What was my first word, eomma?”, Felix asked.</p><p>“Hm…yours was zoom-zoom.”</p><p>“Wow, the cool first word”, Jisung commented.</p><p>“Yongbok here loved watching race cars.”</p><p>“He still does”, Seungmin said.</p><p>“One day you said that you were looking outside the window while pointing at the cars outside. You tried to get my attention and when I went to you, you said zoom-zoom with an adorable little smile.”</p><p>“Aw, that sounds like Felix, alright”, Hyunjin cooed.</p><p>So, the rest of the night carried on with stories after stories of embarrassing baby moments to sweet and adorable memories which made everyone feel warm and fuzzy inside. Changbin sat in between his friends-his adopted siblings and his caretakers who were like parents to him.</p><p>These were the moments where he felt like they were one big family. He loved it when all of them got together in one place as they talked and spent time together. It was a nice bonding time and he feels like he knows each one of them a little more through the conversations and stories which were being told. God has brought him to a good place and he couldn’t be more grateful.</p><p>Now that they have little Innie in the picture, he can’t wait to see him grow. Changbin never had a younger sibling before. So, this was a new experience for him. He couldn’t wait to watch him crawl, walk, speak, grow and become the person he was destined to be.</p><p>Changbin knew that Chan and all of them would care for him and maybe be slightly protective of him.</p><p>I mean, who wouldn’t be, he looks like the most precious baby in the world!</p><p>But one day, he would be all grown up. He would be a strong boy who can take care of himself and he will shine his light and goodness for all to see. Changbin wouldn’t be surprised if he becomes taller than some of them now. The youngest in the family usually has that trait for some reason.</p><p>Even then, Changbin was sure that he will look at him as the precious baby he’d found in the cardboard box at the park.</p><p>“Don’t grow too fast, Innie-ah. Let your hyungs and noonas enjoy this moment with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Here for a Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update?! Woah!<br/>I have a lot of things to tell you guys but I think I'll wait till the end to let it all out.<br/>For now, on with the story. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five years later….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The youngest of the household sat outside of the porch as he stared into the night sky. He loved being outside with nature especially when he needed time to think. He loved his home and the inside of it was always bustling with life. He had so many his hyung, noonas and other siblings who loved him with their whole heart. He never felt like an outcast and he truly enjoyed being in their company.</p><p>He always thought this was his real family. Yes, his hyungs did tell him about the day he was found and brought to this home. He listened to it more than once but back then it didn’t matter.</p><p>However, that changed when he went to school.</p><p>Whenever a teacher would ask him about his family background or parents, he could only say that he didn’t know nor remember them. He can only talk about his guardians and siblings back at the home but turns out, that wasn’t quite valid out there.</p><p>Since then, he had questions in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Who are my parents?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did they leave me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are they now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did they even want me in the first place?</em>
</p><p>These questions found its way into his brain from time to time and he felt suffocated by it each time. Most of the time, he would push it back, bury it deep within so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. After a while, he would forget about it but it always came back.</p><p>He didn’t tell anyone about the way he felt yet. He didn’t know how to.</p><p>They were his family and he didn’t want to ask them questions which might make them sad and offend them-or at least that’s what his seven-year-old mind was telling him.</p><p>So, when these thoughts bother him, he found comfort in the quiet outdoors. The wind would soothe his nerves, the flowers would make him smile while the sky would take his imagination away from reality.</p><p>Usually, when he is having his <em>alone time </em>outside, the others respect his space unless if they needed him. So, it wasn’t surprising when the front door opened to reveal a kind dimpled smile.</p><p>“Hey, Innie. Enjoying the outdoors?”</p><p>“Yup. Do you need anything hyung?”</p><p>“Nope. I just came out here to see you. Don’t mind if I join you?”</p><p>Jeongin shook his head and smiled.</p><p>The nineteen-year-old boy took a seat beside him and they sat in comfortable silence as they stared at the view. At that moment, Jeongin felt a sudden urge to talk to Chan. He was one the the hyungs he trusted the most. He had talked to Chan a lot and the older boy was good at giving advice.</p><p>
  <em>But if I asked him about this, how will he react?</em>
</p><p>“Innie?”</p><p>Jeongin hummed while he turned his attention towards him.</p><p>“Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p>He turned his gaze towards the ground as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin-hyung was right! I am an open book.</em>
</p><p>“It’s ok, Jeonginnie. You can tell hyung anything. I promise I won’t tell the others if you’re not comfortable with it.”</p><p>Jeongin contemplated the offer. He had been theorizing and so far it got him nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>I can trust hyung. Maybe he has an answer.</em>
</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Wh…what happened to my parents?”</p><p>Chan pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke.</p><p>“I’m not sure, Innie. On the day we found you, Changbin only saw a figure of a woman who we guessed was your eomma from afar. She sat beside your box and she never left your side until a few minutes before we showed up.”</p><p>“Did you get a look at her?”</p><p>Chan shook his head.</p><p>“No. She was too far.”</p><p>“Oh”, the younger boy said as he tore his gaze from Chan.</p><p>“But even though we didn’t see her, we know that she really cared for you.”</p><p>Those words caused a feeling of mixed emotions to whirl inside of him. There was a question lingering at the tip of his tongue. The words made his heart clenched painfully in his chest, but he knew he had to know.</p><p>“But why am I here if she cared?”</p><p>His voice came out in a whisper but it was loud enough for Chan to catch. Jeongin was afraid to see his hyung’s reaction. He was afraid to hear the answer but he was also so curious at the same time.</p><p>He risked a glance towards Chan and found him looking ahead with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Jeongin, follow me.”</p><p>Jeongin turned towards Chan and saw that the older boy was already on his feet. Without hesitation, he got on his feet and followed Chan back into the house.</p><p>The noise welcomed him through the front door as the living room erupted with loud screams and excited chatter. It was a Saturday night so everyone was in the living room playing charades. It was one of his favourite games but he knew he had to sit this one out if he wanted answers.</p><p>Chan was leading him upstairs towards his bedroom. Well, technically it was also Seungmin and Jisung’s bedroom as well. The other four of his hyungs used to room together too in the next room but Hyunjin moved in with Jeongin when he outgrew his crib.</p><p>Chan opened the door, turned on the lights and allowed him in before he shut the door. He told Jeongin to take a seat on his bed and wait a moment. So, he watched as the older boy rummaged through his drawers and opened a few boxes until he muttered a soft <em>eureka!</em></p><p>He walked over and sat beside Jeongin with a small black and gold box in his hand. Then, he opened the top and pulled out a folded piece of paper.</p><p>“I wanted to give this to you when you’re much older, but I think now is the right time.”</p><p>He extended his hand towards Jeongin as an invitation to take the old paper from his hold.</p><p>“What is this, hyung?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>Jeongin hesitantly took the paper and unfolded it carefully. He found a handwritten note written inside it. Curiously, he read it while his eyes widen with every word. Each word brought comfort as well as a kind of longing in his heart. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill out.</p><p>Chan placed a comforting hand on his back while they sat in silence. Jeongin had to re-read the letter a few times for it to sink in. Finally, he looked up from the letter and met Chan’s caring orbs through his blurry vision.</p><p>“My…eomma wrote this?”</p><p>“She did. She tucked that note in the box beside you. That’s how we know she cared.”</p><p>Jeongin couldn’t believe it. This whole time, his mother had given him away because she felt like she couldn’t give him enough. She was homeless and had tried to raise her son on the streets for a year only to face the hard truth.</p><p>She loved him enough to let him go so that he could have a better life. She did this because she wanted her son to have a bright future where he didn’t have to worry about the weight of life at such a tender age.</p><p>“We may not know your eomma, Innie but it’s clear that she didn’t give you away because she didn’t want you. She wanted you to have the best.”</p><p>A tear trickled down his cheek as he sighed.</p><p>“If only I knew where she was now.”</p><p>Chan lifted his chin so that the younger boy who look him in the eye. He gently wiped his tear-stained cheek and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>“I can assure you that your eomma is under the care of God. He loves you, your eomma and all of us with all his heart. He’ll never leave her side nor will he leave yours.”</p><p>Jeongin felt peace in his heart. He knew that these words were true and they were not only for comfort sake.</p><p>“You know, Innie. I was once like you, you know. I was curious about the real reason of why my parents left me on this doorstep many years ago. I had my own doubts and confusions and at times. It got to me, and I saw that it got to you too in the past few days.”</p><p>Jeongin widen his eyes in surprise while Chan chuckled.</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p>“But why didn’t you say something about it or ask?”</p><p>“Because I wanted you to come to me. If I were to ask you, you might have denied it and you probably will not be ready to accept what I have to say.”</p><p>“Good point”, he muttered.</p><p>“No matter what those thoughts tell you, Innie-don’t listen to them. They may tell you that you’re not supposed to be here or even go to the extent of telling you that you are a nobody with no family. But that’s not true. You were born for a reason and your life doesn’t revolve around your parents. You belong to God at the end of the day and he has already set your purpose in life since the beginning. He created you with value and he loves you, Innie. So do all of us. It doesn’t matter what your past may look like. What matters is you’re here now.”</p><p> He gaped at Chan as he took in every single word to heart. He never thought about it in that way.</p><p>“That’s the truth, Innie. You live by faith in the Lord and by the truth. There is no place for lies in here”, he said as he placed a hand on his heart.</p><p>Jeongin mimicked the move and smiled. Chan was right. Right now, he has a home, he has caretakers who raised him as their own and he has a home full of brothers and sisters who would protect him with their life. He has basic necessities and he is not deprived of anything.  Plus, he has a loving Father in Heaven who loves him since the beginning of time.</p><p>His mother may not be here, but at least now he knows her intentions and he is content with that.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll pray for her. She’ll be alright.</em>
</p><p>“Thanks, hyung. I really needed that.”</p><p>“Anytime, Innie”, Chan replied as he ruffled his hair.</p><p>Suddenly, the door busted open as two sixteen-year-olds came rushing in at full speed. One of them dashed behind one of the bed frames while the other slammed the door shut with a click of a lock. Both boys were panting as if they ran a mile. Jeongin looked between them in shock while Chan stood up and shot an expectant look their way.</p><p>“Sungie, Jinnie, what is going on here?”</p><p>Hyunjin peered out from behind the bedframe and chuckled nervously while Jisung had put on his façade of innocence.</p><p>“We did nothing out of the ordinary”, Jisung said.</p><p>“HAN JISUNG! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO REVEAL YOURSELF.”</p><p>“SAME TO YOU, MR HWANG!”</p><p>The two boys flinched while Chan crossed his arms.</p><p>“So, what did you do to Changbin and Minho this time?”</p><p>“It was just a prank, hyung. Jisung and I thought it was a funny idea to place some plastic insects coated with slime inside their files and see their reaction.”</p><p>“We got them real good but unfortunately, we didn’t think it through.”</p><p>Chan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath to calm himself before signalling the two boys to come over to him.</p><p>“First off, what you two did was <em>very </em>unacceptable. Putting those slimy things in another person’s school file is going to damage their work.”</p><p>“Sorry, hyung”, they mumbled.</p><p>“Now, I’m going to go and calm those two down and when I do, the both of you are going to come out and apologize to them. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Good. Now, Innie.”</p><p>Jeongin perked up when he heard his name.</p><p>“Please learn from your hyungs that doing ridiculous pranks like this is a bad idea.”</p><p>Jeongin smiled and nodded his head.</p><p>“I’ll be good, hyung!”</p><p>Chan smiled and ruffled his hair one last time before he opened the door and went to calm the raging storm outside.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Miss/Mr/Mrs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     To whoever who found this note, I, we want to thank you so, so much. This is our precious son Bang Christopher Chan. He is five months old now. Our baby is precious to us and trust us when we say that we never intended for this to happen. However, our circumstances are very crucial now. We’re afraid that this might affect Channie and so we decided that he will be better in a stable home where he can feel safe and secured. Please take care of him well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    This part of the note is for Channie. Please give this to him when he is older.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Channie-ah, this is eomma and appa. We’re so sorry that we couldn’t be with you now. You have no idea how hard it was for us to make this decision. We only want the best for our baby and I hope you’ll understand. You are a blessing to us from God and you are always loved. We will always remember you, Channie. Eomma and appa are always praying for you. Grow up to be a good boy, okay? This home will take care of you and you have nothing to worry about. Maybe one day, if the situation here is good, we can see each other again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Always have faith, my boy. God is your foundation and your truth comes from his word and ways. Listen to the people in the home and take every opportunity to learn. I believe you are a smart boy and you have a wonderful future ahead of you. Also, don’t be afraid to make friends! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   We love you so much. Never forget that, okay? I trust that God will lead you and take care of you. You are precious in our eyes; your life is valuable and you are loved beyond anything in this world. God bless you, my sweet child.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Eomma and Appa</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!<br/>We have reached the end of this tale. I am so happy and yet sad to part with this story. It's been a joy to write this and I had so much fun. I want to give a big, big thank you to every reader out there for taking the time to read, comment and for giving kudos. I am so happy and grateful for all of you. Thank you for being patient with me on this story and for the new readers, welcome! Hope you enjoyed the ride!<br/>Also, a big shout out to my family who supported me; my friend Yeoli who encouraged me and became my idea generator when I felt low on my imagination. You''ve been an amazing help to me and I can't thank you enough. I also thank God for helping me to write.<br/>You guys are awesome. STAY amazing!<br/>God bless all of you and hope to see all of you soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's the end of chapter 1. The other members would appear soon so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed Chan's part of the story. The next chapter will be up soon ( I hope soon ain't too long). Thank you for reading! See ya later, folks. Oh yeah, comments and constructive criticism is most welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>